Hattie Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by xisney
Summary: The first Harry Potter novel, if Harry had been born a girl who looks like Lily with James' eyes. Will people react differently? Will she still befriend the same people? Will she be able to stop Quirrell in time? Only time will tell!
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!  
A/N: This work is about Harry Potter if he were born a girl who looked like Lily with James' eyes. I now know it's a fairly overdone fanfic, but I hope you give it a chance. I'm trying a sort of snowballing effect, so it will start with some very close similarities (some word-for-word sentences), but turn into something different quite quickly. I hope you like it!

Chapter One: The Girl Who Lived

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

So if you had asked about their niece showing up on their front step two years earlier, the beefy walrus of a husband, Vernon, and the thin giraffe of a wife, Petunia, would have played dumb. They weren't open about the fact that Hattie was their niece, and they allowed the assumption to be made that she was their daughter.

When the responsibility was put onto Petunia to take care of her freak sister's daughter, she was originally nothing but frustrated. She had decided she would not treat the daughter as her own. She could serve as a cook and a maid. It would be a good skill for the girl to have anyway. When Petunia saw her brother-in-law's hazel eyes leering up at her from the cradle, she filled with hate for him, her sister, the Wizarding community, and this baby.

But as the child grew, her originally blonde hair turned red and thickened. As her face filled out she developed Lily's finer features. Petunia was hesitant to admit to her husband that it felt like her younger sister was back with her, without the magic. She recalled the letter she wrote to Dumbledore about letting her go to Hogwarts, and ultimately the one he wrote her about Hattie. Petunia had no magic, she knew that. Maybe Hattie wouldn't develop any magic either. It was Lily who had saved the child, it had not saved itself. Maybe that monster who killed her sister sucked out Hattie's magic.

When Hattie was three, Petunia decided to do something. She approached her husband about the situation. "Vernon," she said, running her hands across her apron.

He didn't look up from his newspaper. Hattie was running around with a toy vacuum, and Dudley watched TV with his mouth slightly agape. "Yes Tuney?" he replied.

"I've always wanted a little girl," she said.

His beady blue eyes raised above his paper. He looked at the children. Hattie continued running around with the vacuum, and Dudley's eyes didn't shift off the TV. "She's one of them," he said as if the conversation was over. He looked back at the newspaper.

"Vernon," she said, pursing her lips. "We don't know if she has any-"

"No."

She continued, "She's Lily. If you took the brown out of her eyes, there'd only be her green ones left."

"You hated your sister," he said, gruffly.

"A woman can feel regret."

"And you will feel it," he adds, "If you continue thinking this way."

"Vernon, I want to buy little girls clothes and Barbie dolls and doll houses. I want my sister back before she met _that boy_ and joined _those people_. If I just have enough influence-"

"She'll go to those people, she'll make us look bad, and then it'll be your sister all over again."

Petunia put her hands on her hips. Her voice turned cold. "I'm not asking permission. I'm telling you why I'm doing what I'm going to do."

Vernon looked up from her paper again. Rage settled under his blue eyes, and his face purpled, but he didn't say anything. They had a fight before, and he had to manage his own meals and clean his own clothes. It was horrible. Managing Dudley was the worst part of it. So he asked, "Will she still do the woman's work?"

"Yes," Petunia said. "She's going to be a proper lady."

And so the girl who had lived through the killing curse, who wizards raised their glasses to every year on October the 31st, would stay ignorant of who she was and would learn about who she should be. A lady. A proper lady. A completely normal, proper lady.


	2. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry 3

A/N: This story is being cross-posted on my LJ account (see website). Feel free to review there if you want me to reply directly to your review.

Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass

Privet Drive had hardly changed at all, considering it was ten years after the Dursleys had found Hattie Potter on their doorstep. The sun loomed over the purple flowers in the front garden, lighting up the brass number four on their front door. It peered inside the house, looking at the photos of the family residing inside. The blonde boy and red haired girl fighting over the boy's first bicycle. The girl cooking with the mother. The boy playing videogames on the computer with his father. The four of them at Christmas dinner, the girl sliding to be in the picture, since she was the one that set the timer.

And that girl lay sleeping in her bed as the sun peeped in. But her sleep would be disturbed with her Aunt pounding on her bedroom door. "Get up Hattie, the cake has been resting for nearly an hour and we've got to decorate it," her shrill voice broke through the peaceful silence of her room.

Hattie would have cursed, if she hadn't had soap stuffed into her mouth by her uncle about a month before. She didn't care much for her cousin. The two were incredibly competitive, and although Dudley was physically stronger than her, she was quicker, making their fights long and difficult to break up. Especially when Vernon took one side and Petunia took the other. The worst part was that she would have slept in for another hour if it hadn't of been for his birthday, and she could have spent another hour in the dream with the flying motorbike, a familiar dream which relaxed her on her worst nights.

Her Aunt's knocking continued as she groaned, crawling out of bed. "Are you up yet?" she asked.

"I'm up," she replied. "I'll be down in a minute." She added after a minute, "Aunt Tuney."

The term made her Aunt melt. Hattie bet if she accidentally called her "mum," her Aunt would start to cry and hug her. Her Aunt told her constantly how much she looked like her sister, but she didn't hear much else about her. Hattie would try to pry information from time to time, but nothing ever came of it. She didn't know it was because it had been years since Petunia really knew her sister Lily, and she would have little to contribute.

She picked up a spider from her floor and set it out on her windowsill. It bothered Petunia how Hattie would always sweep the spiders out the front door instead of killing them on the spot, but Hattie had been cleaning for as long as she could remember, and the eight legged miniature monsters never frightened her.

Hattie dressed quickly in the dress that Petunia had picked out for her. She would much rather be wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs than some of the frilly things Petunia picked out for her, but she knew better than to complain. She had once gotten on her Aunt's bad side and she had gotten the worst of her uncle and cousin. She didn't realize how much her Aunt was able to protect her from them. She understood Dudley's hate for her, she decided she possibly provoked some of the hatred by pushing his buttons, but her Uncle's dislike she found very discomforting. The way he looked at her with his small blue eyes, it made her feel inhuman, like she was a cat he scowled at on the street.

She pulled her hair back into a loose bun, and fixed her bangs over a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. It was her favourite part about her. The way Petunia dressed her up sometimes, she didn't feel like herself. The fact that Petunia constantly reminded her that she looked like her mother, and she knew her eyes were her father's, only made her feel less like a person. She also knew her scar was from the car crash she was in with her parents when she was just a baby. She frowned, thinking about how much of her parents were with her, but she didn't know anything about them. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what her Aunt did for her, but she would still have liked to know more about them.

She rushed down the stairs. She knew if she got the cake done quickly, she would be able to go to the zoo with Dudley and his friends. If she was really good, Aunt Petunia would let her grab a plastic animal from the gift shop. She liked to grab obscure animals. She had a dodo bird, a manatee, a walrus which looked like her Uncle Vernon. She had a ton of giraffes. Aunt Petunia considered them Hattie's animal, but Hattie liked them because they reminded her of her Aunt. The long neck and the horse face of the giraffe were reflected perfectly in her Aunt. She also liked the horses because of their large, defined testicles. She thought it was funny. She found a stag once on clearance, and she picked it up immediately. She always thought it was gorgeous. She loved running her fingers along the horns, which reminded her of the branches of trees. Dudley liked stealing and breaking them, but he always took the giraffes and snapped the necks. He didn't know how much she liked the stag.

"You sound like a herd of buffalo coming down those stairs!" barked Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "You'd think you'd want to keep a womanly figure."

Hattie actually had her Aunt's wiry frame, and, on seeing her cousin's portly figure, moderated what she ate so she wouldn't become like him. But she did make a lot of noise coming down the stairs, just to bother her Uncle and sometimes Dudley if he was concentrating on one of his games.

"Hi Uncle Vernon," she said and began rolling out fondant. Her Aunt had already begun covering the cake in chocolate buttercream icing. "I can barely see you over Dudley's presents."

Dudley always got an obscene amount of birthday presents. Christmas was worst, because Uncle Vernon always made sure he got ten more than she did. She usually only got a few presents from Aunt Petunia, and one labelled from Dudley. They were usually clothes, and the one from Dudley was usually a giraffe he would later break while explaining to her that his mum forced him to give it to her. She'd usually kick him in the knee.

Her Uncle replied by grunting and putting his newspaper in front of his eyes. Hattie and Aunt Petunia had covered the cake with fondant and decorated it up to look like a present. They were done by the time Dudley came downstairs. He counted his presents. "Twenty-six," he said, his eyes still on the presents. "That's two less than last year."

"You're forgetting my present," Hattie said. She pointed to the cake and said, "Look."

Dudley stepped up and examined the cake. "That shouldn't count. It's a birthday cake. If you didn't make it, mum would have bought me one from the store that actually tasted good. You know I think fondant is gross."

Aunt Petunia replied, "I bought you another cake, popkin. Hattie worked hard on this cake and-"

"It'll taste gross. What's the point if I can't eat it?"

Petunia and Hattie had sat through cake decorating courses together. For any special occasion, Petunia would get Hattie to make some sort of elaborate cake. Dudley generally refused them because often taste was sacrificed for them to look better. Petunia said they had more heart.

Hattie said, "But it's chocolate. I know that's your favourite."

Dudley replied, "But it won't taste as good as real chocolate."

Vernon said, "The boy's got a point, Petunia. The cakes don't taste as good. You could have gone out with the girl to get him a present. You two go out enough."

Petunia put her foot down. "This is a present," she snapped. "I bought another cake for the candles. This cake has heart and she put a lot of work in it. And you didn't count Aunt Marge's present because it was behind this big one from me and dad. So that's the same amount as last year."

Dudley's face pinched up as he suppressed his rage. He glared at Hattie's cake as if he could make it burst into flames. "All right then," he said. "Give me a piece of that cake."

Half an hour and four pieces of cake later, Hattie was in the backseat with Piers and Dudley. Before they had left, Uncle Vernon had managed to corner Hattie without Aunt Petunia noticing. "I'm warning you," he had said. "I'm warning you now, girl – any funny business, anything at all – and we'll move your room to that cupboard under the stairs, and your Aunt won't be able to stop me."

"I'm not going to do anything," Hattie said. "I love the zoo."

But Uncle Vernon never believed her. There had always been incidents that made Aunt Petunia press her lips together and stop talking to her for the day. Once she had tried to straighten Lily's hair, but it fluffed and curled back out as if the hot iron had been cool and crooked.

Another time Aunt Petunia tried to dress her in a pink dress from Aunt Marge. Marge had deliberately bought the most hideous dress she could find, and it showed. The harder Petunia tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Hattie. Hattie watched her cry in what she thought was frustration and she quickly threw out the dress and never discussed it, even when Marge demanded to know why Hattie wasn't wearing the dress.

She also got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Hattie had made the mistake of kicking Dudley in the shins while his gang was around him. In her defence, he had insulted her dead mother (saying if her mum really looked like her, it was possible her mum's looks killed her father), and she didn't see his gang lurking on the other sign of the corner. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Hattie's headmistress telling them Hattie had been climbing school buildings. She shouted out from the other side of her bedroom door to Uncle Vernon (with Aunt Petunia sobbing in the background) that she had planned to jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors, and she supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid-jump. Uncle Vernon explained this was not possible because she was too heavy for the wind to lift.

But today, nothing was going to go wrong. She was going to see giraffes and compare them to Aunt Petunia first hand. She was also hoping they'd have deer there, so she could see a stag up close. She didn't remember seeing them before, but things changed at the zoo just like how things changed everywhere. She also liked having her Aunt's attention when Dudley wanted it. It was his day, and he'd be able to drag her away to the gift shop and to look at the giraffes when Dudley wanted to show her something to make his Aunt's skin crawl, like snakes.

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He spent most of his time complaining about things: people at work, the council, and the bank were just a few of his favourite subjects. He knew better than to complain about Hattie too much in front of Aunt Petunia. He complained about her to his sister, which resulted in his sister bullying Hattie because Aunt Petunia didn't stand up to Marge like she could do with Vernon. Today, Uncle Vernon complained about motorbikes.

"...roaring around like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them.

"I dreamt about a motorbike last night," said Hattie, her forehead resting against the car window. "It was flying."

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his car seat and yelled at Hattie, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache: "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!"

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips. She would never tell Uncle Vernon off if he yelled at Hattie about something nonsensical like this. Both of them seemed to think these ideas would give her dangerous ideas. Hattie knew this. She wished she hadn't said anything.

"I know they don't," she muttered. "It was only a dream."

Dudley made a rude face at Hattie, which she knew her Uncle Vernon saw in the rear view mirror. She ignored it, of course. She knew better than to let something small like this set her off.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and picked up a medium strawberry one for Hattie.

She walked a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of provoking her. Aunt Petunia didn't let Hattie pull her away, explaining to Hattie like a four year old that it was Dudley's day and she should be old enough to know better than to try to take the day away from him.

She couldn't even pull Aunt Petunia away from the reptile house after lunch. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Aunt Petunia walked down the middle, not to close to either window, staying in the darkest areas possible. Hattie peered in the windows after Dudley was done complaining about them. She didn't find them as horrifying as her Aunt, but she wasn't sure she could handle them if they were out of the glass. She was, however, curious as to how they felt. She had a plastic snake, but she found the scales quite smooth. She wondered if the scales were more textured on the snake itself to help it move.

The largest snake in the place could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can, but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley pushed his nose in the glass, and Hattie decided the snake probably saw him as a pig, if the snake had seen a pig. After some egging on, Dudley got his father to rap his knuckles on the glass to make it move, but to no avail.

When they gave up and moved on, Hattie stepped up to the glass. She was careful not to push up her face to the glass like Dudley. She wondered if it had died of loneliness, no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass all day long. It was certainly worse than living with relatives. His parents could still be alive somewhere. At least Hattie got to see family. She had someone to hold her hand when she needed it. Sometimes Aunt Petunia hugged her so tightly she wondered if her Aunt thought she was going to just up and fly away. Sometimes she felt like she was on display too, though. It was like her Aunt was examining her, monitoring and judging her every action.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Hattie's. Then it winked. Hattie stared at it and looked around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. So she winked back at the snake.

The snake nodded towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then rolled its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Hattie a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."

Hattie sighed and put a hand up to the glass. "It must be really annoying," she whispered.

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" she asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at the little sign next to the glass. Hattie peered at it. She read that the snake's breed, a boa constrictor, was from Brazil, although this particular snake was bred at the zoo. "So you've never seen Brazil?" Hattie asked.

As the snake shook its head slowly, a shout from behind Hattie made both of them jump. "Dudley! Mr. Dursley! Come and look at this snake! You wouldn't believe what it's doing!"

Dudley and Uncle Vernon rushed to the tank, and Uncle Vernon pushed Hattie out of the way. Before she could hit the ground, Aunt Petunia caught her as if she had been standing there the entire time. Hattie was too surprised to see that she gave her a sympathetic smile. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

Aunt Petunia let go of Hattie and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. Hattie's eyes widened at the sight of the snake. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past Hattie and her aunt, Hattie could have sworn a law, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come. Thanksss, amigo."

That's when Aunt Petunia screamed, piercing Hattie's left eardrum. Her scream then broke into rough heaving sobs, sobs which continued through a cup of strong sweet tea from the zoo director himself who apologized over and over again, and through the entire car ride home. Piers whispered between Dudley and Hattie in the car, "Hattie was talking to it, weren't you, Hattie?"

Uncle Vernon's face was purple from the rage he was suppressing. He didn't want to scream at Hattie with Piers in the car, since he was bound to tell his mother every detail, including whatever punishment Vernon would scream at Hattie.

But he didn't get a chance to scream at Hattie. She was stuffed into her room before she could explain. Her Aunt's eyes were red and swollen, and the skin around her eyes was raw from the tears. Hattie felt a pang of guilt, although she didn't know what to say. She laid on her bed listening to her Aunt and Uncle arguing in the kitchen below her room. She knew she couldn't sneak down from a room with them yelling there.

"She's going to be a freak like one of them!" Vernon yelled. "I don't know why you listen to that nutcase! You should get rid of her now before things get worse!"

"She has to be normal!" Petunia yelled back. "I need to fix this!"

Vernon's voice stayed sharp. Any sympathy he had for his wife was long gone. "You cannot change this girl! She has that blood running through her! She looks just like Lily and she'll end up just like Lily!"

"Vernon, that's just what I'm worried about! He said that I have to keep her here to keep her safe! If I throw her out she'll be unprotected! She's just a little girl!" Her voice cracked, lowering slightly. "I just want her to be normal."

"Well she's not Petunia! She's a little freak!"

Hattie heard her door open. She hadn't realized she had started crying until she knew someone was looking at her. "Get out," she said to her cousin.

He closed to door behind them and sat down in the chair at her desk. It groaned under his weight. "I hate it when they yell like this," he said. Hattie didn't reply as he began looking at her animal figures. She didn't get a new one at the zoo today. "It's your fault, you know."

"I know," Hattie said, sternly. "I am a problem. If it weren't for me, your life would be perfect. Everyone would love you and no one would yell or scream and the sun would be out every day and rainbows would shoot out of Aunt Marge's butt. Now will you get out?"

Dudley picked up her stag and began pressing down hard on the antlers, seeing how much pressure they could take. "How do you do the things you do?"

"I don't know."

"Why can't I do them?" he asked.

"I don't know."

A piece of the antler snapped off the stag. Hattie flinched. "I don't get why you can do it and I can't," he said. "They never talk about it. They only yell about it and when they yell they don't make sense."

Hattie didn't reply. Dudley tended to play videogames when his parents were yelling, but sometimes he would come into her room and break her figures. She wasn't sure why he picked the stag today, but she hated that he did.

"You ruined my birthday."

"At least you got to see a boa constrictor up close," Hattie said.

"It almost killed me."

Hattie snorted. "It did not."

"I hate you," Dudley said. She was used to him yelling it at her. She was used to his face turning purple like his father's, or fake tears building in his eyes, or his fist connecting with her face or her stomach. But his calm tone was disconcerting. It was like his had thought of this for a while and it was a simple conclusion. It was like a statement of a fact. "I hope mum finally lets dad kick you out."

"At least I wouldn't have to see your ugly face anymore."

He set down the stag and the broken piece on her desk and just walked out of her room with his head raised slightly. For once, he acted like he was beyond being insulted. He acted like her words didn't matter anymore and maybe they didn't. Maybe he thought he had finally won.

Hattie closed the door behind Dudley and then walked over to her desk. She picked up the stag and the broken piece before crawling back into her bed. The voices of her Aunt and Uncle seemed to have faded after her conversation with Dudley. They were talking, but she couldn't make out the words anymore.

Hattie Potter had never felt so alone. At least when her Aunt and Uncle were yelling at each other, she felt included, alive. The way they were talking now they could be talking about anything. They might have already concluded that she'd be out of the house in the morning.

She started to cry, holding the broken toy tightly to her chest. She knew her living situation wasn't ideal. It was hard when her Uncle clearly hated her. She thought Dudley was just jealous of her. But she usually had Aunt Petunia. She remembered when they'd go shopping when she was younger, and Aunt Petunia would make sure Hattie's hand was tightly in her own. She was so worried of losing her back then. Each year it seemed her hugs were a little looser. The fights became more consistent. But who would want to take her in? Maybe she was a freak like Uncle Vernon always said.

She remembered when strangers on the street acknowledged her. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopped with Aunt Petunia. She pulled Hattie quickly away and left the shop instantly. They went back home and watched television together for the rest of the day. The other cases, the wild women waving at her, the bald men in long purple coast shaking her hands, they all were fleeting. No one wanted to be around her permanently. They all disappeared when she went to take a closer look at them. They all disappeared like her own parents too.

The only thing she could remember about her parents was the green light of the car crash. She couldn't wrap her mind around why the light was green, but it was, and it was her only memory of what had happened to them. Maybe she had done it. Maybe she had done it like how she had made the glass disappear or the clothes shrink. Maybe that's why Uncle Vernon hated her so much. Maybe he was just afraid of disappearing like everyone else in her life.

She fell asleep crying and feeling alone. She woke up with Aunt Petunia's hand on her forehead, and the stag repaired in her hand. As she felt the repaired prongs of the stag, she instantly wished she had fallen asleep with the giraffe.


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter from No One

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry 3

A/N: This story is being cross-posted on my LJ account (see website). Feel free to review there if you want me to reply directly to your review.  
This one is a lot less exciting than the original book version. Hopefully it'll pick up!

Chapter Three: The Letter from No One

When Aunt Petunia noticed that Hattie was awake, she felt her forehead, her thumb resting on Hattie's scar. "Hattie dear," Aunt Petunia said. "You have a fever. I think you should spend some time in bed."

Hattie rubbed her swollen eyes. Yesterday was definitely not a fever-induced hallucination. She didn't have chills or feel too hot. Her head throbbed a bit, but she was pretty sure that was from crying the night away. Aunt Petunia pried the stag out of her hand and held onto it. Hattie felt strangely naked without it. "I don't feel sick," she said.

"I think it's walking pneumonia. Stay in bed unless you have to use the washroom to throw up," Aunt Petunia said. She stood up from the bed and set the stag down on Hattie's desk.

"Are you getting rid of me?" Hattie asked, sitting up. "Is that what this is about?"

"Don't be silly, my dear," Aunt Petunia replied with a distant smile. "Try not to take your uncle too seriously. His temper makes him say silly things."

Hattie still felt unnerved, especially when she was supposed to stay in bed for the rest of the school year. Aunt Petunia helped her with all her homework so that she still had finished the year out. Hattie found herself pacing her room when Aunt Petunia went out to wear off extra energy. When Aunt Petunia declared her healthy, she was well into summer. She suspected that it was because of Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day, Aunt Petunia wanted her out of the house. Hattie wondered if she was trying to separate her from anything that would provoke the weird things that happened around her.

So Hattie spent her time going on walks around the street a lot, thinking about the following school year. She would be going to secondary school, and she would finally be away from Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings, but Hattie was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. This was because Uncle Vernon didn't think Hattie had the intelligence for Smeltings, and he also didn't want to lay out the money for her. She suspected that Aunt Petunia didn't protest because of the way Dudley and Hattie provoked each other and decided it would be best if they were separated. Dudley thought Hattie going to public school was very funny.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Hattie. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No thanks," said Hattie. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it – it might be sick." Then she ran, before Dudley could work out what she'd said.

One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform. She was planning to take the both of them, but Dudley complained that Hattie would make fun of his uniform. Deciding it would be easier not to have the two of them fighting in the car, Aunt Petunia left Hattie at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as boring as she usually was. She had broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. They spent the day watching television, Mrs. Figg had a running commentary going on over the news, and she even gave her a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.

Hattie wished she was still at Mrs. Figg's as Dudley paraded around in his new uniform in the evening. Both her Aunt and Uncle were positively proud of their son. Aunt Petunia burst into tears, saying "I can't believe it's my Ickle Dudleykins. He looks so handsome and grown-up!"

Hattie knew better than to say anything at all. She thought two of her ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.

In the morning there was the usual smell of bacon and eggs as Hattie came down the stairs, since Aunt Petunia strongly believed in breakfast. She and Hattie were going to pick up her Stonewall uniform today while Dudley was at Piers' house for once. "Breakfast will still be a few minutes," Aunt Petunia said as Hattie got out the orange juice.

Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table reading his newspaper, and Dudley came in to bang his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. Then there was the click of the mail slot and the flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Hattie get it."

"Get the mail, Hattie."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

"If you hit your cousin Dudley, so help me, you will not be getting any breakfast," Aunt Petunia said, turning away from the stove to glare at her son.

When she turned back to the frying pan, Dudley swung at Hattie. She dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. She flipped through the letters as she went into the kitchen. She stumbled onto a letter addressed to her with no return address. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. She was surprised that there was no stamp. She thought for a moment, she didn't exactly have any friends, let alone one that would mail her something. (Dudley managed to bully anyone who tried to befriend Hattie.) Mrs. Figg had sent her a postcard once that she liked with a bunch of cats on it, but that was only because she thought Hattie would liked it. This didn't seem like the type of thing Mrs. Figg would send.

She tossed the other mail on the kitchen table, and she sat down at her seat where Aunt Petunia had placed a plate of bacon and eggs for her. When she flipped it over, Hattie saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Hattie's got a letter!"

Hattie was on the point of unfolding her letter, when it was jerked out of her hand by Uncle Vernon. "That's mine!" said Hattie, trying to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face began to pale, and he gasped, "Petunia!"

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took the letter. She sighed, and she rubbed her temples. She said, "We thought this might happen."

"You said it wouldn't happen," Uncle Vernon said.

"With all these things going on, you really thought it wouldn't happen?"

They were talking as if Hattie and Dudley weren't in the room at all. Dudley glared at Hattie. It was just another problem in Dudley's life that was her fault. He gave his father a sharp tap in the gut with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.

Hattie pushed him. "No, I want to read it," she said through her teeth. "It's mine."

"Get out, both of you," Uncle Vernon said, resignedly.

Both of them left the room, and Uncle Vernon slammed the door behind them. Only after they were out of their sight, did Dudley push Hattie. "I hope it's some obscure relative to take you away," he said.

"It's too bad you're stench is strong enough that it would follow me all around the world," she snarled back at him. "Now shut up so we can eavesdrop."

Both of them pushed their heads against the door. Dudley took a higher position, and Hattie was lower, her face pressed against the folds of fat on his chest. "This is what you wanted," Aunt Petunia hissed. "You wanted her out of this house and this will mean she's out of the house ten months of the year."

"But she'll be one of them when she comes back! I'm not having one in the house, Petunia!"

"Two months, Vernon," she said. "You can go on vacation with Dudley for those two months if you want to. You can avoid her and not make eye contact with her."

"She'll know things, Petunia!" he said. "And are you really going to put her before your own son?"

"No," Aunt Petunia said, sternly. Uncle Vernon had clearly struck a nerve. "But if history is so determined to repeat itself, I won't keep making the same mistakes."

Uncle Vernon sighed, his voice softening. "Tuney, this isn't going to bring your sister back."

"Vernon, it already feels like she is back," Petunia said. "And this is the part where it all went wrong."

"Well then we'll set some rules. I can't have the neighbours thinking that we're freaks. And when she's here there'll be no funny business. Maybe she'll finally learn to control what's been going on."

Hattie imagined her Aunt Petunia smiling. And she would have seen it through a keyhole, if her Uncle Vernon hadn't replaced this door after he broke it off the hinges one evening, screaming to tell Hattie and Dudley to shut up. (Hattie wanted to watch one show on the Telly, whereas Dudley wanted to watch another. They ended up watching their guardian replace the door.)

"Thank you," Petunia replied, softly. "I'll send a reply and I'll see if they'll send someone to talk to Hattie and Dudley. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"I think Dudley should be left out of this," Uncle Vernon said.

Hattie felt Dudley stiffen next to her. She knew he'd be jealous of anything she could do that he couldn't. He told her off once for being able to swing higher than him, even though he didn't even like swinging high.

"He has to understand what's going on," Petunia replied. "He'll find out anyway, and it'll be better if he finds out without his group of friends or-"

"Without that girl hurting him," Vernon interrupted, stiffly.

Petunia hesitated before replying with a "Yes."

"Well then that's settled," Vernon said.

The creak from the chair suggested that he sat down. At the sound of Petunia giving her husband a kiss, Dudley and Hattie pulled away from the door. Dudley whispered, "What are they talking about?"

Hattie began moving towards her room. "I don't know," she replied. "But I can't wait to find out!"

"There's no way you could hurt me," Dudley replied.f

"Yeah I know. There's too much fat," Hattie said.

Dudley pushed her roughly, so she tripped on the staircase. From her lower position, she kicked him in the knee. As Dudley grabbed his knee, Hattie began scrambling up the stairs on all fours. He grabbed her leg, but she managed to get a good kick in on his face. It was hard enough to daze him, but weak enough not to break his nose... again. Finally free, Hattie went into her room and sat up against her door. Dudley tried to open the door, but he gave up after a few minutes. She heard him go back downstairs, and the voices coming from the living room suggested he was watching the telly.

Hattie's heart pounded in her chest. She stayed sitting by the door, and she couldn't wait until the mystery person came along to explain everything. Maybe Dudley was right, maybe it was a mystery relative to take her away. She wondered for a moment if she could leave her Aunt for a stranger. Her Aunt had said something about being home, well at this home, for two months. Smiling, Hattie decided she'd be okay with it, whatever it was, so long as she still got to see her Aunt. Dudley and her Uncle could be out of her life for good and that'd be fine with her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cat Deputy

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry 3

A/N: This story is being cross-posted on my LJ account (see website). Feel free to review there if you want me to reply directly to your review.  
And thanks to Lifeclaw for being my first reviewer 33

Chapter Four: The Cat Deputy

Aunt Petunia was tearing through Hattie's closet to find something for her to wear. Hattie had just come out of the shower and was wrapped in a towel. For once, her Aunt didn't complain that she was dripping on her hardwood floors. "Why are all your clothes ripped?" she asked. "Please tell me you have one nice thing to wear."

"So someone is coming today?" Hattie asked.

Dudley and Hattie were told that someone was coming to talk to Hattie about the new school she would be attending. Of course, Dudley was furious that Hattie wasn't going to Stonewall High, but he had a hard time suppressing his curiosity as well. It was when her Uncle had gone to work that Aunt Petunia told them, and that two days ago.

"Yes," Aunt Petunia replied, "We should have gone out yesterday and bought you new clothes. We'll have to get you clothes before you go to school."

A knock on the door caused her Aunt to tense up. Hattie had heard her in the shower fussing over Dudley in the same way. "Wear these," she said, quickly pulling a pair of jeans and a dress off the floor. "Come down right after you're dressed."

She heard her Aunt clamour down the stairs, and Dudley followed soon after. She looked at what her Aunt had picked, and Hattie decided that her Aunt wasn't thinking clearly, but wore them anyway. She checked herself out in the mirror before going down. She fixed her bangs over her scar and pulled her hair loosely back. She looked acceptable.

She went down the stairs slowly to get a peek at the visitor. She was a tall woman, with her black-hair pulled tightly into a bun. Hattie found herself self-conscious of her loose bun. Her face seemed hard and stern, and her smile was only polite as she looked awkwardly at Dudley and Aunt Petunia, the latter of which was prattling on about how nice a girl Hattie was. The woman wore small spectacles, but the most curious part of her was her emerald-green robes. It reminded her of the strangers who approached her or waved to her.

Harriet moved down the stairs to greet the woman. When she spotted Hattie, she stood up from the couch. Hattie noticed Aunt Petunia had tea out for her. Before Aunt Petunia could stammer out an introduction, the woman spoke, "Harriet, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," she held out her hand for Hattie to shake. "Calling me Professor McGonagall is most appropriate."

Hattie weakly shook her hand, and both of them sat down. Hattie sat beside her Aunt and her Professor sat down on a couch by herself. Dudley had taken his father's easy chair, and he looked more uncomfortable than Hattie felt. The Professor's hands sat primly in her lap.

"I've been informed that you know nothing of your past or anything of your gifts," Professor McGonagall began, trying to avoid eye contact with a very nervous Aunt Petunia.

"Well, we just didn't think she needed to know-" Aunt Petunia began.

"I am not saying this to judge how you and your husband have handled the situation," Professor McGonagall replied, her stern tone suggesting otherwise. "Harriet, your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin are what we call muggles. They have no magic ability and exist in a world that tends to know nothing about our world. There are some exceptions, of course. Some children, like your mother, are born with magic abilities even though their parents exhibit no signs of possessing them themselves."

Hattie felt like she was watching this conversation from a distance, like she was just watching one of Dudley's inane television shows. Professor McGonagall waited for a reaction from Hattie. "So my mother was a wizard?"

"We tend to use the term 'witch' for female wizards. Try not to let the muggle image of what a witch is taint our terminology," Professor McGonagall's stern face tried to loosen up. "Yes, your mother was a witch, and you are one as well. Your father, too, was a wizard."

"So this is why I was able to do strange things?" Hattie asked, with her Aunt cringing slightly. "Like make the glass of the snake cage disappear?"

"While I am not aware of your specific episodes, it is likely magic was behind these events," Professor McGonagall replied. "It is not uncommon for witches and wizards to be able to use magic before they are taught at school. I'm sure your Aunt will have some stories about Lily before she went to Hogwarts."

Hattie felt like she had been hit with an ice cold bucket of water. She wasn't sure why, but she felt uneasy at hearing that her mother had went to Hogwarts. "Did my father go too?" she asked, more nervous than she would have liked.

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows rose curiously. "Well, yes," she replied. "Has... your Aunt discussed your parents with you?"

"The car accident?" Hattie asked, doubtfully. "That's all I've heard."

Hattie found it harder to make eye contact with the Professor. Some part of her, deep in her gut, told her it was all a big hoax. She didn't even feel better when her Aunt took Hattie's hand in hers. Dudley was so quiet he could have been part of the furniture.

Professor McGonagall sighed heavily. "Harriet," she started. "Hattie. Your parents died protecting you from a very evil wizard. This wizard was corrupting and destroying everything we had built, both wizards and muggles. He was consumed in the Dark Arts, and we, the resistance, didn't know who to trust. Some wizards stood up to him, most of those he killed, and some joined his side. Hogwarts was possibly the safest place during those days because this man was afraid of Professor Dumbledore."

Aunt Petunia squeezed Hattie's hand. Hattie bit her tongue, waiting to speak until she heard the rest.

The Professor continued, "And this man went after you and your parents. They were some of the best wizards of their time, you know. They were head boy and girl at Hogwarts, when they attended. He killed them on his way to you, but he couldn't kill you. That's how your mark got on your forehead. It was a powerful spell that tried to kill you, Hattie, but it didn't work on you."

Hattie's scar throbbed when mentioned. She recalled the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than the one that haunted her dreams, and suddenly she remembered something else for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

"I'm sorry," Professor McGonagall said. "No one should have to face this. And I don't blame your Aunt from hiding it from you. While some, well many, may think that you should have known from the beginning, I can also see your Aunt's point of view. She saw that there was the possibility that you could live without knowing the horror you and your parents faced, and she hoped you would be able to."

Hattie's mouth was dry. She noticed that Professor McGonagall didn't say she agreed with what her Aunt did. Perhaps she was one of the many. "Why do I need to know?" she asked, like a gasp.

Professor McGonagall seemed surprised at her response. Hattie wasn't sure she wanted to know, now that she did, but she did want to know why she was told, instead of waiting until she asked. "You're famous in the wizarding world," she said, calmly. "After he tried to kill you, he disappeared. Most of us believe he's still alive, but too weakened to continue the way he was. You're famous for this. After he tried to kill you, he's gone. He killed some of the best witches and wizards of the age, and you were only a baby and you lived. A lot of people see your survival as your success. Some think you defeated the Dark Lord."

"Does he have a name?" Hattie asked.

Professor McGonagall hesitated. "We generally do not speak his name," she explained. "It is rather frowned upon among the wizarding community. He is referred to as 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,' but you've earned a right to his name. His name was Voldemort."

Hattie mouthed the words, but didn't say the name aloud. She felt weak. If she really was a wizard, she was probably a poor excuse for one. Aunt Petunia cautiously spoke, watching Hattie more than Professor McGonagall, "If you think this... monster is still alive, why do some people think that Hattie defeated the Dark Lord?"

Professor McGonagall smiled, happy at Hattie's Aunt's interest. "After he disappeared, people who he had put under a trance came out of it. People who were on his side came back to our side," her tone was harsh with the last sentence, as if she didn't want them back. "I don't think the people could have broken out of the trance if he was still active, and I don't think the people would have been so willing to betray him if they thought he was still alive."

Aunt Petunia nodded. "So Hattie will be safe at this school," she said.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall replied. "Hogwarts is the safest place for her, especially while her magic is blossoming. She will be learning in controlled environments among other students who are just learning too. There will be students coming from muggle backgrounds, so they will have just as limited amount of knowledge in the wizarding world as Hattie does."

"Can I see?" Hattie asked. "I mean, is there some sort of magic you can perform? It's not that I doubt this is happening. It's just, well, it would help my understanding."

Truth be told, Hattie wanted to make sure this wasn't some trick. The fact that Dudley had sat completely still either meant he was waiting to laugh at her, or he was just as shocked as she was. She just didn't want to offend this woman by saying it outright.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Of course," she said, standing up and straightening her robes. "This is very advanced magic though, and not all wizards and witches learn how to do this particular thing."

Hattie nodded, eager to see something she may never learn. Perhaps it would inspire her to work harder to become like this stern-faced woman.

The woman began to shrink, quite quickly. While her own hair shortened and greyed, her skin began to sprout silver fur in a tabby-like pattern. Her ears began to extend and move higher on her head. Her green eyes seemed to widen and her pupils thinned. Her clothes began to fold into her fur, and she noticed that as her nose extended and turned pink, that black markings appeared under her eyes in the shape of the thin spectacles she was wearing.

The cat sat stiffly on the couch. It was not the type of cat that Hattie would cuddle or even pet. Hattie was quite certain even Mrs. Figg would hesitate before approaching this cat. Hattie smiled, nonetheless, and her Aunt clapped her hands together, despite Hattie's hand being locked into one of them. After a brief moment, Professor McGonagall changed back and sat back down on the couch. Hattie couldn't help but notice the Professor give her a soft smile.

"I am the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. While you won't learn to transform yourself, you will learn how to change one object into another," she said.

"I remember your mother coming home and turning teacups into mice," Aunt Petunia said. She smiled, but still sounded a little uncomfortable at the thought. "Apparently, she was quite the student."

Professor McGonagall smiled politely at the memory of teaching Lily Evans when she was at Hogwarts, but did not announce it. She watched Hattie who seemed to be observing everything carefully, from her cousin frozen in the chair, to her Aunt who was nervous and uncomfortable, to herself trying her best to look friendly without ruining her stern Professor persona.

Professor Dumbledore had wanted to send Hagrid to explain things to Hattie, but Professor McGonagall volunteered quickly. She knew Hagrid was much less patient with muggles, and he was already quite attached to Harriet after pulling her out of her home in Godric's Hollow. She had to admit that she was curious, too, to see how Harriet had turned out. Aunt Petunia's letter was quite friendly, although she admitted that she had not told Harriet everything and somehow expected the school to suddenly explain everything to her niece. Professor McGonagall had decided she was up to the task, and she wasn't sure Hagrid was.

"All right," Hattie said. "I will attend Hogwarts and become a witch, preferably one who is brilliant like my mother." She smiled at her professor. "And I think that cat thing is brilliant."

Her Professor nodded and stood up. Hattie and her Aunt stood up a well, although Dudley stayed seated, looking as white as a sheet. "Excellent. I will be looking forward to teaching you. Someone will be by in the morning to take you to pick up your supplies. And don't let him startle you. You'll need this, though. It contains a list of the supplies you'll need for your first year."

Professor McGonagall handed Hattie the letter that started this all. Hattie ran her fingers over the wax seal. "Thank you," Hattie said, her heart pounding in her ears.

Aunt Petunia and Hattie walked Professor McGonagall to the door. She walked out like she was just one of the neighbours. Aunt Petunia didn't even complain about what the neighbours would think of someone in her attire walking out of the house. Aunt Petunia closed the door as Professor McGonagall hit the end of the driveway.

Before Aunt Petunia could talk to her, Hattie flipped open the letter and read:  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards )

Dear Miss. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Hattie ran her fingers along Professor McGonagall's signature, excitement rising in her. Hattie was overcome with emotions. She was horrified at what had happened to her parents, she was mad at her Aunt from keeping it from her, although at the same time she was mad at her Professor that she had to be told about it. There was also a big part of her that was excited at the prospect that she would be learning magic. She would be away from Dudley and her uncle. She wouldn't have to go to Stonewall. She'd be her own person, and while she hoped to be great like her mother, she also wanted to be different. And this school seemed to have promise of this.

She flipped through the other pages, looking at textbooks. Her Professor told her not to be afraid of the man that was coming to help her. She wondered if he could transform into something terrifying, maybe a snake. Or maybe he was something terrifying and simply transformed into a human. While she was imagining what her day was going to be tomorrow, her Aunt walked into the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia began bringing food out of the fridge for lunch. Her niece wanted to be just like her mother. She had always thought the magic was dangerous. Yes, part of her was jealous, but the whole lifestyle just seemed unhealthy. She didn't even know how to talk to Dudley about it. The boy was likely just to pull away from her anyway. She was worried it would alienate him more, but he had his father, and Hattie had no one.

"Hey Aunt Tuney!" Hattie said, "I have to buy a plain pointed hat, and it specified black! How tacky is that! Do you think Professor McGonagall wears a green one?"

That's when Aunt Petunia started crying in the kitchen. She seemed flustered, and she held her nose trying to stop, but the tears kept coming out. She heaved out tears. Hattie was taken aback. She held her Aunt's arm but didn't know what to do. She felt guilty for not crying with her, but for some reason she just couldn't force the tears out. Her Aunt grabbed onto her and held her tightly. "You have to promise me you'll stay safe, okay?" she said. "You have to promise me."

"I promise," Hattie said, her voice muffled by her Aunt's shirt. "You heard the Professor. Hogwarts is the safest place."

Her Aunt sniffled and suddenly pushed Hattie away in a nonchalant manner. "Okay," she said, firmly. "I'm going to have a talk with Dudley."

Her Aunt abandoned the lunch she was making, and Hattie suspected that her Aunt was going to hug her son too. Hattie made her own lunch quietly, but her Aunt and cousin talked too quietly for her to eavesdrop. They were talking though, but she didn't feel right putting her ear up to the door.

It wasn't until she went to bed to try to sleep that she really started to think about her parents. That's when the laughter and the emptiness came back. She thought about her Aunt talking to Dudley while she sat alone in the kitchen. Her parents had died protecting her and she had somehow defeated the man (or was it the monster?) who killed them. What were people going to expect from her? Would his followers be after her? She didn't have anyone to protect her this time.

Hattie got out of bed and picked up the stag again. She ran her finger against the part she must have fixed magically. The repair was seamless. It was like it had never been broken. She was going to have to learn to be the best there was. She went back under her bed sheets, with the stag in her hand.

And what about her Aunt? What about her family now? She may not care much for Uncle Vernon and Dudley, but she certainly couldn't imagine them being attacked or hurt. Would anyone even want to be friends with her at school? All these questions poured through her head as she drifted off into a sleep with unsettling dreams


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!

A/N: As always, this story is being cross-posted on my LJ account (see website). Feel free to reply there if you want me to reply directly to your review.  
I will be taking a break from this story for a month, as I've decided to participate in NaNoWriMo again this year. Because I have so much on my plate right now, I'll be doing a work of FanFiction to relax, so you'll be seeing it here! As soon as the month is up, I'll be switching back to this one.  
(Also, thank you Sakura Lisel for pointing out a mistake I missed!)

Chapter Five: Diagon Alley

Hattie was excited when she heard the heavy knock on their front door. Uncle Vernon had left for work early, and she supposed it was to specifically avoid her escort. He had avoided her all of yesterday, claiming he had a business meeting over dinner, and she hoped he'd avoid her until she went to school. She couldn't really tell if Dudley was avoiding her or not. They didn't have much to say to each other, but they didn't usually have much to say to each other. She couldn't judge whether or not there had been a change.

She answered the door to see a gigantic man, with a long, shaggy mane of brown hair and matching wild, tangled beard. He had tiny, friendly brown eyes, which managed to not get lost in his hair like the remainder of his face.

"Harriet!" the man said, sweeping up the small girl into a tight hug. She noticed he smelt like dog. He set her back down. "Le' me get a look at yeh. Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," he said, his beetle eyes crawling up and down her body. "Yeh look a lot like yer mum, but yeh've got yer dad's eyes."

Aunt Petunia walked into the hallway, and she stumbled a bit when she saw the giant standing in her doorway. Still, she managed to say, "Well, don't let him just stand there Hattie. Invite the poor man in!"

Both Hattie and Aunt Petunia seemed to recall Professor McGonagall's words of not to be afraid of him.

"I'm sorry," Hattie said, with a smile. "Come in."

The man lowered his head, and he somehow managed to stumble his way into the living room. Dudley, who was in the family room, peered at the man over the couch, but didn't make any motion to join them in the living room. "I'll go get some tea," Aunt Petunia said, "Before you two head off."

"That's very kind of yeh," the man said with a smile to Aunt Petunia. When she left, the giant continued, "Anyway – Hattie, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his great black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Hattie opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with "Happy Birthday Harriet" written on it in green icing.

Hattie looked up at the giant. She wanted to say thank you, she was quite touched. In the excitement of the day, she had forgotten that today was her birthday. Apparently everyone else had too. She held back tears and sniffed her nose. "Thank you," she said, "And I'm sorry, but who are you? Professor McGonagall never said your name."

The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keyes and Grounds at Hogwarts," he beamed. He held out an enormous hand and shook Hattie's whole arm.

Aunt Petunia came in carrying a tea tray. "That's very sweet of you to bring Hattie a cake. Hagrid, right?" she said, setting the tea tray down. "I'm afraid in the excitement we're postponing her birthday celebration a bit. The sweet thing hasn't complained though. I'll cut a piece for everyone."

"Thank yeh," Hagrid said, smiling as Aunt Petunia took the cake from Hattie's hand and began cutting it.

Hattie began pouring Hagrid some tea as well. "Dudley, are you going to come in here and say hello to the man?" she waited for a reply, but got none except for Hagrid's light chuckle. She continued, "You're not getting a piece of this cake unless you do."

"Ah, look at this un," Hagrid said, eyeing up Dudley who waddled in.

"Hello," Dudley said, sitting down beside Hattie.

She felt herself sink further into the couch through his weight. "Introduce yourself, Dudley," she said. "Don't be rude."

"You just did mum," he said.

"Dudley!" she scolded.

Hagrid watched the two curiously, taking time to watch Hattie's amused reaction to their banter. "Sorry, sir," Dudley said stoically. "I'm Dudley. I'm Hattie's cousin. I am not a wizard."

"An' that's nothin' to be ashamed of," Hagrid replied. "Hullo Dudley. I'm Hagrid."

Hattie noticed that Dudley's smile was quite shy. The giant intimidated him greatly. Aunt Petunia gave each of them a piece. Hagrid's piece seemed to be a generous portion of the cake, but she suspected her Aunt had taken his size into consideration.

Aunt Petunia asked questions about what Hagrid actually did at the school. He explained his grounds keeping duties with the greatest enthusiasm. He also touched on the Forbidden Forest, with his beady eyes on Dudley, describing some of the creatures that could be found there. Dudley came out of his shell, asking a number of questions about the centaurs. Hattie and Aunt Petunia were both surprised at Dudley's interest in them.

When they all had finished their second slice of cake, Hagrid said, "Well, best be off, Hattie, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yet stuff fer school."

Aunt Petunia stood up, straightening her apron and skirt. "That's something I meant to discuss with you Hagrid. How much money should I give to Hattie?" She blushed, adding, "Will she be able to buy some things second hand? I'm afraid Vernon hasn't let me set out much money for her education."

Hagrid snorted. His friendly posturing suddenly stiffened, appearing more hostile. Hattie could tell he didn't care much for her uncle. "Don't worry about that," Hagrid said. "Hattie's parents left 'er more than enough ter take care of 'er. But thas just 'er money, now. Dursley can't get his grubby hands on none of it."

Aunt Petunia smiled in his hostility. "That would be for the best," she replied. "Does this mean you'll be stopping at a... wizard bank?"

"Gringotts," Hagrid said. "Wizard's bank. Run by goblins."

"Goblins?" Dudley asked, quite excited.

"Yeah – so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe – 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid's hostile demeanour melted as he drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you – gettin' things from Gringotts – knows he can trust me, see."

"Well then, I shouldn't have to worry about trusting you with my niece!" Aunt Petunia replied.

"Worry!" Hagrid said, with a roar of laughter. "I was th' one who grabbed Hattie from th' house. Took 'er straight ter Dumbledore, I did. I dropped 'er off right 'ere too."

"Then I should be thanking you too!" Aunt Petunia added, taking Hagrid's hand in hers. "Thank you for looking out for my niece when she needed it most."

The little pieces of Hagrid's face that could be seen through his hair turned beet red. "I'll be lookin' out for 'er at Hogwarts too. Anythin' goes wrong, I'll be firs' there ter help her. Not that anythin' would go wrong. Hogwarts is tha safest place fer anything yeh want ter keep safe."

"I'll hold you to that," Aunt Petunia said, letting his hand go.

Hagrid's eyes showed that he was smiling, and he stood up from the couch. "Got everythin', Hattie?" he asked. "Come on, then."

Dudley looked to his mother, pouting. He whispered to her, "Mum, I want to see th' goblins."

"I'm not sure Hagrid would appreciate the extra company."

"O' course I would," Hagrid said, "But keep close and don't touch anythin'"

Hattie wondered if Hagrid's intimidation over Dudley would be enough to keep him from touching everything. She was looking forward to spending time alone with Hagrid, hoping that she'd be able to pry information about her parents from him. However, with Aunt Petunia loitering around her, it'd be unlikely that she'd be able to get any information.

Aunt Petunia offered to drive, and Hagrid gave Hattie one of his sideways looks. "If I was ter – er – make a bit more room, would you mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"

"Of course not," Hattie said, eager to see more magic.

Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella, tapped it twice on the roof of the car, and when Hagrid opened the back seat, there seemed to be twice as much room in the back seat. Dudley sat in the front with his mum, and Hattie squeezed into the back with Hagrid. When Aunt Petunia started the car, Dudley turned around in his seat and asked Hagrid, owl-eyed, "So what have the goblins done to make Gringotts so hard to break into?"

"Spells – enchantments," said Hagrid. He pulled a paper called the "Daily Prophet" and began unfolding it. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high-security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way – Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."

Dudley's mouth was agape, and he turned back around in his seat. Hattie wondered if his mass amounts of video games perhaps gave Dudley a more open mind when it came to things that were different. Hagrid began reading his paper, causing Dudley to turn around and Hattie to stop asking questions. They learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this. Both of them had so many questions, but they did their best to keep quiet. Aunt Petunia tried to focus on the road. She hadn't been to this "Leaky Cauldron" before.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Hattie asked, and she noticed Dudley watching them through the rear view mirror.

"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

"But what does the Ministry of Magic do?" Dudley asked.

Hagrid replied, "Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."

"Why?" Dudley asked.

"Why?" Hagrid asked, "Blimey, Dudley, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."

Dudley looked down thoughtfully, as if he had been planning to ask Hattie for magical solutions to all of his problems next year. Hattie tried not to notice that the pictures on the newspaper seemed to be moving around. She watched them for a while, noticing that Hagrid didn't seem to appreciate the speed that they were going, but he didn't say anything. To keep his mind even, he pulled out some yarn and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

"Still got yer letter, Hattie?" he asked as he counted stitches.

Hattie pulled out the envelope from her pocket. She carried it with her wherever she went. There were many creases in the letter to keep it tightly in her pocket. She was worried Dudley was going to try to take it from her.

"Good," Hagrid said. "There's a list of everything yeh need."

She read over the second sheet of paper again, excitement rushing through her. She couldn't wait to pick up all these things. She was most excited about the typical witch things to own – a cauldron, a wand, the pointed hat, but she was looking forward to flipping though the books as well. She was quite certain her Aunt wouldn't allow her to have any pets, even if ten months out of the year it wouldn't be at home.

"Here it is," Hagrid said. "I'm not sure where yeh can park though."

Aunt Petunia drove a bit farther to find a parking lot. While she paid for parking, Hagrid stumbled out of the car, looking awkward and uncomfortable. He stood out above the crowd, and Hattie felt quite proud to be with him. They four of them started walking and they quickly reached a tiny, grubby-looking pub.

"This is it," Hagrid said. "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

If Hagrid hadn't of stopped them, Hattie wouldn't have noticed it was there. In fact, Hattie had the most peculiar feeling that only their group could see it, seeing as the other people's eyes didn't even touch its location. Hagrid steered the three of them inside, his arms outstretched.

Hattie couldn't help but note it was dark and shabby, for a famous place. She noticed Aunt Petunia turn up her nose slightly, and Hattie thought it might be one of her Aunt's new fantasies to clean up the place. Dudley was looking curiously at the people. There were a few old women sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid. He clapped one of his great hands on Hattie's shoulder, making her knees buckle, and his other on Aunt Petunia, who managed to maintain her straight, uppity demeanour.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Hattie, "is this – can this be – ?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. Hattie half-expected Dudley to yell out so everyone would look at him instead.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harriet Potter... what an honour."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Hattie and seized her hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Miss Potter, welcome back."

Hattie didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at her. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realized it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. Aunt Petunia shrivelled a bit, bashfully. Dudley tensed up, perhaps not realizing how serious Professor McGonagall had been about Hattie's fame in the wizarding world.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Hattie found herself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

As the people greeted her, she made sure to nod to her Aunt, saying that this is who had taken care of her all those years. Her Aunt shook enthusiastic hands as if she was shaking the hands of Aunt Marge. Hattie recognized the handshake as one being friendly, but still hardened. One gentleman in particular greeted Hattie who caught her attention. "Delighted, Miss Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" Hattie exclaimed, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"She remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone, quite proudly. "Did you hear that? She remembers me!"

It felt like Hattie had spent hours shaking everyone's hands. She was quite certain Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. Dudley and her Aunt kept looking more and more uncomfortable, and Hattie wondered if they were regretting coming along. Hattie didn't mind though. Part of her, a meaner part of her, thought it served them right for just tagging along.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Hattie, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

At this, Aunt Petunia and Dudley suddenly became more interested. They huddled in closer so they could get a better look at who would be teaching Hattie.

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Hattie's hand, "c-can't tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Hattie asked.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously, and eyed up Aunt Petunia cautiously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

Dudley muttered in Hattie's ear, "He doesn't look like he could defend himself from the wind."

Hattie smiled when she caught his smile, realizing that he was teasing the Professor and not teasing her for having him as a Professor. But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Hattie to himself. Aunt Petunia took up the Professor's attention, asking him what sort of things they'd be covering. He looked more afraid to be talking with her, but Hattie suspected the poor man was afraid of everything.

It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on, Hattie."

Doris Crockford shook Hattie's hand one last time, and Aunt Petunia gave Professor Quirrell's shaking hand a warm handshake, one softer than she gave the others, and then Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Hattie. "Did you believe Professor McGonagall when she said yeh was famous? Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh – mind you, he's usually temblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?" Dudley asked.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience. ... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag – never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject – now, where's me umbrella?"

Dudley and Hattie exchanged looks about the species Hagrid had mentioned, but before they could ask, Aunt Petunia cut in, "The poor man's hands were like ice when I touched him."

Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up... two across..." he muttered. "Right, stand back."

Hagrid's company stepped back while Hagrid tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, and archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Hattie's amazement. Dudley and Aunt Petunia, too, looked quite surprised. They stepped through the archway. Hattie looked quickly over her shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. Dudley touched the wall lightly, adding pressure, as if he expected it to break under his will. It didn't.

"We gotta get yer money first," Hagrid said.

Hattie wished she had about eight more eyes, and she bet Dudley and her Aunt wished for the same. Luckily, Hagrid was large enough that they could watch him as well as take in everything else. Her Aunt kept her hand constantly on Dudley's back to make sure he didn't slow down to look at anything. Hattie suspected that her Aunt wanted to hold onto her hand quite tightly, but she worried about embarrassing her daughter. Every once and a while she felt her Aunt's hand on her back, like how she touched Dudley, but always smiled at her.

When they had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops, Hagrid announced, "Gringotts."

She couldn't help but notice he was watching Dudley for his reaction. "That's a goblin," Dudley whispered harshly, pushing Hattie out of enthusiasm. "Look at it."

"It's not polite to stare," Aunt Petunia tutted.

"I won't mum," he said, clearly gaping at the goblin.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Hattie. He had a swarthy, clever face, a point beard and, Hattie noticed, very long fingers and feet. Hattie couldn't help but wonder what the females looked like. The Goblin bowed as they walked inside, and Dudley smiled at the Goblin, getting little in response. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them.

As Hattie's eyes scanned the words of warning, Hagrid said, "Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it."

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, going about their daily business. Dudley looked like he didn't know where to look first. Aunt Petunia kept her eyes focussed on where they needed to go, but Hattie sensed her peripheral vision was picking up everything she needed to see. Hagrid herded them all to the counter. "Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Miss. Harriet Potter's safe."

"You have her key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of mouldy dog biscuits over the goblins book of numbers. The goblin, and Aunt Petunia, wrinkled their noses. Dudley nudged Hattie to look at the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," said Hagrid, at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

Hattie couldn't help but think of Lord Voldemort at that mention, wondering if maybe Dumbledore was keeping his soul hostage. But why bring it to Hogwarts? So she could finish it off?

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid. "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets (much to Aunt Petunia's dismay), they all followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. Hattie couldn't help but notice a skip under Dudley's heel.

Griphook held the door open for them, and they made their way into a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. Dudley's eyes lit up when he noticed the little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. The five of them, Hagrid with some difficulty, squeezed into the car – and they were off.

It was impossible to remember their way through the twisting passages. Hattie felt Aunt Petunia's hand hold hers through most of it. She looked like she was cringing. Dudley, on the other hand, was holding in a loud "Wee!" His wide smile looked like it had the potential to break his face.

When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. Hattie couldn't help but notice Hagrid was looking very green.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Hattie gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," Hagrid smiled, putting a giant's hand on Hattie's shoulder.

All Hattie's – it was incredible. Dudley's jaw dropped completely, and Aunt Petunia had flinched when she noticed it was inside. Her hand tightened on Dudley's shoulder, and Hattie suspected her Aunt and her cousin would be having a chat about what they had seen.

Hattie listened carefully as Hagrid explained the money system to Hattie, while helping her pile some of it into a bag. Aunt Petunia and Dudley stood stiffly outside of the vault. Hagrid turned to Griphook when they were done. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

Dudley flashed a smile at Hattie. He appreciated the high speeds. They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. When they reached the vault, Hattie noticed that vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Hattie asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin. Dudley looked just as pleased to hear this information.

Hattie thought something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, but she only noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Hattie longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask. Dudley, however, did not, and asked, "What's that?"

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid sternly. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." He added. "Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't none of yous talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild car ride later they all stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Hagrid suggested, "Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions. "Petunia, do yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Aunt Petunia nodded.

As Hagrid stepped off, Aunt Petunia turned to Hattie, "Would you like us to join you? Or can we wait out here and look at the shops? I don't think Dudley will get his kicks out of looking at clothes and," she added a bit more quietly, "I'd like to stand still for a little while."

Hattie joked, "You could always get a drink with Hagrid."

"Harriet Lily Potter, you get into that store and stop teasing your poor Aunt," Aunt Petunia tutted.

So Harriet entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, and she couldn't help feeling nervous. Her Aunt peered in the window at her and waved, and she noticed Dudley pressing his face against the window to another store.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. Hattie wondered if it was fashion standards for witches and wizards to wear all one colour.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Hattie started to speak. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Hattie on a stool next to him, slipping a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, his cool eyes getting a glimpse of her, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Hattie.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll just have to smuggle it in somehow."

Hattie was strongly reminded of Dudley at his worst.

She couldn't help but pick up a bit of a negative tone when he asked, "Is that your mum?" and nodded towards her Aunt Petunia.

"No, it's my Aunt," Hattie said. She couldn't help but add a bit defensively, "My parents were wizards though." She was already ashamed when the words came out of her mouth.

"Where are you parents then?" he asked, a little disinterested, but his tone was no longer outright rude.

"They're dead," said Hattie shortly. She wished she hadn't even brought it up. She should have said Aunt Petunia was her mother and let him judge her for it.

"I'm sorry," he continued, "I can't imagine having to live with Muggles. They really should do something so that good wizards and witches don't have to be raised by that riff raff. I really don't think they should let that sort in at all, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine! Do you know what House you'll be in yet?"

"No," Hattie said, feeling a little dense.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they?" he added cheerfully, and Hattie suddenly felt relieved that her reply wasn't stupid – not that she cared what this clearly spoiled brat thought of her. It just meant that it'd be a fair response when she meant decent aspiring witches and wizards. "I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Before she could response, Aunt Petunia stepped into the store. Madam Malkin looked up, but noticed her heading towards Hattie, and didn't offer any help. "Hagrid's off showing Dudley something I can't pronounce," Aunt Petunia said, "Which lets me look at you in your robes! And just look at you!"

She could feel the boy beside her tensing. Aunt Petunia had made the effort to dress nicely, she even changed before they left the house, but she didn't exactly blend in with the robes of the witches and wizards. She might as well have been a goblin.

"I know," Hattie said, determined to show the boy how wonderful her Aunt was. "They're quite comfortable as well."

"Well you look just stunning," her Aunt said, tearing up. "Oh, you're so grown up."

She held Hattie's hand for a moment, as if she was the only one in the room. Hattie wondered if her Aunt was remembering her sister in robes likes these. She also wondered how frequently wizard fashion changed. "I'm sorry," Aunt Petunia apologized, wiping her eyes. "This is why I shouldn't have come in, look at me embarrassing you like this."

Madam Malkin beamed at Hattie's Aunt's reaction to the robes. "You're not embarrassing me at all," Hattie said confidently. "I'm just glad you're so supportive, considering I hadn't even heard of this place before I received my letter."

Aunt Petunia said, "Well I knew it'd be the best for you considering your mum was head girl there."

Hattie smiled at the way her Aunt seemed to read her mind. It was possible that her Aunt thought she was trying to impress the boy instead of pushing his buttons, but she decided that the wide-eyed look on his face was completely worth it.

"That's it, you're done, my dear," and Hattie let her Aunt help her off the footstool.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts," Hattie said happily to the boy.

He added, "I suppose," in his drawling tone.

Aunt Petunia took her hand as they walked out of the store with her new parcel. She didn't ask, but watched her niece carefully as if she'd be able to read it off her face. They met up with Hagrid and Dudley in an ice cream shop. Hattie was surprised at how well Dudley and Hagrid had hit it off. She suspected it was because Dudley was too afraid of Hagrid to be a jerk to him, which allowed Hagrid to get straight to the enthusiastic little boy who loved fantasy and sci-fi videogames.

Hattie was rather quiet as she ate the ice cream that Hagrid had bought for him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). While Dudley was telling his mum about the things he had seen, Hagrid asked Hattie quietly, "What's up?"

"This boy in Madam Malkin's!" she started, angry. She told him all about the pale boy, and her tone was so fierce that even Dudley stopped to listen. "– and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in –"

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were – he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. Yeh saw what everyone–"

"That's not the point," Hattie cut him off. "It doesn't matter who I am, it's how he treated my Aunt. God knows what would have happened if he saw Dudley waddling around– "

"Hey!" Dudley said, "You don't have to be mean to me because of–"

"Witches and wizards who come from Muggle families are not worse," Hattie said. "They can't be, because my mum was so great. And I'm in the same boat as all of them. I don't know about any of this stuff. What makes me different from them?"

Aunt Petunia squeezed Hattie's hand. "Sweetie," she said, "You can't let this boy bother you. I suspect you'll meet lots of people with opinions that are different than yours, people with hateful opinions that you strongly disagree with, but it's part of life to learn how to deal with them."

"Is punching him in the face a good way to deal with him?" Hattie asked.

Hagrid chuckled at this and nodded, but her Aunt looked at her sternly. "No," she said. "You have to be better than him. You can show him by being a brilliant witch, and by beating his grades by a landslide."

Hattie smiled, feeling better. "Thank you," she said to her Aunt.

Her Aunt still frowned at her. She continued, "And don't make fun of your cousin. He's being very supportive of this, you shouldn't always take your anger out on him."

Hattie's smile faded as she said, "Yes Aunt," and added "Sorry Dudley."

Hagrid smiled and winked at Hattie when her Aunt wasn't looking. She was happy at least he was supportive of her antics. While they moved through a parchment and quill store, Hattie asked, "And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School Houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but they're hard workin' folk and value friendship. 'Sides, better Hufflepuff than Slytherin."

"Why's that?"

Hagrid said darkly, "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Vol-, sorry – You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

They bought Hattie's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts, a shop that Aunt Petunia seemed interested in, and not even Dudley looked bored in it. Aside from her textbooks, Hattie bought Aunt Petunia a book she had been looking at called, "Break with a Banshee." Her Aunt commented on the handsome author who winked at her from the back of the book. (Hagrid had explained the moving pictures to Hattie while she was looking at the books.) "Hopefully it's an interesting read," Aunt Petunia said. "Your Uncle will give me an earful just for having it."

They moved through the shops as Hattie picked up a cauldron (although Hagrid had to talk Hattie out of buying a gold one, he said, "It says pewter on yer list"), a nice set a scales for weighing potion ingredients, and a collapsible brass telescope. Hattie kept her eye on Dudley, to see if there was anything specific he wanted that she could pick up for him. She didn't exactly feel bad about the comment on his weight, but she decided it would be easier to get along with him if they weren't seeing each other for ten months of the year.

Both Hattie and Dudley was quite fascinated by the Apothecary, the things inside making up for the smell, but Hattie knew she couldn't pick Dudley up anything from there as both her guardians were likely to complain about the smell and whatever horrible things he did with it.

Once done with the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Hattie's list again. "Just yet wand left – oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

Hattie felt herself go red. "You really don't have to – "

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at – an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everything. Then yeh won't have no excuse to write yer Aunt!"

Aunt Petunia seemed to beam at this. Hagrid winked at Hattie. It was as if he knew her Aunt would hesitate as to having any pet. The four wandered into Eeylops Owl Emporium. It was dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. A beautiful snowy owl had caught Hattie's eye, and Hagrid immediately decided that this owl was the one for her. While Hagrid was paying, she noticed Dudley checking out a silver Spotted Owl, with a massive tunnelling face, and tiny yellow eyes.

"You like him?" Hattie asked.

Dudley shrugged, stuck his finger in the cage, and flinched as the owl started nibbling on it.

"If you had one, you could write to me," she said. "You wouldn't have to wait for me to write to Aunt."

"As if I'd want to talk to you," he said.

"Okay, what about if there's an emergency and you have to contact me. I don't know if they have any normal ways of contacting people at Hogwarts," Hattie said.

"I'm sure they do. What kind of stupid school would it be if they didn't have phones?"

"Dudley stop being so dense. I'm trying to come up with an excuse to buy you this owl."

"Well, you did make me that terrible cake for my birthday. This would make up for it."

Aunt Petunia was too busy looking at the cats to notice Hattie buying Dudley his owl. When they stepped out of the shop, Hattie was carrying a large cage which held her owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. She couldn't stop stammering her thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell. Dudley too was carrying a large cage, but his owl was much more active, twirling his head around to take a look at everything, much like Dudley. It hooted often, too, commenting on what it saw. Dudley didn't bother to say thank you. Aunt Petunia carried a scowl, upset that her niece had bought Dudley the owl.

Hagrid said, leading them in the direction of the shop, "Just Ollivanders left now – only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

The last shop was narrow and shabby, and a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as Hattie and Hagrid stepped out. Aunt Petunia and Dudley waited outside the shop, and Hattie suspected that her Aunt was going to lecture Dudley a bit for the purchase. Hattie hoped Dudley wouldn't hold it against her.

Hattie noticed, for some reason, the back of her neck prickled as she looked around the shop. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

The soft voice saying, "Good afternoon" made Hattie jump. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off a single, spindly chair that he had tried to sit on. The old man stood before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Hattie awkward.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harriet Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your father's eyes. It seems only yesterday he was in here himself, buying his first wand. Eleven inches long, pliable, made of mahogany. Nice wand for transfiguration."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Hattie, and she tensed. She felt like she was being fitted, like when she was in Madam Malkin's earlier in the day (although now Hattie felt like it had been days earlier). She also wished the poor man would blink. His silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your mother, on the other hand, favoured a willow wand. Ten and a quarter inches long. Swishy. A little less power, but excellent for charm work. Well, I say your mother favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Hattie wanted to ask more. Did her parents tense up too when this man got close to them, but then Mr. Ollivander came so close that he and Hattie were almost nose to nose. She decided that if her Aunt were present, she would clear her throat loudly. Hattie looked away as she could see herself reflected in his watery eyes.

"And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lighting scar on Hattie's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly, stepping back. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yes. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, to Hattie's relief, spotted Hagrid. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again! Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

His sternness surprised Hattie, and she couldn't recall Hagrid talking about being expelled. She felt as if it was just Mr. Ollivander and Hagrid in the room, and the ghosts of Hagrid's past in the background.

"Er – yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. His eyes stayed to the ground, and Hattie wished he'd look at her. He added brightly, "I've still got the pieces though."

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Hattie noticed that he griped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

Mr. Ollivander, after giving Hagrid a piercing look, turned back to Hattie. "Well now, Miss. Potter. Let me see." He pulled out a long tape measure. "Which is your wand arm?"

Mr. Ollivander and Hattie went through the motions of picking out a wand. Hattie found the whole thing a mixture of intrigue and anxiety. She loved how the tape measure moved on its own after a while, and she laughed as it moved to her nostrils. She wondered if it was a gimmick to keep uncomfortable kids like her relaxed.

Hattie loved waving the wand about. She felt it was just like playing a game. She still felt distanced from what was happening, even with the tape measure pressing up against her. It wasn't until she waved an eleven inch, holly and phoenix feather wand that she felt something inside her click. She felt like she was back inside of her body, as if this wand was confirmation that the past few days wasn't just some hoax. She felt like this is what she was meant to do. As she brought the wand swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework.

Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."

He put Hattie's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious..."

"Sorry," said Hattie, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Hattie with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."

Hattie swallowed.

"Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Miss Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Hattie shivered. She wasn't sure she liked Mr. Ollivander too much. She paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Hattie, Hagrid, Dudley, and Aunt Petunia walked back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Hattie walked as though she was in a trance. Aunt Petunia shrunk a slightly as they walked back to the car, Dudley and Hattie with their cages. They put all the parcels, minus the owls, into the truck of the car. Hattie and Dudley kept their new pets on their laps as they got into the car. It was still extended from when Hagrid had charmed it earlier. Aunt Petunia asked, "How long will this transformation last?"

Hagrid's beetle eyes looked at her in the rear view mirror. "I'll take it off when I get out of the car, don't worry," he said.

They exchanged another look in the mirror, and Aunt Petunia started asking Dudley questions about their trip to keep him talking, giving Hagrid the chance to talk to Hattie. He smiled at her softly.

"You all right, Hattie?"

Hattie wasn't sure she could explain. She didn't know what Hagrid had been through, and she felt as though she'd just be complaining about petty things. She sighed before saying, "Everyone thinks I'm special, but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous, which I didn't know about until yesterday, and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happen when Vol-, sorry – I mean the night my parents died."

Hagrid's head stayed turned. The consistent sound of Dudley's rambling comfortably filled in any silence. His eyes showed a very kind smile.

"Don' you worry, Hattie. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts – I did – still do, 'smatter of fact."

Hattie smiled at him. She felt somewhat relieved. If someone who was expelled from Hogwarts had a great time, she was sure to be all right. Plus, Hagrid's height certainly wouldn't allow him to blend in. He probably knew what it was like to be singled out.

Aunt Petunia tried to let Hagrid in for more to eat, but he politely declined. Aunt Petunia thanked him repeatedly for taking Hattie and them on the trip, and for all his help. She seemed warmer with him than with Professor McGonagall, possibly because of how he impressed Dudley. Dudley made the effort to shake his hand, and Hattie noticed him examine how much larger Hagrid's was over his. When Hagrid said goodbye to Hattie, he handed her an envelope.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September – King's Cross – it's all on yer ticket. Any questions, or if yer gettin' cold feet, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me. See yeh soon, Hattie."

Hattie thanked him again, and by the time Hattie and Dudley could press themselves against the window to watch him leave, Hagrid had already gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Journey from Platform 9 & 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!  
A/N: And we're back! I won't be starting any new projects until this work is finished. Hopefully updates will be once or twice a week.

Chapter Six: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Hattie's last month with the Dursleys was quite tolerable. Uncle Vernon was half furious with the arrangement and spent more time working than Hattie ever remembered. He acted as though any chair with Hattie in it were empty. Aunt Petunia would get teary at the drop of a hat, because of both Dudley and Hattie going off to school, she often broke into fits of tears, usually when she was cooking and Hattie and Dudley were in the other room watching the tele. While at first it was easy to comfort the poor woman, nearing the end of the summer Hattie and Dudley would play Rock-Paper-Scissors over who would comfort her.

Dudley spent most afternoons out with his gang. They seemed to loiter around the house less, perhaps because of Aunt Petunia's fits, or because of Dudley's new owl, but he was always home in the evening. He often walked around with his owl, now named Rubeus, on his shoulder. He ignored whatever pain his felt from the owl's massive claws digging into his collar bone. Uncle Vernon generally just snorted at his son's new favourite pet, but both of his parents complained when he trained it to bring in dead rabbits.

"But they're eating your garden mum," Dudley would say.

And Aunt Petunia would reply, "I'd rather them eating my garden than Rubeus eating them in here."

Then Uncle Vernon would say, "What do you expect? You let him get involved in that deviant lifestyle, and now you have dead rabbits on your kitchen table in the morning. I'm just glad to see those ruddy demons dead. What's Hattie's owl doing for us? She just sleeps all day."

Originally Uncle Vernon complained about Hattie's owl's hooting, until he realized that it was Rubeus who was hooting all the time. So now he blamed Hattie or Aunt Petunia for letting him have the owl.

Hattie had decided to call her owl Hedwig, a name she had found when reading A History of Magic. Her school books were very interesting. She usually read well into the night, as she was busy during the day helping Aunt Petunia cook and tend to the house. Hattie opened Hedwig's cage door at night, letting her swoop in and out of the open window. Instead of rabbits on the kitchen table, Hedwig would bring in mice, which Hattie usually put in Hedwig's cage so Aunt Petunia wouldn't complain about them being on the floor. Every night before Hattie went to sleep, she ticked off another day on the piece of paper she kept in one of her textbooks, counting down to September the first.

On the last day of August, Aunt Petunia came to tuck Hattie in. Hattie had done most of the chores and cooking that day, because her Aunt was at her worst. Hattie was surprised she even got out of bed in the morning. "Is Uncle Vernon coming with us to the station tomorrow?" Hattie asked.

Aunt Petunia smiled. "Don't hold your breath," she whispered with a smile. "Dudley was hoping to send you off too, but I don't think your Uncle would approve."

"I guess he wasn't happy with the owl."

Aunt Petunia sighed. "While I appreciate you trying to be friendlier with Dudley, I'm afraid your Uncle doesn't approve of your... differences and the fact that Dudley seems interested in them only bothers him more," she explained, rubbing her forehead. "I'm just glad Dudley doesn't let Rubeus out during the day. Maybe it's for the best that you'll be separated for a while. Your Uncle will come around, he just needs time to understand that."

Hattie was doubtful, but nodded nonetheless. Her Aunt brushed Hattie's bangs away to kiss her forehead and wish her goodnight. "Don't read too late. You have a big day tomorrow."

Hattie woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. She pulled the book off her chest that she had been reading until she fell asleep, and she got up to pull on her jeans. She had decided to change into her wizard robes on the train so she wouldn't embarrass her Aunt by strutting around in public in them. She checked her Hogwarts list yet again to make sure she had everything she needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then she went downstairs to make breakfast for her Aunt and herself.

Before she had finished, Dudley wandered into the kitchen in PJs decorated with rocket ships on them. She remembered being with Aunt Petunia when she bought them for him. "You're off then?" he said, sitting down at the table, expecting to be fed.

She flipped a pancake onto Dudley's plate. "Soon," Hattie replied.

"Rubeus intends to visit," he said, cutting up the pancake. "He'll miss Hedwig's company. They never went after the same prey, you know. No competition between the two."

Hattie smiled, and put another on his plate. "Is Rubeus going to be carrying any letters?" she asked.

"Probably not," Dudley said, drowning the pancakes in syrup, "Unless mum's got anything for you, or you've got anything for her."

"You want to know about the school?"

He shrugged, shovelling the pancakes into his mouth. "Mum'll just tell me about it."

"Well, if Rubeus looks like he wants to carry something, maybe I'll drop you a note."

"He'd appreciate that."

Hattie left a few pancakes out for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and she put some for herself on a plate. The only noise in the room was the cutlery chopping up the pancakes. Aunt Petunia came down shortly, and grabbed pancakes for herself. She filled the room with inane chatter about the trip to the station. Dudley's contribution was a grunt or two. Uncle Vernon was not seen.

Aunt Petunia forced Dudley to help Hattie load her luggage. He tried to get himself to come by commenting that there was no way Hattie could carry this luggage to the train, but Aunt Petunia would have one of it. Hattie decided that was an argument that Aunt Petunia had lost, and she had no intention of making things worse. She sort of admired her Aunt's ability to take her losses with a chin up.

Hattie carried Hedwig's cage, and Dudley carried Hattie's trunk. While they were walking down the stairs, Dudley opened his mouth to say something, hesitated, and then dropped her trunk and said, "Here's your junk."

Hattie replied, "Thanks," rather sarcastically, and added, "I hope you enjoy Smeltings, Dudley."

"Yup," he replied.

Aunt Petunia gave Dudley a more heartfelt goodbye, and forced him to say goodbye to Hattie and for her to return the farewell. Hattie and her Aunt piled into the car. Hagrid had forgotten to fix the car after he left, so they had much more room. While her Aunt originally complained about the arrangement, "What would the neighbours think?" she asked, when she started grocery shopping she found it much easier. Hattie promised to get it fixed when she knew how, but Aunt Petunia didn't pressure her to do. During the ride, her Aunt kept the radio on, and she consistently switched the station tutting frequently about "the trash they play on the radio now."

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Aunt Petunia helped Hattie put her things on a cart and they wheeled it into the station, with Hedwig squawking in complaint the entire way. They were laughing until they reached the platform. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

The two stared at the space for a moment, as if the 3/4s would suddenly appear for them. "Your platform should be somewhere in the middle," Aunt Petunia said. "Perhaps Hagrid forgot to tell us something you had to do? Like how he did with Diagon Alley."

"We could ask for help," Hattie said.

"I am not asking that guard about some witchy school," Aunt Petunia said. "It's bad enough everyone is staring at Hedwig. He probably wouldn't know what was going on."

"Maybe if I tap something with my wand?" Hattie asked. "Like the ticket inspector's stand. It could be 3/4s between platforms 9 and 10."

"I'd say it's more like half," Aunt Petunia said, "But we could give it a try."

As Hattie turned to their cart to find her wand, a group of people passed just behind them and Hattie caught a few words of what they were saying.

"– packed with Muggles, of course –"

Hattie and Aunt Petunia swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Hattie's in front of him – and they had an owl. Aunt Petunia grabbed Hattie's cart and pushed after them. Hattie heard her heart in her ears. They stopped and so did they, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

The talked quickly about the platform. Hattie noticed a small girl, who had their same red hair, holding the plump woman's hand. Hattie wished she was holding Aunt Petunia's hand, and they watched as the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten, and just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

Aunt Petunia said, "Do you think we should ask them? I didn't see what happened, I must have blinked."

As Aunt Petunia and Hattie approached they watched what appeared to be twins walk through the barrier one after the other. Hattie was quite certain she could do it, if Aunt Petunia was holding her hand, but she wanted to make sure there wasn't something she missed.

"Excuse me," Hattie said to the plump woman.

"Hello dear," she said, with a smile to Aunt Petunia. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. Hattie tried not to stare. He reminded her of one of those puppies with huge paws to grow into.

"Yes," said Hattie." The thing is – the thing is, we don't know how to –"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Hattie nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of run if you're nervous. Go on, now before Ron. I'll help your mother along after."

Hattie didn't waste time correcting the woman, and she pushed her trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid, but she took it at a run, like the woman suggested. She felt herself sweating as she neared the barrier. She wanted to keep her eyes open, but they closed, bracing themselves for a crash, but it didn't come, she kept on running, and she opened her eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. She had done it. Her Aunt emerged soon after, and they moved out of the way to talk. Her Aunt took a minute out to survey what was going on around her. She seemed nervous, her long fingers twitching. Hattie caught the plump woman's eye and smiled, before turning back to her Aunt. "Let's go find you a seat," Aunt Petunia said with a weak smile.

They walked along the platform finding the first few carriages already packed with students. Hattie pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She put Hedwig inside first, who had finally stopped complaining, and then started to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. Her Aunt awkwardly tried to help her raise the trunk as well, until someone interrupted, "Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins she'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Hattie said.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

"What upstanding gentlemen," Aunt Petunia beamed.

With the twins' help, Aunt Petunia stepped back, and Hattie's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. Petunia tried to watch through the window what was happening, waiting for her niece to step out to say goodbye. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears.

"Thanks," Hattie said to the twins, pushing her sweaty bangs out of her eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Hattie's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you – ?"

"She is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Hattie.

"What?" said Hattie.

"Harriet Potter," chorused the twins.

"Oh, her," said Hattie. "I mean, yes, I am. Although I prefer to go by Hattie."

The two boys gawked at her, and Hattie felt herself turning red. She excused herself to say goodbye to her Aunt. She hopped off the train to find her Aunt standing with the twins' mother. They hopped off soon after her. Although both of them wanted to eavesdrop, they decided they had no time to spare.

Her Aunt was suddenly very teary. "Well, I won't keep you off the train," she said. "You'll want to sit by the window so you can wave goodbye to me."

"I'll write you all the time," Hattie said, trying not to tear up herself. "I'll let you know about everything that happens."

"Even the mundane things?" her Aunt asked.

"Especially the mundane things," Hattie said with a smile.

They embraced, her Aunt holding onto Hattie tightly. Hattie didn't even mind that her Aunt's bony shoulder dug into her chin. "Please be careful, Hattie," Petunia whispered in her niece's ear. "And remember that I love you."

Pulling away, Hattie said, "I will," and added somewhat embarrassed, "And I love you too."

As Hattie stepped away from her Aunt, she noticed the red-haired family staring at them. They both suddenly realized that the family must have been talking about Hattie, the famous Hattie Potter. Her Aunt blushed and straightened Hattie's top. "You better get on the train sweetheart," her Aunt said, kissing her cheek.

Hattie got on the train and sat by the window and leaned out to wave at her Aunt. "Remember to write your cousin too," Petunia said, as the train whistled sounded. "And brush your teeth every night."

"I will," Hattie said, as the girl from the red-haired family started to cry.

Aunt Petunia turned to the family and Hattie smiled at the girl as she looked up to see her siblings and Hattie. Hattie waved as the train began to move, she saw her Aunt and the boys' mother waving. Their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

Hattie watched her Aunt, the girl, and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window and Hattie felt a great leap of excitement. She didn't know what she was going to – but it was bound to be more exciting than what she was leaving behind.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red-headed boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Hattie. "Everywhere else is full."

Hattie shook her head and the boy sat down. The boy glanced at Hattie and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Hattie noticed a curious black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Hattie, said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Hattie and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Which one is Fred and which one is George?" Hattie asked.

"Are you really Harriet Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Hattie nodded, a little surprised at the boy's enthusiasm. She wished someone had warned her. "Yes," she said, "Although I prefer to go by Hattie."

"Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And you really got – you know..." He pointed at Hattie's forehead.

Hattie pulled back her bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

Ron asked a series of questions about You-Know-Who, but she said she only remembered a green light. Ron stared at Hattie for few moments after that, but then, as though he suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked out the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Hattie, who found Ron just as interesting as he found her.

"Er – yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already," she said, thinking about the pale boy from Diagon Alley.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"They're all right," Hattie said. "My Uncle's horrible and my cousin is nothing to write home about, but my Aunt is great, although a little manic from time to time. I wish I had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron, though he was looking gloomy. He explained his brother's escapades at Hogwarts, and their achievements made even Hattie feel like she was in their shadow. "Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket, and Hattie looked at the fat gray rat curiously, even though it was sleeping. Hattie heard Hedwig squawk, as if she hoped to eat it. Ron explained how useless the rat was and how his brother got an owl for being a prefect. Hattie told Ron about how much her cousin complained, and how he always had to get more presents than her. She said she was sure she'd be living in the cupboard under the stairs if it hadn't been for her Aunt. Ron seemed a little less uncomfortable, but still seemed a little embarrassed.

They talked lightly, sometimes growing silent to watch the fields pass. Hattie looked at Ron curiously, wondering how to make him more comfortable. She didn't like this being famous business, she just wanted to be normal, or at least normal in the wizarding world. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Hattie leapt to her feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Hattie went out into the corridor, looking forward to being able to eat sweets without her Aunt lecturing her. She supposed she'd leave that out of the letter.

She never had her own money to spend on candy either. She never really had her own money at all. Dudley got an allowance, but she only received things through her Aunt. She was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as she could carry, but the woman didn't have any Mars Bars. She had a ton of things she had never heard of, so she bought some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Hattie brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," Hattie said, trying to decide what to eat first.

She watched Ron take out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"You better swap with me," Hattie said, holding up a pasty. "My Aunt would kill me if I ate only sweets, and I love corned beef."

"But it's all dry," said Ron, "She hasn't got much time – "

"Nonsense, I'm sure it's fine," Hattie said bossily.

They shared their snacks, and Hattie didn't even mind that the corn beef was dry. Dudley rarely shared anything with her, and she began to wish she could just slip into Ron's family. She'd fit right in, with her hair and everything. She loved the idea of hand-me-downs. She bet she had a few outfits that his sister would have liked to have. It would have been fun, to have a sister.

Hattie was surprised as they stumbled onto the chocolate frogs. They discussed them enthusiastically. Ron seemed to be missing only two. She secretly hoped she would get one of his missing cards, so she could gallantly give it to him. Opening up the first frog, she decided she probably wouldn't have remembered which ones he was missing.

Hattie unwrapped her Chocolate Frog to get an Albus Dumbledore card. She curiously stared at him, and he curiously stared back. "So this is Dumbledore!" said Hattie.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks – "

Hattie read the information on the back of the card, and when she flipped it back over she saw that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

They discussed moving pictures and how the Muggle photos stay static as they unwrapped the rest of the chocolate frogs. Hattie mentioned how Hagrid had explained the moving pictures to her. Ron gave Hattie the cards since he wanted her to start a collection. She debated sending over some to Dudley, suspecting that collecting would be something he'd appreciate, but she didn't trust him to keep the cards safe.

Then they moved onto Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and Ron explained the best way to eat them. She had a good time eating them with Ron, tasting the corners to eat the ones that actually tasted good. Hattie wished Dudley had shared his snacks with her. It certainly wouldn't have been as fun as these jellybeans, but it would have been better than them yelling over who would get the last chocolate chip.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment as the round-faced boy Hattie and her Aunt had passed on the platform came in. He looked tearful, and Hattie instantly thought of her Aunt alone on the platform. She remembered that she would write her as soon as she had the chance.

"Sorry," the boy said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Hattie said hopefully. "Do you want us to help you look?"

The boy seemed taken aback, and he nodded quickly. Hattie caught Ron's face as he scowled a bit. "Maybe you should stay behind, to watch our things," Hattie said to Ron.

He looked up and Hattie winked. "No," Ron said with a sigh. "Our things should be fine. Fred and George are always leaving their compartment, and there are so many wrappers on the ground I doubt anyone would be able to find anything valuable."

They chatted as they walked around in the corridor. Hattie discovered the boy's name to be Neville, and he was too distraught to realize who she was, and she appreciated that. Neville didn't contribute much to the conversation, but Ron was more than willing to mention certain things and people that Hattie was seeing. Hattie noticed that once people noticed her with Ron, they didn't look at her too closely.

The three of them soon stumbled into a room with Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordan. Ron, upon noticing the box in Lee Jordan's hand, went pale and mentioned that he'd been waiting outside. "Oy! Hattie," one of the twins said, she wasn't sure which, "Check out what Jordan's got."

"I've already heard it's a tarantula," she said, nonchalantly. She didn't want to be a first year who was easy to impress, at least not to them. "Can it eat toad? Neville here is looking for his."

Neville seemed to grow dizzy at the thought of his toad being dead, and she gripped onto his shoulder to keep him steady. Lee Jordan looked at Hattie curiously. He said, "I would have seen it eat anything, and it hasn't gotten out of the box. At least not yet." He winked to one of the twins.

"Well, then, you better let me see it so I don't stomp on it if I see it in the corridor," Hattie said.

Lee opened the box slightly and she peered in to see the giant spider staring up at her. She felt kind of sorry for it, being stuffed in a box to be ogled by students. It was quite hairy though, and it certainly wasn't something she'd want lurking about. She would have let it out ages ago. She felt Neville breathing heavily over her shoulder to look at the spider too. He cringed slightly, and she hoped he wasn't imagining it eating his toad.

"Well, let us know if you spot a toad," Hattie said. "And it's was nice meeting you and your spider, Lee."

Ron seemed to perk up as he spotted Neville and Hattie out into the corridor, but he didn't want to hear about the spider. They continued looking in and out of compartments until they stumbled upon a girl with lots of bushy brown hair, large front teeth, and a bossy sort of voice. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes, and Ron seemed a little bashful of how clean they looked. When they entered her compartment, she stood up to help them look around the compartment, and offered to join them. "One more eye should help," she said. "Especially since you two seem to be busy chatting."

Of course, Ron and Hattie had been chatting as Neville looked. Ron had been whispering to Hattie who some of the people were, the ones that he knew. The two of them scowled at her reference that they weren't looking as hard as they could be, even though they weren't. They caught her name as Hermione, and Hattie was careful not to say her own last name. Hermione seemed bright enough to put two and two together.

Eventually Hermione, taking charge of their search, led them back to Ron and Hattie's compartment. "This compartment is such a mess. I wouldn't be surprised if Neville's toad was under all these wrappers," Hermione said, and she started to dig around.

Neville said, quite sheepishly, "We already checked this compartment, actually."

"Whose is it? I suspect they must be changing since I expect we'll be there soon," she said.

"Actually I believe they're helping a boy look for a toad," Hattie said.

Hermione swung around suddenly. "Really?" she said. "Well at least that explains why you haven't cleaned up the mess. Perhaps I should finish searching with Neville while you two clean up."

"All right," Ron said quickly, tugging on Hattie. He added in a somewhat mocking tone, "We really have made quite the mess."

As Ron bent over, one of the chocolate frog wrappers began moving. Hattie snatched it up quickly, to find a real toad underneath the wrapper. "Ah," Hattie said. "This one isn't chocolate."

Neville squealed, "Trevor!" and grasped onto the toad and wrapper. "Thanks so much!"

"He must have gone in after we left. We didn't see him before," Ron said.

Hermione eyed the pair of them up curiously, and then she left with Neville and the toad.

Hattie kneeled back on the floor with Ron to scoop up their wrappers and put them in a garbage bin on the train. "Whatever House I'm in," Ron said, "I hope she's not in. She's quite the bossy one, isn't she?"

"What House are your brothers in?" asked Hattie.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

They talked about Voldemort's presence in Slytherin and Hattie changed the subject to his brothers. She wanted to hear more about the dragons, but then Ron mentioned Gringott's vault being broken into, and the topic changed to that. Voldemort came up again, and she wished it didn't cause so much worry. She was tired of hearing "You-Know-Who" instead of his name already.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"What's Quidditch?" Hattie asked, brows furrowed.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh you wait, it's the best game in the world!" And he was off, explaining everything he could about Quidditch. Hattie was definitely curious. She had always liked sports in school, and would have liked it more if Dudley hadn't bullied everyone into picking her last.

It was interrupted when the door slid open again, but it wasn't Neville or Hermione Granger. Hattie realized soon that she should have wished it was. Three boys entered, and Hattie recognized the middle one at once as the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harriet Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Hattie, examining the other boys. "And I prefer to be called Hattie."

The boy introduced them and himself: Crabbe, Goyle and he was Draco Malfoy. Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Draco Malfoy turned back to Hattie. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to end up making friends with the wrong sort. You wouldn't want someone mistaking you for a Weasley. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Hattie's, but Hattie didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," she said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared on his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, that Hagrid, and those Muggles who did a poor job of raising you, and it'll rub off on you."

In a split second Hattie grabbed the front of Draco's uniform at pulled his face into her fist. She was used to wrestling with someone much larger than her, but she wasn't used to holding back her temper. She felt the boy's nose snap against her fist. She brought up her knee to his stomach, and he lay on the floor clutching his bleeding nose and his stomach. Hattie latched onto Crabbe's back, who was trying to pull Ron away from Goyle.

"Stop this," Hermione's strong, bossy voice suddenly ordered. "Or I'll call someone to stop you!"

They all froze, then disentangled themselves. Hattie suddenly worried about getting caught and her Aunt finding out. It was only a few hours ago that she told her to be careful and to stay safe, and here she was smashing the nose of some snob. She remembered her Aunt telling her too, to be better than these people, not to become them.

Draco spat on the floor as he and his companions left.

"What has been going on?" Hermione asked.

Ron ignored her. "You've met Malfoy before?" Ron asked.

Hattie explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

Hermione snarled at him, "I can't believe this. I stop this fight and not even a thank you!"

"I would have preferred to smash all their faces in," he said. "Good shot Hattie."

"That was you?" Hermione said to Hattie. "I didn't even realize you were Harriet Potter, but I heard the other kids talking about you. I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History, and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, and here you are starting fights with common thugs. I expected better of you!"

"I prefer Hattie," was all that Hattie said. "Did the books tell you that?"

"If you had heard what Draco had said about us, you wouldn't be so quick to scold us."

She turned to Ron and said in a huffy voice, "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her when she left, and Hattie felt like doing much the same. "We better get our robes on," he said darkly. "We don't need her back in here reminding us."

They took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's robes were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. Hattie felt suddenly confident putting on her robes with Ron there. She had already made a friend that would back her up in a fight. So what if she had already made an enemy?

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Hattie's stomach bubbled with excitement and Ron, she saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Hattie shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Hattie heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Hattie?"

Hattie felt a wave of relief wash over her as Hagrid's big hair face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Hattie thought there must be thick trees there. Hattie kept grabbing onto Ron to keep herself steady, and she was quite certain they both would have fallen if she hadn't been using him for balance. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Hattie joined in with the loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats in the water by the shore. Hattie noticed Draco glaring at her, so she waved Neville and Hermione to join Ron and her onto a boat. She didn't need to mysteriously drown before she got to Hogwarts, although she wasn't positive Hermione wouldn't try to drown them.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. Hattie found the trip quite exciting, and tried to remember all the details so she could include them to her Aunt. A small part of her wished Dudley could see it too, but the reasonable part of her reminded her that he would have ruined it. They were soon off the boats and walking up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	7. Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!

Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat

The door swung open at once, and Hattie's excitement built as she recognized Professor McGonagall. As Hagrid spoke with her, Hattie mentioned to Ron that it was Professor McGonagall who came to her house to introduce her to the magic world. Ron opened his mouth to ask a question, but Professor McGonagall pressed a finger to her lips before explaining the sorting ceremony to the first years. Hattie noticed how tightly packed they were in the room, and she felt more relaxed since she was wedged between Ron and Neville. She turned her head to try to spot the other people, but then Professor McGonagall's change in tone caught her attention.

She said, "I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," as she looked at Neville's awkward cloak, the smudge on Ron's nose, Hattie unmanageable hair, and Draco's bloody nose (which Hattie decided she must have thoughtf was nerves). She continued, "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Hattie watched Draco try to clean his nose, asking Ron, "How exactly do they sort us into houses?"

"Some sort of a test, I think," Ron replied, wiping his nose aggressively. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Hattie felt her heart pounding in her ears again. Hermione Granger started whispering quickly about all the spells she'd learned and Hattie desperately wanted to sock her. She remembered her Aunt telling her to be better than this, but it was hard when Hermione had already beaten her to being brilliant. There was no way she could pass this test. What if she was sent home in front of the entire school? She'd never hear the end of it from Dudley.

Several people screamed as about twenty ghosts piled through the room. They examined the students, and some of them wished to see them in their houses. The Hufflepuff ghosts seemed to be friendliest, and Hattie decided that it was likely she'd be sorted into this house before she was sent home. This thought, however, didn't exactly make her feel any better.

Professor McGonagall got the ghosts to move from the room, and she herded the students into a line. Hattie managed to stay between Neville and Ron, but Hermione was on Neville's other side. Hattie hoped she wouldn't have to hear Hermione's annoying voice through the ceremony. They moved into the Great Hall and Hattie took in everything as quickly as she could. Hermione began whispering why certain things to Neville, and Hattie tried not to be too interested.

Hattie quickly looked away from the ceiling as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top was a frayed and extremely dirty pointed wizard's hat. Hattie knew Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house, and Hattie wasn't sure she'd disagree with her Aunt.

Then the hat began to sing and as it finished its song the whole hall burst into applause. Ron whispered something to Hattie about having to wrestle a troll, and Hattie smiled at Ron. Trying on the enthusiastic hat would be better than wrestling a troll. She hoped to be in Gryffindor, and she found she felt more confident with this hope. She had already proven bravery as she slugged Draco Malfoy for insulting her new friend. It would certainly be a bonus being in the house with the Weasleys.

Professor McGonagall explained what to do while holding a long parchment with, Hattie assumed, the student's names. As every house received a student, the rest of the students of that house cheered. Hattie's heart sunk a bit when Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, but whatever disappointment she had felt melted away as Neville rushed off to follow her into the house. Neville was a nice change from the controlling Dudley, and she liked helping him look for his toad. She chuckled to herself as she realized she was thinking as if she had already been sorted into Gryffindor.

Malfoy stepped forward, nose finally clean, but it was easy to note some dried red splotches on his white collar and sleeves. The hat shouted Slytherin almost instantly, and Hattie hoped she could avoid him for the rest of her life.

At last she heard her name – "Potter, Harriet."

As she stepped forward, she suddenly heard tons of whispers. She couldn't believe Professor McGonagall called her by her full name, even after hearing her called Hattie. She hated the name Harriet. Something about it made her feel unoriginal and much too masculine. Part of her wanted to shout in front of the school that she preferred Hattie, but when she looked at Malfoy sneering at her, she decided she didn't want to give him that kind of ammunition in the future.

The hat dropped itself on her head as she sat down on the stool. "Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. But I see a disregard of the people around you."

_Well, Malfoy provoked me, _Hattie thought, _I don't think that should put me in Slytherin_.

"I didn't mean Mr. Malfoy," the voice said, "You could be great, you know, and Slytherin would certainly help you on the way to greatness."

_I don't need to put knives in everyone's backs to get ahead, thanks,_ she thought in reply.

"I would think not," the voice replied, "So it better be GRYFINDOR!"

As Hattie took the hat off, she thought about what the hat had said. She walked shakily over the cheering Gryffindor table, and she noticed Hermione Granger clapping politely but avoiding her eye. Hattie sat down opposite one of the ghosts, to avoid sitting with Hermione and Neville. The ghost patted her arm, but she felt like she had suddenly been buried beneath the cold earth.

Hagrid caught Hattie's eye and gave her a thumbs up, and the coldness the ghost left her with faded. Finally Ron was sorted into the Gryffindor house, and she let Ron squeeze beside her. He looked exhausted, and she wondered if he, too, had to argue with the hat to get there. She squeezed his arm lightly, and she hoped it didn't have the effect the ghost had on her.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and said a few words, a few words which made Hattie's brow furrow, and then food appeared before her. She didn't feel much like eating, even though it would be nice to have food that she didn't help prepare. As Ron piled food on his plate, she noticed the ghost eyeing up the food. She made small talk with him and she tried to decide what to eat. Ron eventually joined in, and she felt a bit of a bond with poor Sir Nicholas as everyone called him something he didn't want to be called.

Percy, sitting next to Hattie, put a few things on her plate as if she had forgotten to and it was his job to take care of her. She thanked him politely as the other students joined in the discussion about the ghosts. It looked like Percy was going to start cutting up her meat, but she waved him off and began shovelling food into her mouth. She was quite certain it wasn't the flavour that made it feel like she was chewing bark.

She felt worse as the desserts appeared and the other students began talking about their families. She found Neville's story to be the most interesting, but bits of it were drowned out by Percy talking to Hermione about school, something Hattie didn't need to hear about.

Hattie looked to the High Table again, hoping to get a preview of her professors. She suppressed a giggle looking at Hagrid drinking deeply from his goblet. She looked at Professor Quirrell, in some sort of absurd turban, talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Hattie's eyes – and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Hattie's forehead.

"Ouch!" Hattie said, clapping a hand to her forehead.

"What is it?" asked Percy, suddenly concerned.

"N-nothing," she said, noticing the pain was gone as quickly as it had come. "Must have been brain freeze from these desserts."

She didn't like that she couldn't read the other Professor. It was almost as if he had already known her and expected something from her.

"If you're sure," Percy said hesitantly. Hattie was sure he was trying to remember what she had eaten for dessert.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" she asked Percy.

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to – everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job, and he has been for ages. He knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Hattie watched Snape again, but he seemed to be avoiding her eye. She was quite positive he knew she was looking at him though. She decided this was something else she wouldn't be telling Aunt Petunia.

As soon as the desserts too disappeared, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and the hall fell silent. He went over some of the rules, and Hattie noticed a nod to the Weasley twins. He mentioned that a certain hallway threatened death, and Hattie bit her lip at this. She noticed that there were only a few voices laughing, and after asking, Percy assured her he was serious.

Dumbledore then forced them into the school song, and Hattie noticed that the other teachers amusement was quite forced. The school song was odd, definitely something she thought Dudley would appreciate, and she appreciated Dumbledore's enthusiasm for the song, even when the Weasley twins drew out the song with a funeral march tune.

On their way back to Gryffindor tower, Hattie whispered to Ron about what the sorting hat had said to her. "Do you think I should be in Slytherin?" she asked. "Just because I don't like being bossed around by a..." she looked around for Hermione, but she wasn't eavesdropping, "bossy little know-it-all."

"No," Ron replied. "Come on, it was me who was rude to her, and the hat didn't even consider putting me anywhere else. Its threads must be a little loose to even think of putting you there. Don't give it a second thought."

Their journey was interrupted by a poltergeist, but Percy handled the situation for the first years. Hattie decided that even though he was quite pompous, she appreciated Percy. She felt comforted knowing that he was looking out for her, and the rest of the first years. She helped Neville get up after Peeves dropped the walking sticks on him, and they moved on to the portrait of the very fat woman.

Percy gave the password, and helped the students through the hole (giving Neville a leg-up). Hattie felt disappointed as Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. She waved a goodnight to Ron, feeling like she had already known him forever. She walked to the top of the spiral staircase, seeing four four-poster beds hung with deep red, velvet curtains. She caught the other girls' names, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. The two girls already seemed to have really hit it off, talking excitedly about the events that had just happened. Hattie could tell that Hermione was listening, but unpacking, and Hattie decided to follow suit.

Hattie lined up the stag, one of her giraffes and her horse on her nightstand. She found a note from her Aunt tucked in with her clothes, and Hattie skimmed it over before she changed into her pyjamas. It was just a reminder to stay safe and that she loved her. Hattie placed it on the dresser too with the sick feeling in her stomach finally passing. Being sent back wouldn't have been that bad. Her Aunt would have taken care of her.

She felt Hermione approach her. "What are these?" she asked curiously, picking up the stag.

"I collect them."

"You collect plastic animal figures?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

"Yes," Hattie replied, with a shrug. "It's just been something that I've always liked."

Hermione sat down the stag and picked up the horse. "Do you have stories behind them?" she asked. "Like if you collect them, why did you only bring these three? Certainly you must have more than just three if you're going to call them a collection."

"The giraffe reminds me of my Aunt," Hattie said. "She has a long neck, you see, and is always leering over at our neighbours. We're just lucky they don't leer quite as closely back at us, I suppose. I bought the horse with my cousin. We were fighting in the toy store, because Aunt Petunia was going to let us both buy something for under five pounds. He wanted me to share something with him so we could spend ten pounds on one thing, but you'd know if you knew him that he doesn't share anything. So he was yelling at me while I was looking at the figures, and" she tried to think of less vulgar terminology to explain this to Hermione. "We stopped fighting because we thought it was hilarious how anatomically correct the horses were, right down to their private parts."

Hermione nodded, carefully turning the horse over in her fingertips. "That's an odd thing to bond with your cousin over," she said.

"Well his horse is broken now anyway. It probably doesn't mean anything to him, but it's probably the only thing we've ever really bonded over," she said. "It's still funny to me, anyway."

"What about the stag?" Hermione asked. She didn't lift it up, and Hattie felt relieved that she didn't. "Does it remind you of your Uncle?"

Hattie snorted. "No," she said. "I don't know why I like the stag. Maybe it's me."

"Stags are male, you know," Hermione said. "You'd be a doe."

Hattie just shrugged. She had no desire to get into a debate that Hattie couldn't articulate herself. They didn't exchange anymore words as Hattie changed into her pyjamas and went to sleep. She tossed and turned for a while before falling asleep, possibly because Parvati and Lavender were busy chatting.

Hattie had and unsettling dream about being swallowed by Professor Quirrell's turban, while Draco explained to her that she would have been safe if she didn't fight her true nature: Slytherin. He laughed as she began to drown within the fabric, and Draco turned into Snape who reached out an arm to grab her, but his own laughter stayed high and cold. A burst of green light woke up Hattie, and she was sweating and shaking. She was surprised to see the darkness of her room.

She tossed and turned for a while, but couldn't fall back to sleep. She grabbed some parchment and went downstairs into the common room to write a letter to her Aunt. She decided she wouldn't tell her about the dream either.


	8. Chapter 8: The Potions Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!  
A/N: All Harry/Hattie mistakes fixed! Thank you everyone for the watches, favourites, and reviews!  
Since I've had a couple of comments, I haven't yet decided who Hattie will end up with in the end. I have some preferences, but nothing definite. Feel free to voice your opinion!

Chapter Eight: The Potions Master

Hattie was getting tired of being pointed and gawked at, but most of all she was tired of being referred to as "The girl who could be a Weasley." She knew this comment bothered Ron the most, and she had to constantly assure him that there was nothing wrong with being a Weasley and that she would willingly join their clan if she was asked. This ultimately made him more uncomfortable, but the two clung together nonetheless.

Ron had awoken Hattie in the common room. She had fallen asleep writing a letter to her Aunt, but the second sleep couldn't wash away the original nightmare. She wanted to tell him about it, and she was certain he wanted to hear it, but they were interrupted by Percy who had hurried them along to get ready. She told Ron they'd talk about it later.

Ron and Hattie explored the school and its quirks as they tried to find their way to classes. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk, and Hattie was eager to hear about how his night went with Neville. Neville seemed to cling more to Hermione than Hattie and Ron, and Hattie worried aloud that he thought himself a third wheel around them. Ron mentioned that he didn't actually care, which shut Hattie right up. She didn't want to be like Hermione Granger.

Classes turned out to be quite stressful. Hattie realized she wasn't going to breeze through, and apparently all of Hermione's readings had paid off for her, since she seemed to know everything. In Professor McGonagall's class, Hermione managed to turn a matchstick into a needle, and Hattie was instantly jealous of the smile Hermione received. She was relieved to find out that she wasn't ages behind everyone else though. She only was intimidated by Hermione in terms of magically ability.

It was on Friday that Hattie and Ron managed to find their way down to the Great Hall without getting lost once. She had also managed to finally articulate the dream, which hadn't come back to haunt her since their arrival. "I think you've lost it," Ron said. "Worrying about something like that."

"Snape already terrifies me," Neville, who often eavesdropped on their conversations, said, "And I haven't had a class with him yet. I'm surprised I haven't had nightmares already."

Hattie smiled at Neville. Even though he rarely seemed to know what they were talking about, he was eager to toss in his two cents, especially when they were worried about something. She decided it was because they often stumbled onto Neville lost in the halls and let him tag along. He clung to Hermione, but he seemed to lose her easily, like he lost Trevor easily. The poor kid just needed to be found once and a while, and Hattie and Ron seemed good at that.

"Speaking of which," Ron said, "We've got Double Potions with the Slytherins today."

"So you don't think I should be in Slytherin?"

Neville shook his head violently and Ron scoffed. "Are we still talking about this?" Ron asked.

"I was lost the other day, and a Slytherin PREFECT gave me wrong directions. I would have been late for Herbology if you two hadn't stumbled upon me," Neville said. "Then I wouldn't have been able to sit with you two either."

When they had gone into the Herbology class, Hermione had been sitting alone at a table of four. Her table was the only one with three spots left, and Neville had decided that anyone would have been eager to take that last spot if he hadn't showed up with them. It was Neville, of course, who chose the seat with her, and Ron and Hattie felt guilty not to sit with him.

The mail arrived and the normal flock of owls ploughed through the Great Hall. On Hattie's first day, Rubeus arrived to eat her breakfast. The owl had nothing for her, but stomped all over her food and ate some bacon. Hattie had to grab its leg to give it one of the leftover chocolate frogs for Dudley. She decided she would give Hedwig the letter to send her Aunt. She didn't want her own owl to get bored.

She wasn't surprised to see Rubeus again, but he wasn't carrying a letter from her Aunt. He carried a crude drawing of one of Dudley's new teachers eating a desk. She shared the drawing with Neville and Ron, and Hattie didn't see Hedwig land because she was drawing a picture of Professor Flitwick for Dudley. Hedwig had to nibble on her ear to get her attention.

The letter she carried was a letter from Hagrid, who wanted to know if she wanted to have tea with him. She stopped working on her picture to write "Yes please" and send Hedwig off with a reply. She finished the drawing and sent Rubeus off himself who had stuffed himself full of toast crusts. Neville, who didn't really like the crusts on toast, had begun feeding Rubeus his leftover crusts. Rubeus came to expect it, and he would harass Neville for some even if he was not sitting with Hattie and even if he wasn't eating any toast.

Neville, Ron, and Hattie hurried off to Potions in the dungeon after they realized that they may be late. They felt the temperature drop as their steps began to echo on the stone floors. Neville began shivering, and Hattie suspected it wasn't just because of the cold. She couldn't think of anything comforting to add, so just kept quiet as they took their seats in potions. Hattie tried not to cringe as she took the seat next to Hermione with Ron on her other side.

Snape took roll call, but he didn't bother to pause at Hattie's name. She hadn't been correcting the Professor's calling her Harriet, as they generally called her "Miss. Potter" after roll call. Professor Sprout had actually asked if she preferred Hattie, and she said that she did. Most of the students called her Hattie now too, and she suspected it was the twins' doing. They seemed good at spreading information, and disinformation when they wanted to.

Snape made a speech to intimidate them and keep them motivated, and Hattie noticed that Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat, looking desperate to start proving herself to him. Hattie had been watching his cold, empty black eyes. They seemed to be avoiding her, until he said "Potter!" suddenly.

Hattie perked up, and Snape continued, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hattie glanced at Ron who looked at stumped as she was; Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Hattie, clearly confused.

Snape's face kept its intense expression. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione held up her hand with her other one. Hattie tried to avoid Malfoy and company who were shaking with laughter. She continued, "I don't know, sir."

The Professor seemed to be suppressing a smile, and Hattie looked furious. "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" he said.

Hattie's hazel eyes narrowed. She had looked through those books, but she couldn't be expected to remember everything, could she? He opened his mouth to ask another question, but she snapped, "Excuse me, sir, but I couldn't possibly remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Aren't you supposed to be teaching us this so I can remember?"

"Miss. Granger seems to be having no problem remembering them," he replied coolly.

"Well, if that's the case, then why do we bother having you teach us? If you're just going to brow beat-"

Ron grabbed her arm and she stopped suddenly. Snape looked as furious as Hattie felt. Hattie remembered her Aunt. Be brilliant, she had said. Hattie dropped her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry, sir," Hattie said, "that I'm not as smart as Miss. Granger. I will be better prepared for next class."

Hattie was also quite positive that she would be pounding Draco Malfoy into oblivion if he said one word to her after class. Snape looked like he had sucked in all the air around him. There was a moment of silence before he replied, "Fine. Put down your hand Miss. Granger."

He began spewing out the answers himself and the class began scrawling the answers down. Snape put them all into pairs, Hattie regretfully with Hermione, and began criticizing everyone except for Malfoy. Snape began praising Malfoy just as Nevile managed to melt Ron's cauldron into a twisted blob with their potion seeping across the stone floor. Ron helped Neville, who had been covered in red boils, to the hospital wing at the order of Snape. Hattie noticed Ron avoided her eye before they left. He was probably happy to be out of there.

Snape rounded on Hattie and Hermione's cauldron. He snarled at Hattie, "You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? There's a point from Gryffindor."

Hattie puffed up, absolutely furious. As if she had to take care of Neville all the time, "Excuse me," she snarled, "But you can't expect me to do your job of keeping an eye on your students. Besides, I barely know what I'm doing. If any student should have caught his mistake, it should have been Hermione. She's in everyone's business anyway."

At that, Hermione threw down the ingredients she was holding onto and stormed out of the room. Snape smiled as if he had just been waiting for Hattie to explode again. "Detention Potter," he said.

Hattie stared at Hermione's abandoned ingredients for a moment. She remembered what the hat said to her. She immediately felt regret for yelling at Hermione. They had been working fine on their cauldron, she was nearly enjoying herself too. It was nice to have someone who knew what to do. Before Snape managed to criticize Seamus and Dean's creation, Hattie spoke up, "Well you better give me another one, sir, because I'm leaving."

And Hattie left the class, without all of her belongings. She found Hermione quickly, who did not have time to duck away in the girls' lavatory. "Hermione!" Hattie shouted at the back of her bushy head.

"Oh drop dead, Hattie Potter," Hermione replied. "I'm tired of speaking with you."

But Hermione stopped moving, and Hattie supposed her curiosity got the better of her. Hermione's eyes were already puffy, but it didn't look like she had started crying yet. "I'm sorry," Hattie said. "That comment was out of line. What happened to Neville wasn't your fault."

"Well it wasn't yours either," Hermione said stiffly.

"So it was my fault?" Hattie turned around to see Professor Snape looming over the pair of them. "I don't let students just go storming out of the classroom. Miss. Granger, Miss. Potter here still needs a partner, and you left your belongings behind."

Hermione nodded, staring at the ground.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to class," Snape snarled.

Hermione looked startled. "Alone, sir?"

"Of course alone," he said, rolling his eyes. "I still have to talk to Miss. Potter."

Hermione meekly went back to class, and Hattie felt sorry for her, having to walk back into the classroom alone into what was probably full of gossiping students. Hattie watched as the Professor looked her up and down, waiting, Hattie decided, until Hermione wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Miss. Potter I do not tolerate this sort of behaviour in my classrooms. While I... appreciate that you didn't want to let Miss. Granger wallow in whatever self pity she could conjure up for herself, I cannot have you rushing out of the classroom with a cheeky remark."

Hattie couldn't help but feel she was being left off easy. "It won't happen again, sir," she replied. "I do not intend to say anymore insults that I will regret."

"And you will not go running out my classroom," he said.

"And I will not leave your classroom until the designated time or with your permission, sir," she said.

Snape's eyes burrowed into her. She felt like she should be saying something else, but she wasn't sure what else she could say. His face relaxed, not into a smile, but he wasn't frowning anymore. "I expected you to be harder to deal with Miss. Potter. I am glad it is possible to reason with you. Come along."

Hattie had to jog slightly to keep up with her Professor. She didn't dare ask why he thought she'd be hard to deal with, but she planned to ask him at another time, perhaps during her detention. So far Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall had all been there when she was getting dropped off at the Dursley's. Maybe Snape had been there too?

Any whispering that had taken place stopped at Snape and Hattie came back into the room. Hermione looked extremely pale, and Hattie spent the remainder of the class trying to be friendly and apologetic. She suspected Hermione had received a wave of questioning when she came back into the classroom before Hattie and her Professor returned.

Hermione lingered with Hattie after class to get her detention information. Hattie wasn't sure what the policy was, and she was somewhat disappointed that Ron wasn't there. He probably knew all about detentions because of his brothers, and she suspected Snape was someone they would have detentions with the most. Snape informed her that she would be writing lines in the classroom on the following Wednesday. He also mentioned that she would just be having the one detention he had assigned, and the one that she assigned herself would not count.

Hermione suggested they stop to see Neville and Ron as they left the dungeons, and Hattie agreed. She didn't like putting off seeing Hagrid, but she wasn't sure she wanted to introduce her to Hagrid right away. Plus, she did want to make sure that Neville was all right. She also wanted to find out if Ron didn't come back to class afterwards for Neville's sake or for his own.

Hattie got a good look around the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey lingered over Neville, scolding Professor Snape for not keeping a good enough eye on his students. "I swear that man sends more students here than all the others combined!" she said.

Neville seemed to be shaping up better already. Hermione vividly told them what had happened after they left, (Ron rolled his eyes at Hattie), and said in extreme detail how horrible she felt when Hattie seemed to blame her for what had happened. Hattie wasn't sure if it was to make her feel guiltier, or if it was to emphasize how much better she felt that Hattie ran out of the room to apologize. Either way, the two boys seemed impressed with Hattie: Ron because Hattie had insulted Hermione, and Neville because Hattie stood up for her.

When their chatter began dying down, Hattie invited Ron, Hermione, and Neville (if he was up to it) to see Hagrid. Neville, disappointed, said that Madam Pomfrey wasn't going to let him out of the Wing until at least dinner. Hermione said she'd keep Neville company, and Ron and Hattie didn't pressure her to join them. Hattie did, on the way out, promise to introduce them both to him another time. The pair seemed to beam at this mention.

"Fred and George will be thrilled to hear you've already got your first detention," said Ron on the way, "Especially with Snape. I suppose you're not going to tell your Aunt?"

"No, I think I'm leaving him out of all my letters for a while," Hattie replied with a smile, "Or at least until I can figure him out. He said he expected me to be harder to deal with when he was telling me off. Do you think he met me as a baby like Professor McGonagall and Hagrid?"

"It's possible, I guess," Ron said. "I'm not sure I'd want him handling my babies though."

"D'you think I should ask Hagrid?" Hattie asked.

Ron said, "I don't think you'll want Snape to know that you're asking around about him behind his back."

"Oh," Hattie replied. She thought Ron would be just as curious as her.

"So you should definitely ask Hagrid, and just not let Snape know that you know the information," Ron finished with a smile.

They knocked on the door to Hagrid's small wooden house. They met Hagrid's enormous black boarhound, Fang, who seemed like Hagrid who was clearly not as fierce as he looked. Hattie introduced Hagrid to Ron, and they began telling him about their first lessons with their rock cakes. Hattie and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

Hattie didn't hesitate to tell Hagrid about Snape's lesson, and her outburst at him. She didn't glorify what she said to Hermione at all. She still felt pretty lousy about how she acted towards her. Hagrid nodded, though he seemed proud that she was so willing to admit that she had been wrong about Hermione. She then explained what Snape had said to her.

"Jus' me, Professor McGonagall, an' Dumbledore were there," Hagrid said, "He couldn' 'ave been referring ter that."

Hagrid quickly changed the subject to ask about Ron's brother, and Hattie couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet her eyes when he had talked about Snape. She suspected he knew more than he let on, and if Hagrid was hesitant to tell her, then it was bound to be important.

While Ron talked about his brother, Charlie's work with dragons, Hattie picked up a piece of paper that was a cutting from the Daily prophet. It was about a Gringotts break-in. Hattie exclaimed that the break-in happened on her birthday, and she noticed that Hagrid definitely wasn't meeting her eye. She quickly put two-and-two together, that it might have been the package that Hagrid took out that someone was trying to steal.

As Hattie and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, Hattie quickly explained what she thought was going on. What was everything that Hagrid was hiding? And why was he hiding something about Snape?

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Ron said with a sigh, "But I think we should talk to Hermione. She might know something that we've skipped over in Hogwarts, a History."

"First, have you actually read Hogwarts, a History?"

"Of course not," Ron said, "It just sounds better to say 'We skipped over' instead 'We haven't read.'"

"Okay, second, you think Snape is in it?"

"No," Ron said. "Probably not. But I'm sure she can pull something out of it that we can't."

The two walked into the Great Hall with more questions than answers. They relayed their new information to Hermione and Neville, who was out of the Hospital Wing, and she seemed to be infused with new energy. "I'll have to do some research," she said, "But I'll get back to you!"

Hermione darted out of the Great Hall, and Neville quickly explained, "She's off to the library. That's why I always get lost in the halls. I can get to the library from anywhere, but nowhere else. Most of the time I have to stop there before going anywhere else."

He continued, "You know, she really took to your apology. That's all I had to hear about in the hospital wing. How she thought you were a bit of a brat, but I told her about what Malfoy had said about your parents and Ron's family, and how you were actually just standing up – " Neville sighed for a minute. "I think that you already going to her for help, and not for something school related, will really mean a lot to her. I talked her out of thinking that you two were just going to use her for class, and now she wants to help you all with class anyway."

"I'm glad you can translate these things for us, Neville," Ron said, slapping Neville on the back. "I wouldn't have any clue what was going on without you."

"If it means anything Neville," Hattie said, "I wish we had been keeping an eye on what you were putting into your cauldron."

When Hattie finally crawled into bed at night, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were already out cold. She had been up late playing Wizard's Chess with Ron, waiting for Hermione to come back from the library. Neville and Ron played another round while Hermione admitted she hadn't found anything, but she added "yet." Hermione smiled at Hattie as she crawled into her own bed. They exchanged a goodnight, and for the first night Hattie didn't wonder why her Aunt hadn't written her back yet.


	9. Chapter 9: The Midnight Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!

Chapter Nine: The Midnight Duel

Hattie had been looking forward to the detention with Professor Snape. She planned on trying to feel out answers and report back to Hermione with what she had heard. She had gotten closer to her on the weekend, finding out about how she felt the first week went. They stayed up Saturday night talking about how Hermione had found out she was a witch, and how her parents reacted, and what she thought would change.

She didn't begin her detention until the evening. Hattie had finally received an owl from her Aunt. It was short and hardly told her anything about what was going on. Aunt Petunia apologized for not being able to reply sooner, but she was keeping very busy with Dudley's education. Her Uncle was also up for a promotion and he constantly had her constantly entertaining at the house. Aunt Petunia simply told her to keep writing and that she would hopefully find the time to write a longer reply soon. She also reminded Hattie to be brilliant and not to start too many fights. Hattie thought that it was possible that her Aunt would be on her side if she met Draco Malfoy. She was disappointed that the letter wasn't longer, but the thought of her detention with Snape cheered her up.

So she walked down into the dungeons with a skip under her heel. She would have hummed too, but her voice would have echoed off the stone walls. Ron and Neville promised to wait up for her in the common room, but Hermione said she may be late looking through the library. She knocked on the door to the potions room and entered.

Severus Snape looked up from his position behind the desk. "Hello," Hattie said, trying to suppress her enthusiasm. She hadn't quite figured out how she was going to weasel the information out of him yet. "I'm here for my detention."

"Don't sound so pleased with yourself, Miss. Potter," Snape replied. He handed her a roll of parchment and continued, "This is the easiest detention you will receive. Most of our severer detentions will have you working with Filch or Hagrid with more hands-on activities that have you relying less on magic and more on physical stamina. If you are determined to continue to break school rules, then your detentions with a quill are numbered."

Hattie took the parchment and decided against articulating her interest in the tasks with Hagrid. Tasks with Filch, however, would be a detention. "I'll remember that, sir," Hattie said. "What am I writing?"

Snape exhaled. Hattie suppressed a smile, deciding it was entirely possible that he hadn't chosen what she was writing yet. Hattie offered, "How about one hundred lines of 'I will not be a snarky child'?"

"I'd use the word impudent," he replied, his lips thinning into a smile. "Fifty lines of 'I will not undermine my Professors' authority.' Is that acceptable?"

Hattie's mind whirled for a moment. Was this a negotiation? "Well," Hattie replied, "I am sure there could be reasons to undermine a Professor's authority. What if he or she is particularly incompetent and risks student's education? I assure you I am insinuating nothing about you, sir."

"Who are you insinuating things about then, Miss. Potter?" Snape replied.

"I am merely looking ahead, sir," Hattie replied, "Although Professor Quirrell's teaching methods could be considered questionable by some."

"I will not listen to you badmouthing my colleagues," Severus replied, "No matter how correct those opinions may be. Will you accept 'I will not undermine my Professors' authority for childish reasons'? Still fifty times."

"That sounds appropriate, sir," Hattie replied.

She took the desk closest to his desk to do her writing. She pulled out her quill and began writing out her lines. She couldn't help but feel that she got it off easy with only fifty lines to write, but she also couldn't decide how to ask about his previous experiences with her.

Hattie started, "When I first met Professor McGonagall-"

"Please, Miss. Potter. This is not for your entertainment. I have assignments to grade," Snape replied.

Hattie nodded and finished writing out her lines. She couldn't help but feel as if Snape was watching her carefully, but whenever she looked up he wasn't looking at her. His black eyes were still scanning his papers as if someone had given him complete filth. Somehow, though, sitting there with Snape made her feel like she was in a secret club. She knew, of course, that it was a detention, but there were still the insinuated jokes between them.

So after she had finished and handed him the parchment, she decided to ask again: "Professor, I was wondering what you meant when you said that you thought I would be harder to deal with."

"Well, being thrown into celebrity doesn't always produce the best of characters," Snape replied.

She watched as with a flick of the wand he wiped the parchment clean.

"Yes," Hattie replied, "But both Professor McGonagall and Hagrid mentioned that they knew me when I was a baby."

"Well, Miss. Potter, I did not," he replied. "The entire staff at Hogwarts was not present to dump you on your relatives' doorstep."

Hattie couldn't fend off the disappointment. "All right, sir," Hattie replied. "Thank you."

She darted out of the room and headed back up to the Hogwarts common room. Ron and Neville were playing Wizard's chess. Neville's hands were twisted up in his hair. He was losing. "Hey," Hattie said, and slumped in a chair beside Ron and Neville's game. She continued, "Snape wasn't, and I quote, 'present to dump me off on my relatives' doorstep.'"

Fred stretched out in a chair in their vicinity. "Ron tells me that you had a detention with Snape, Hattie," he said. "What did you get that detention for?"

"She said he wasn't doing his job," Ron said. "Hermione can give you the direct quote."

"That's brilliant!" George added, though Fred's face agreed.

"You know our first detention was with Snape too," Fred said.

"We melted our cauldron on the first day," George continued.

"I melted my cauldron on the first day!" Neville said. "But I didn't get a detention."

"Well, he thought we did it on purpose," George said.

"Which we did," Fred continued.

"But he didn't know that," George said.

"There's no way he could have known," Fred said.

"He just suspected," George said.

"And this was before he knew us, Hattie," Fred said.

"So how was detention with Snape?" Ron asked, cutting off his brothers.

"Boring," Hattie replied. "I just wrote out lines."

Ron nodded, careful not to ask anything about what she suspected of Snape. He knew his brothers' could be the town gossips of Hogwarts when they wanted to be, and he wasn't sure how they would react to something like this. They didn't even know if this was something that needed to be kept secret.

"We usually have to clean out cauldrons for Snape," George said.

"He let you off easy," Fred said. "Lines, who writes out lines?"

"He did threaten me with Filch though," Hattie added, suddenly feeling defensive. "Hagrid too, although I don't think that would be much of a detention."

"My hand gets cramped when I write too much," Neville said. "I'm hoping Hermione teaches me how to get my quill writing by itself."

"Does that mean you'll be at risk for your brain cramping?" Hattie asked.

"His brain is cramped now," Ron said, moving a piece. "Did you see that they posted Flying lessons?"

"No!" Hattie said, "I better go look."

"Don't bother," Ron replied. "We're learning with the Slytherins tomorrow."

"Oh the school brooms are terrible," George said.

"Some of them start to vibrate if you fly too high," Fred said.

"And some of them veer to the left," George said.

"It's too bad you hadn't learned at home, like us," Fred said to Hattie. "At least we know what's going to go wrong with our brooms. That way we can tell you how to work around them."

Lee Jordan walked into the common room, and with a quick wave the twins abandoned them to join him. However, their loud laughter allowed them to feel included.

"My parents tried teaching me at home," Neville said, peering at his pieces carefully. "But I'm sure I'll be dreadful with everyone watching."

"You're such a positive person to be around," Ron said. "Hattie you're playing the next round with me. Neville's moping almost makes me want to let him win."

"Sure," Hattie said. "I hope we see Malfoy make a fool of himself."

"Yeah, he's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch. I bet that's all talk," Ron said.

At that moment, Hermione Granger walked into the room with a few books pressed to her chest. When she came in, she stared at the chess board. "Did you talk to Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Hey everyone," Ron said in a high pitch voice he thought sounded like Hermione, "How are you?" He dropped his voice to his own. "Oh I'm fine Hermione, thank you for asking. How are you-"

Neville turned his head away from Hermione to smirk, but Hattie wanted desperately to talk about Snape. "He said he wasn't there when they dropped me off," Hattie said. "He also said that he said what he did because he thought because I was famous I'd be a jerk."

"Do you believe it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Hattie replied. "What did you find?"

"Oh, I'm reading 'Quidditch through the Ages' and a few other quidditch books," Hermione replied. "I thought it might help be keep control on the broom. I've never flown before."

Hattie said, "Neither have I."

"I suppose you're just winging it," Hermione said.

"If you're reading aloud, I'll listen," Hattie said. "If not, I'm probably going to wing it."

Truth be told, Hattie was a little nervous, but she was more excited than anything. Flying! And they would be supervised, so what could go wrong? She knew if she panicked, it would only make Neville feel worse. At least when Hermione panicked she tried to overcome her solution or at least bury her problem with books. Hattie was much less coherent when she fell to pieces.

"I give up," Neville said.

"Oh come on," Ron said. "You're not even in check!"

"But I want to give Hermione my full attention if she's going to be reading," Neville said.

"I'll take over," Hattie said. "Come on, let's switch seats."

Hermione Granger continued reading her book over the breakfast table the following morning. Neville's interest was waning. He explained to them later that he knew the theory fine; he just didn't have the confidence. Hattie decided the fact that Hermione was still reading meant she was nervous.

Rubeus came in with the rest of the owls, but there was no note clinging to his claw, not even a drawing from Dudley. As Neville fed Rubeus some crusts, a barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. "It's a Remembrall!" and he explained the theory behind it.

At three thirty that afternoon, the Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. Hattie and Ron chattered with excitement, while Neville and Hermione were looking increasingly pale. The Slytherins already loitered on the ground. Madam Hooch arrived quickly, her hawk-like eyes narrowing in on them. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Hattie thought her own broom pretty sorry looking. She shouted "UP" with the rest and the broom came to her hand, although it was one of the few that did. Hattie tried not to beam at Hermione whose broom stayed on the ground.

Hooch gave instructions on mounting, and Hattie and Ron shared a chuckle as Hooch scolded Draco for mounting wrong for years. Hattie thought there were some benefits to learning with a qualified individual. She wondered what bad habits the twins taught Ron. Soon Hooch was explaining how to get off the ground, and eventually they were hovering near the ground.

Hermione Granger, however, was still on the ground. Hattie wasn't sure she even tried to get off the ground. She just started at her broom, wringing her hands on the neck of it. "Come on, Hermione," Ron said. "It's easy."

Neville and Hattie were doing slow circles together. Hattie couldn't wait to go faster, although she wasn't sure Neville was up to it. Ron was busy flying circles around Hermione, slowly going higher and higher. Hattie bit her lip as Ron shouted, "Hermione, if Longbottom's doing it, you certainly can."

That's when Hermione pushed hard off the ground, but too hard. Hermione was raising straight up in the air, passing Ron. Her skin went white as she continued moving higher. "Merlin," Ron said, watching her rise.

"Let go Hermione!" Neville shouted.

"Don't say that," Madam Hooch shouted from the ground. "Control your broom, girl."

But for the first time in her life, Hermione didn't listen to her Professor. Hattie wasn't sure what went wrong, perhaps Neville was the only voice she heard in the updrafts. So Hermione let go and fell hard onto the ground. Hattie wasn't the only one shouted Hermione's name as they struggled to dismount their brooms and run to her.

Madam Hooch bent over Hermione, carefully checking her limbs. "One of her arms broken," Hattie heard her murmur. "Come on, girl – it's all right, up you get."

Madam Hooch kept a hand on Hermione's back. Her arm was limp at her side. Madam Hooch told the class to dismount, and the rest of the class was forced back onto the ground. She told the class not to move as she walked off with Hermione, who looked too stunned to even start to cry.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see her face?" he laughed, and tried to recreate it. "You'd think one of her books would've saved her."

Before the other Slytherins could join in, Hattie found her fist lodged into Malfoy's mouth. Nothing went through her head that told her to stop. She could only hear that fiery anger pulsating behind her eyes and nothing stopped her from punching Malfoy as hard as she could.

He fell to the ground, but he smiled with blood curling out between his teeth. Hattie hesitated as common sense came back to her. She kept telling herself to calm down, but blood was pounding in her ears. She saw her reflection in Malfoy. She saw that ignorant superiority complex that she must have inherited from the Dursley's, either from nature or nurture. But she still wanted to pound the runt.

Everyone was silent. Not even Crabbe or Goyle came to Draco's side. "So you're standing up for Granger now, are you Potter?" Draco said.

"I am," Hattie replied.

"Figures being raised by a muggle family would make you want to stand up for a mudblood-"

"Y-you take that back Malfoy!" Neville suddenly said, stepping forward. "You don't call her that."

Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward threateningly, but neither said nor did anything. Draco kept a smug smirk of his face. Hattie wasn't too sure what happened to make Neville move forward. She assumed that mudblood was some sort of insult.

Draco said, "Never thought you'd like a little buck-tooth, mud-"

That was it. Neville flung himself at Draco, wrestling him to the ground. Next thing Hattie knew was that she was in some sort of violent hold with Goyle, an opponent more her standard size. However, before she could get a swing in, Professor McGonagall pulled her off of him.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM YOU LET GO OF THAT BOY THIS INSTANT!"

"Professor it wasn't his fault-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Miss. Potter," Professor McGonagall said.

Hattie suddenly feared that Neville would be expelled. They could all vouch for him though. She would say that she started the fight, provoked by Malfoy of course. The fear didn't last long. Professor McGonagall gave Hattie, Neville, Draco, and Goyle detentions in front of the class.

"And ten points from your own houses each," McGonagall snapped.

She observed them until Professor Hooch came back without Hermione. The two Professors discussed what had happened.

"Well now," Professor Hooch said with a frown. "Perhaps that is enough flying for the day."

Hermione was absolutely appalled when they retold the story to her in the hospital wing. "You wouldn't believe the swing on Neville," Ron said.

"I'm still not speaking to you," Hermione said to Ron. "Egging me on like that. I think flying is something I will take at my own pace, thank you very much. And you two! I'm absolutely disgusted that you let Draco push your buttons like that."

"But we were standing up for you, 'Mione," Neville said.

"I hardly even know what that word means," Hermione said. "I can't let something like that get to me."

"Fine," Hattie said. "We're going to dinner."

They left the hospital wing, Hermione with her good arm folded across her chest in defiance, and went off to dinner. Neville frowned. "I can't believe she is mad at us," he said.

"She'll get over it," Ron said.

"Where were you in that fight Ron?" Hattie asked. She was a little disappointed, but she tried to keep her tone playful, "Come on, I thought I could count on you."

"McGonagall came too fast," Ron said, taking a seat. "I was seconds away from slugging Crabbe."

They started shovelling food on their plates. The twins came over, one sitting in between Hattie and Ron, the other sitting beside Neville. Hattie couldn't tell the difference between them until they talked. In her experience, so far, Fred generally started the conversation and George joined in. But she couldn't be certain because they didn't always refer to each other when speaking, and even then she couldn't be sure they were telling the truth. But if she had to guess, and she did, it was Fred between her and Ron.

"So rumour is among the first years someone got into a fist fight with that Malfoy," Fred said.

"Dad would be proud," George said.

"Yes, we hear it wasn't you, Ron," Fred said.

"Shut up," Ron said.

"And Longbottom!" George said, slapping him on the back.

"We're very impressed," Fred said. "Aren't we George?"

"Yes we are, Fred," George replied.

"How're you enjoying flying, Hattie?" Fred asked.

George turned to chat with Neville about his experiences with flying.

"I think I'd enjoy it more if we were with the Hufflepuffs," Hattie said.

"Fred, stop clouding the girl's mind," Percy said, forcing himself in between Neville and Hattie. "I'm disappointed. I'm not surprised you had a detention with Snape, he gives them out all the time, but your own Head of House? And how many house points did you lose us?"

"Twenty in total," Hattie said, feeling her cheeks burn. "Ten from me and ten from Neville."

"I think it's worth it," Fred started. "Malfoy called Hermione-"

"There is never an excuse to resort to Muggle-violence," Percy said.

"So you're saying she should have hexed him?" Fred said.

"No," Percy said. "Merlin, you are a terrible influence. You and George. At most she should have told him off, and then she could have told Professor McGonagall when she came along."

"How about we let Hattie decide who influences her?" Fred said.

"If she shows Malfoy now that he can't push her around," George finally came into the conversation. "Then he'll know better than to pick fights with her."

"I don't know this student," Percy said. "But it's entirely possible that she will only provoke him more."

"We were just standing up for Hermione," Neville said.

Percy stood up, spotting some Gryffindors moving out of the Great Hall whispering. "I think she can stand up for herself," he said, distantly. He turned back to Hattie, "I expect better from you, Hattie."

"Yes, Professor Weasley," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'd stand up for you, Perce," Hattie said. "If someone said something like that about you."

"I wouldn't want you to," Percy said. "Not like that."

"What a wanker," George said as Percy left.

"Oh, better not say that in front of Hattie," Fred said, laughing. "She might punch you for it."

"Right," George said, joining in the laughter. "Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet's it's the one behind the statues of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you Hattie," Fred said.

"Great shot again, Neville," George added.

Ron opened his mouth, but before he could contribute-

"Potter, I couldn't spot you mixed in with all those Weasleys," Draco snarled. "But Longbottom's fat head stood out."

Crabbe and Goyle were with him too, looking as thick as ever. Hattie wondered if they even heard the conversations going on around them.

"I'd count your teeth Draco," Hattie replied indifferently. "Your thugs aren't always going to be there to shield you."

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact, so you can't do any of that muggle rubbish. What's the matter? Never head of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course she has," said Ron, finally speaking with his brothers gone. "I'm her second, who's yours."

Hattie couldn't help but notice Goyle shrink a bit as Malfoy sized them up. "Crabbe," Draco said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

With that, Malfoy had gone, and Ron began explaining the rules of wizard duelling to Hattie. Hattie was quite excited, but was secretly glad they didn't know any dangerous spells. She worried that Draco would be stronger in magical ability due to being raised in a wizarding family.

"You shouldn't go," Neville said. "You'll just get into more trouble."

"Well I suppose since I'm Hattie's second, this is really none of your business, is it?" Ron said.

Neville just shrugged and went back to his food.

Hattie curled up with a blanket in the common room that night, pretending to be busy studying for a class so no one would notice if she stayed up. Ron was supposed to come down at half-past eleven so they could go off to the duel. Hattie worried about breaking another rule, but she just couldn't help it. Her anger for Draco Malfoy was too much. He deserved it. And maybe George was right, maybe Draco'd back down once he knew she wouldn't.

"Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."

But Neville had followed Ron down into the Gryffindor common room. He was wearing pyjamas with broomsticks all over them. Hattie was reminded of Dudley. "Don't do this, Hattie," Neville said. "Percy's right. You're just going to provoke Malfoy more."

"Oh go back to bed, Longbottom," Ron said. "We're already going."

"I almost told Percy," Neville said.

"And I almost care," Ron said.

Neville followed them out of the portrait hole. "We're going Neville," Hattie whispered.

"All the Gryffindors will hate you Hattie," Neville said. "We already lost twenty points today."

"It'll be worth it," Ron said, "Come on!"

Neville turned to go back inside Gryffindor Tower, but the Fat Lady had already gone. He sighed dramatically. "Now look," Neville said. "I probably wouldn't have remembered the password anyway."

"It's 'Pig snout,'" Hattie said. "So you can get back in when she comes back."

"But what if the Bloody Baron comes by?" Neville asked. "Or worse, Filch!"

"Then you might lose some Gryffindor points," Ron said. "Scary!"

They were already on their way to the trophy room when they could hear Neville's hurried footprints trying to catch up with them. Ron sighed just as dramatically as Neville had. "Well, we've already lost twenty points today. I suppose it's not a big deal if we lose more," he said.

"Well if you get us caught," Ron said, "I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and use it on you."

They hurried along the corridors, but they couldn't find the trophy room. "I thought you said it was this way," Hattie whispered.

"I thought it was this way," Ron whispered back harshly.

That's when a doorknob rattled and Peeves came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. He started squealing in delight. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caught."

"Not if you don't give us away," Neville whispered. "Peeves, please."

"Heard Filch talking about students being out, I did," Peeves said.

"Malfoy must have ratted us out," Ron said.

"Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves said. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, but he made the mistake of swiping at Peeves.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, slamming into a door at the end of the corridor. It was locked. "What's the spell to unlock doors?" Ron asked fiercely. "Merlin, if only Hermione were here."

Hattie's brain whirled for a moment. "Alohomora!" she whispered.

The lock clicked and the door swung open – they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. Filch and Peeves exchanged banter, but Peeves refused to give up any information. They heard Filch say, "You and that Malfoy better not be lying."

Hattie felt Neville tugging on her sleeve. She looked at Neville to tell him to be quiet, but saw the three pairs of rolling, mad eyes. It was a dog with three heads. Neville pointed to the saliva dripping onto a trap door. Hattie heard Ron rattling the door, trying to get them out.

They got out of the door and ran back to Gryffindor Tower. Luckily, the Fat Lady had come back and they piled back inside. They spread out on the chairs trying to catch their breath. "Did-did you see the trap door?" Neville asked.

"I did," Hattie replied.

"What?" Ron asked. "Merlin, what are they doing with that dog?"

Then she remembered what Hagrid had said. Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you want to hide – except perhaps Hogwarts. Now she knew that grubby little package was under that dog, but what was inside the package?

Hattie said, "We should tell Hermione."


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!  
A/N: I was hoping to have The Mirror of Erised done in time for Christmas because it's a Christmas chapter, but I'm really struggling with it (possibly because I'm taking on extra hours at work). So if I don't make it, I'll give you a double update this week. Woohoo!  
Also, I'm getting a lot of very positive reviews and feedback. I was leery of doing this work, but I'm really glad so many of you like it! Thank you so much! Everyone's kind words mean a lot to me!

Chapter Ten: Halloween

Hattie had filled in Hermione at the dog they had found, and she filled in to the rest the package she had seen Hagrid take out of Hogwarts. After a few lectures on letting Draco provoke them and wandering around Hogwarts a night, (which Neville nodded furiously to) Hermione finally became enthused. As soon as she was out of the hospital, she was in the library.

Draco Malfoy also tried to provoke Hattie further, after seeing his scheme of getting them caught didn't work, but Hattie just upturned her nose. He couldn't find again find the buttons to push, even when they went back to the Flying class and he tried to make fun of Hermione. Hattie stayed strong, fuming on the inside.

But it was a week and a half before Neville, Hattie, Goyle, and Draco served their detention. Snape was right, their detention of cleaning the school with Filch was not entertaining. Hattie was devastated that they couldn't use magic. Filch seemed disgusted that they even thought of using it. Luckily, Filch was furious at all of them. He was mad at Draco for possibility lying to him about someone being around the school, and he was mad at Hattie and Neville for possibly being out like Draco said. He was mad at Goyle, too, for making the mistake of complaining about not being able to use magic.

The detention went by slowly, but after that there were little incident with Draco Malfoy. He seemed to hate having to clean the school as much as Hattie did. The whole time he murmured something about his father and how mad at the school he was going to be. She heard something else about Durmstrang, but she didn't know what that was and forgot about it before she could ask Ron.

School started to pick up. Hattie became more immersed in the school. George and Fred told Ron and Hattie when they had practices so they could watch. Hattie was becoming increasingly enthusiastic, to the point where Ron and Hattie went to watch practice three evenings a week. Hermione often scolded them for putting off their homework, but she was always quick to help them as soon as they had a problem. Neville usually joined them once a week, but he generally found it too hard on his nerves.

Every day that passed, Hattie grew less aware that she wasn't receiving letters from her Aunt. She still received a few from Dudley, usually drawings of his teachers or of something else interesting. She tended to receive one or two a week, but her heart stopped hoping to see a letter from Aunt Petunia in Rubeus' talons. She wrote less, too. She didn't know what to say.

The thing that Hattie missed most was cooking. She didn't know who did the cooking at Hogwarts, but she missed the smell of the bacon rising, or tossing a cheap cheese slice over some piece of meat, or the sizzle from grilled cheese in a frying pan. She missed digging her fingers into cookie batter. She missed eating something that she herself had made. She missed her Aunt complimenting whatever she made and helping her clean up. Some nights she was more homesick than others, but Hogwarts was beginning to feel more like home than Privet Drive ever had. She had friends. She had people to talk to. She had people who cared for her. She didn't have to hear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon arguing beneath her room. She didn't have to hear Dudley blaming her for it. She only heard Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil's gossip. She heard Hermione reading under her breath. It was comforting. It felt normal. What happened in her home on Privet Drive couldn't have been normal.

On Halloween morning they woke up to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Hattie awoke with a pang of homesickness. She wished she was making pumpkin pie. But learning to make object fly in charms helped her keep her mind off of it. Her and Neville paired up (Neville managed to grab Hattie before Ron), leaving Ron and Hermione together. Ron was still leery of Hermione. She was too bossy for him. He preferred working with Neville to her so they could work slower. Neville and Hattie just couldn't seem to get their feathers off the desk. Ron was in the same boat as them, but Hermione, of course, was able to do it fine. She lectured Ron on the proper way to do it.

"I'd like to Win-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa something onto that stupid head of hers," Ron muttered to Hattie after class.

"You're just jealous," Hermione said nonchalantly, walking close enough behind them to eavesdrop. "We should practice at dinner."

"Yeah, because I always wanted to have my family watch me struggle to lift mashed potatoes," Ron snapped back. "No thanks, Hermione."

The rest of the day flew by to the feast. Hattie didn't get a chance to fully appreciate the Halloween decorations because she saw Rubeus standing and chirping where they usually sat. Hattie nudged Ron. "Do they usually get mail in the evening?" she asked.

"I think when it's an emergency the owls come anyway," Ron said. "You better read it."

Rubeus tried to playfully dodge Hattie's grab at his leg, but Ron was quick enough to grab the rest of his body. They had to go through this ritual quite often when Dudley sent doodles. Originally, Hattie kept getting clawed, but Ron eventually helped her handle the bird.

Hattie unwrapped the letter:

"My darling Hattie,

I think it would be best for all of us if you stay at your school for Christmas. Your Uncle is very busy right now with houseguests and work. You and Dudley would not be able to roughhouse like you usually do, so it sounds like it will be more fun at your school anyway. Please don't get upset or angry. I'll write a longer letter soon. Remember to be brilliant!

Lots of love,  
Hugs and kisses,  
Aunt Petunia"

Hattie could feel rage rising through her throat in the form of bile. She was upset. She was angry. She twisted the letter into a ball in her fist. She took a deep breath. She noticed Draco curiously eyeing her up from the Slytherin table. Her friends at her own table seemed to be doing the same. Did she look like she was about to snap? She certainly felt like it.

"Everything all right, Hattie?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Hattie said, pressing her lips into a thin smile. "Everything's fine. Excuse me one moment."

Hattie could feel her friend's eyes on her back as she walked to the girl's washroom. There were a bunch of girls, including Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, gossiping in the one closest to the Great Hall, so Hattie rushed up to the one down the Charms corridor. Maybe she wouldn't bother going to the feast. She could feel the tears building up behind her eyes. She had to get into the bathroom first.

This was the day of her parents' death. She remembered that. She put down the toilet's lid and sat down on it. She wrung the letter and started to cry. She thought her Aunt should have been writing a letter about the Anniversary of her parents' death. She should have written to make sure she was okay, and maybe tell her more about them. She never heard anything about her father. The only thing she knew about her mother was that they looked alike and she was a witch. Presumably her father was a wizard, too. He must have been. She supposed, too, she knew that she had her father's eyes. But this wasn't enough. She wanted to know everything. She wanted to be with them.

She wanted desperately to go home for Christmas. No one would be here for Christmas. She wallowed for a while with fierce sobs that shook her chest. It had been a while since she cried, let alone this hard.

She sniffed hard trying to contain her snot, but through all the muck she smelt something. A foul stench reached her nostrils. It was horrible. Worse than the time Dudley dared her that she wouldn't smell his gym shoes. She could hear some sort of shuffling, as if someone larger than Hagrid was moving through the bathroom. Was someone else in there?

She covered her mouth and opened the stall door.

She screamed, staring at the troll leering down at her. It advanced at her, and she shut her mouth, worried that it was trying to shut her own mouth violently.

There was a crash against the wall. Hermione, Neville, and Ron were there. One of them had thrown a tap against the wall. Hattie could feel the blood draining from her face as the troll blinked down at her and began to look around. It gripped its club, which could have just been an uprooted tree, and turned in the direction of her friends. They scattered and yelled commands at one another. Hattie stared blankly for a moment at the troll.

When Ron grabbed her arm she still felt rooted to the ground. "Merlin, Hattie!" Ron shouted in her ear. "Snap out of it!"

Hattie suddenly got moving again. "Hattie!" Neville shouted. "Get Hermione!"

Neville's wand pointed at Hermione who the troll had trapped. Its angry little eyes were latched onto her, and it as beginning to raise its club. Neville clearly had no idea what to do, but neither did Hattie. Hattie was positive Neville was just as surprised as she was when Ron pulled the first spell out of his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club lifted out of the troll's hand and dropped, with a sickening crack, on its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Hattie clutched her stomach, holding down more vomit that suddenly wanted to come up. "What just happened?" she asked, hunched over. "What is that?"

"We passed Snape on the way here," Ron said.

"What?" Hattie said, wiping one of her eyes with her sleeve. "What's going on?"

"A troll got in!" Neville said, excitedly.

Hermione looked like she was still trying to catch her breath. Hattie was frustrated because Hermione was probably the only one who would fill in the details coherently.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made them realize the Professors were probably charging in to save them. A moment later, Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came into the room. Quirrell looked more terrified than Hattie had ever felt.

Snape bent over the troll after sneaking a curious look at Hattie and her friends. Hattie supposed she looked like a mess. She could feel her eyes throbbing from the tears, and she knew her nose was raw from blowing it on the rough toilet paper. The anger Professor McGonagall had when Neville was fighting Draco was nothing compared to how mad she was now. Her lips were so thin they were white.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall. "You're lucky you weren't killed! Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"They were looking for me," Hattie said, defeated. She tried to ignore the piercing look Snape gave her.

"Miss. Potter!" McGonagall said. "What were you doing out of your dormitory?"

Hattie could feel her sinuses clogging again. She wasn't going to cry in front of all these people. "A letter from my Aunt... upset me. I left the Great Hall to come here, but I hadn't heard about the troll, and I suppose my friends figured out where I was and," Hattie hesitated, "Saved me. I'd have been flattened without them here."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I suppose there was no way you would ever suspect something like this could happen," she said. "And while it was foolish for you three to go looking for her, she was very lucky for it. Not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You three each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. If you're not hurt at all, you may go back to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their Houses."

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. "Okay," Hattie said. "You'd better tell me what happened."

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points," Ron grumbled.

"Professor Dumbledore sent us back to our houses because Quirrell barged in and said there was a troll in the castle. As we were heading up we remembered that you had, well, left so we checked the bathrooms for you," Hermione explained.

"On the way," Neville said, excited, "We saw Professor Snape heading in the direction of the forbidden corridor. What do you think he was doing?"

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," they said and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. "Hattie," Ron started, "I thought you should know-"

Hermione shushed him as she approached the food. "What?" Hattie said. "What should I know?"

"Do you think Snape was trying to get into the Forbidden room?" Neville asked.

"You know you never give Snape a break," Hattie said.

"He's terrifying," Neville said.

"He's a greasy git," Ron admitted.

"Are we talking about Snape?" George asked.

"George! You wouldn't believe what we just did!" Ron said.

And he vividly retold the story of the troll to the Gryffindor common room. By the time Ron finished the story, Hattie had completely forgotten she wasn't going home for Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11: Detention, again

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!  
A/N: Sorry this is late! I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays! I'm just running out the door myself!

Chapter Eleven: Detention, again

The Quidditch season had begun. Hattie and Ron were absolutely thrilled. Hattief was bringing out her winter wear so she'd be able to be warm and watch the game. Gryffindor versus Slytherin would be the first Quidditch game Hattie ever saw. She was hopelessly excited.

While they were waiting to watch a practice, Hermione conjured a bright blue flame that could be carried in a jam jar. Hattie carried the jar because she gave her mittens to Ron. Neville nudged them to point out Snape, who was limping. They crowded closer together to keep the jar away from Snape's view. He lifmped over, possibly because they were busy gaping at him.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

Hattie bit her lip. "A flame in the jar, sir?" she asked.

"Is that a question, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Well, I can't tell you the correct terminology, sir," Hattie said. "But it's essentially a flame in a jar to keep us warm while we're waiting for them to start practice."

"So I assume you didn't conjure this," Snape said.

"Well, no, sir," Hattie said, "But I'm the only one without gloves."

"And why don't you have gloves?"

"I gave mine to Ron, sir," Hattie said.

"I forgot mine inside, Professor," Ron said.

"But you didn't want to hold onto the flame?" Professor Snape asked.

"My hands are sensitive to the heat," Ron mumbled.

"I've burned my hands so many times in the oven, sir," Hattie said, "I don't even feel it anymore."

"So it does have the potential to burn hands," Snape said.

"Well, no," Hattie said. "Ron's just a wimp."

But Snape had already made up his mind and took away the jar. "Five points from Gryffindor for lugging around something potentially dangerous," Snape said.

Hattie opened her mouth, but snapped it shut. It was her only jam jar. She had brought the jam specifically from home because it was her favourite kind. Even though she couldn't taste it anymore, the sight of the jar was a much needed memory of the delights at home on Privet Drive. Of course Snape would confiscate a memory of home. She was livid.

After Snape left, Neville said, "He was just looking for anything to get you in trouble."

"I can't believe you told Professor Snape I'm a wimp," Ron said.

"But it's the truth," Hattie said. "Hermione does prefer we tell the truth."

"What do you think is wrong with his leg?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

That evening in the common room, Ron and Neville were playing a round of Wizarding Chess while Hermione looked over all their charms homework. Hattie restlessly paced from Ron's seat to Neville's.

"Merlin," Ron said, "Sit down Hattie, I can't concentrate."

"I want that jar back," Hattie said. "It was for my favourite jam."

"Just get your Aunt to send you another one," Neville said. "It's better than facing Snape."

Hattie's heart sunk. "I forgot," she said. "I'm not going back home for Christmas."

"Oh, neither are any of us," Ron said. "My parents and Ginny are going to visit Charlie in Romania. So we're staying here."

"Really?" Hattie said. "That's wonderful!"

"Well Percy will still be here," Ron said.

"He's not that bad, Ron," Hermione said.

"Well I was hoping we'd be able to do more exploring of the school without the crowds, you know?" Ron said. "But Percy will be following us around like mad."

"It'll be fine," Hattie said. "And I still want my jar back."

"I'll go with you," Neville said.

"We're in the middle of a game," Ron said.

"I'm losing again," Neville said. "Besides, maybe he won't refuse if there're two of us."

"We'd be going to the staff room too," Hattie said. "Maybe Professor Snape won't refuse if there are other teachers listening."

"It's a jar," Ron said. "He could be holding some of his creepy ingredients in it already."

"It's not any jar," Hattie said. "It's my jar that holds the raspberry jam I like. It even has little raspberries shaped into the glass."

Hermione said, "I will personally write your Aunt a letter demanding the raspberry jam that you like best, if you stay here. Snape's already taken points away from you and if you leave now then Ron'll be harassing me while I'm looking over your homework."

"Fine," Hattie said, folding her arms against her chest and slumping into a chair. "But I'm going to hold you to that letter thing."

Hattie wondered what her Aunt would think of her friends writing to her, especially a female friend. Aunt Petunia knew Hattie didn't have many friends, none of them female. She cringed to think of it, but before Hogwarts, Dudley was probably the closest friend she had.

"What do you think is wrong with Snape anyway?" Neville said. "I didn't think anything could injure him. He seems untouchable."

"I bet that dog could take a big chunk out of him," Hattie grumbled.

"Stop thinking about Snape and move, Neville," Ron said, pointing to a space on the square. "I'd suggest moving your bishop here."

"Hattie!" Hermione said, suddenly.

"You should just play against yourself," Neville said, moving his bishop where Ron suggested. "You'd probably have more fun. It'd definitely be more challenging."

"But he wouldn't be able to gloat," Hattie said.

"Hattie!" Hermione repeated.

"What?" Hattie groaned. "Did I make a mistake again?"

"No," Hermione said. "We saw Snape heading in the direction of that room when the troll came here. He was one of the first on the scene and that bathroom is particularly close to that room. That wound is proof that he tried to get into that room. He must have tried to break in. "

"Yes," Neville said, always the quickest to villainize and note Snape's movements, which was a notable feat since many of the students disliked Snape. "That's probably it. He might have even dragged the troll in here himself."

"Why would Snape want what the dog was hiding?" Hattie asked, curiously.

"How are we supposed to know that without knowing what the dog is hiding?" Ron asked.

"Clearly," Hattie said. "We should find out."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing how they could find out what the dog was hiding without actually having to get around the dog. None of them were particularly interested in facing the dog again, even Hermione who didn't even get the chance to see it.

Before breakfast the next morning, Hattie and Hermione took a detour to see Hedwig and send off the letter Hermione had written. Hedwig seemed happy to have some work.

Then they went down to breakfast. Hattie spent the feast loading up on food, talking excitedly to Seamus and Dean about the game. Ron was forcing his opinions of the Hogwarts' players' capabilities on Neville, while Hermione discussed something she read with Percy. Dean hadn't been to any of the practices, so this would his first time watching any part of Quidditch. She, with the help of Seamus' interjections, excitedly listed off the rules and things he could expect until, of course, Draco Malfoy swaggered up. Goyle and Crabbe stood by their side, looking around.

"Memorized 'Quidditch Through the Ages,' have you, Potter?" Draco said. "It's not going to make you play any better, not that you'd ever have to worry about playing."

"You forgot about Quidditch games between friends," Hattie said. "Oh wait, of course you forgot, you don't have any."

Draco stood by the table with an awkward silence between them. Hattie wasn't sure if he was thinking up a comeback or a new insult. She starting eating Neville's crusts (Rubeus didn't visit) while she waited for Draco's response.

"I suppose the – Granger has influenced you lot to start reading instead of experiencing things," Draco eventually said.

Hattie shrugged. "The two seem to go hand in hand when you're trying to do something properly," she replied. "Are you just here to push my buttons or is there something you want?"

That's when Rubeus came flying in. Usually he came in with the flock of other owls, but today he came late, crashing onto their table like Errol was known to do from time to time. He had a note on his talon. Ron grabbed Rubeus up like routine and Hattie took the letter from his talons with Rubeus squawking.

Before Hattie could open it, Draco snatched it away. She stood up. "Give it back Malfoy," she said.

"Oh, is it a letter from you muggle Auntie?" Draco cooed.

"Well I wouldn't know because it's in someone's grubby little hands," Hattie snarled.

"I'd read it to you, Potter," Draco said, "But I'm not sure I'm fluent in muggle."

"Why would that be an insult, Malfoy?" Hattie asked, feeling her anger rising. "It's you that has that prejudice, not me."

"It also makes you sound stupid," Ron added, nonchalantly.

"Clearly you don't understand the extent of the insult because of your ignorance," Draco replied.

"Is it still an insult if the receiver isn't insulted?" Neville added in, distantly.

Rubeus hooted, seemingly answering him.

"Just give me the letter back, Malfoy," Hattie said.

"Expecting an important message, Potter?" Draco flipped the letter between his fingers.

"Merlin, Malfoy," Ron said. "Just give her the letter."

When he made no movement to give the letter back, Hattie stood up and tried to grab it from him. He held on tight as her hand wrapped around the letter. She pulled and the letter ripped in half. Draco laughed. She told herself to be calm. She bit down on her lip until she could taste the tinny blood.

"Could I please have the other half of my letter?" Hattie said through her teeth.

"No," Draco said.

She opened her half of the letter. It was a drawing from Dudley, though the only part she saw was Rubeus clawing out her eyes. She knew it was her because when he tried to draw her, he gave her a mass of messy hair and he always made the effort to grab a red pen to draw it with. She suspected the other half was a drawing of Dudley laughing. Apparently she had done something to insult Dudley, which meant her Aunt and Uncle were probably fighting.

"That bears a striking resemblance to you, Potter," Malfoy said.

"If Ron is willing to give me his spoon, it'll look like you in a few minutes, Malfoy" Hattie replied.

"I dare you to try, Potter," Draco said. "McGonagall and Snape have been eyeing us the whole time we've been talking."

"Yeah, and Percy over there is just waiting for me to snap so he can lecture me again," Hattie said, with a smile. "I wouldn't want to disappoint him."

Malfoy sneered, "Well I don't see you trying."

"Give me the spoon, Ron," Hattie said.

"Of course," Ron handed it over.

"This is ridiculous," Percy said, standing up, "And frankly, I wasn't even going to waste my time on it, but it looks like I'm going to have to step in. Hattie, give me the spoon. Malfoy, give me the letter."

"No," Malfoy said. "I don't have to listen to some Weasley."

"Gryffindor Prefect," Percy corrected, calmly, taking the spoon out of Hattie's hand.

"I don't have to listen to some ginger-haired, google-eyed, hand-me-down-wearing, Gryffindor Pansy -"

And the fist that had been clenched the spoon swung forward to slam into Draco's face. Draco tilted his head to avoid the punch and aimed a punch at her stomach, but Percy grabbed his hand.

"Miss. Potter!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Mr. Malfoy! Stop this instant!"

Professor Snape was close on her heels. He pried the letter out of Malfoy's hand and threw it on the floor. "I would hate to see what you monsters try when you advance beyond muggle violence and learn hexes," he snarled. "Detentions for the both of you and five points from Gryffindor-"

"And five points from Slytherin," Professor McGonagall added. "I am extremely disappointed in your behaviour and over what?"

"Malfoy took her letter," Ron said.

"And he tried to undermine my authority," Percy added.

"Miss Potter, you let him provoke you?" Snape asked. "Can't you control your temper?"

"Your student insults one of my prefects-"

"And half the Gryffindor population," Malfoy added under his breath.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed on Malfoy, her lips pursed. She continued, "And goes out of his way to harass one of my students. And you have the nerve to scold my student?"

"She is known for her temper," Snape replied.

McGonagall knuckles went white clenching her fists. She continued, "And your student is not known for being, for being-"

"A little snot?" Ron added.

"Difficult," McGonagall replied, shooting Ron a deadly look.

"They are both at fault," Snape replied. "Do you think your student should be rewarded?"

"No," McGonagall replied. "But your student sought this incident out, my student only reacted."

"Miss. Potter should not have reacted," Professor Snape replied. "If Miss. Potter did not react, Mr. Malfoy would not seek out this mindless attention."

"That's what I told her," Percy said.

"Mr. Weasley, please," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Are you saying you would prefer to discipline Miss. Potter separately from my student?" Professor Snape asked. "I intended to have them clean cauldrons in the potions lab, but if you object..."

"When?" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"I do have to be present for the Quidditch game," Professor Snape said.

"As do I," Professor McGonagall replied, in a huff, "I wasn't suggesting that you have it right now."

"What were you suggesting?" Professor Snape asked.

Professor McGonagall replied, "I wasn't suggesting anything. I merely wanted to be informed on when you would be punishing my student."

Professor Snape hesitated. "I could have it after the game," he said. "There would be no classes and it would ruin any celebrating or sulking the students may desire to do."

Hattie could feel her excitement drop into the pit of her stomach. She was looking forward to calling the Slytherins cheaters and scum suckers and critiquing their way of flying. She was certain she would be celebrating with the Gryffindors because how could they lose with her on the stands, watching? They clearly couldn't. They would have to show off for her, and Dean, and maybe even Hermione who was looking at least semi-interested.

"That sounds reasonable," Professor McGonagall said. "But I will be checking on them, if I am not helping my students celebrate."

"So I expect you will be checking on them early," Professor Snape replied.

"I do not believe I will be checking on them at all," McGonagall said.

Hattie was absolutely devastated when she sat in the stands. She wouldn't be celebrating with the rest of the Gryffindors. And Percy following her wasn't helping at all. "You wouldn't be in this situation if you just took my advice," Percy lectured, pushing his horn-rimmed glasses against his nose.

She had picked up the other half of the letter and kept it clenched in her fist. She wanted to write Dudley a letter back and find out what was happening at home. "She wouldn't be in this situation if you stepped in with Malfoy earlier," Ron said.

"It was while he was talking to me that she tried to punch him," Percy replied. "I hardly doubt I would have made that much of a difference."

"She was defending us Weasleys, Percy," Ron said.

"I didn't ask her to," Percy replied.

"Well I expect her to," Ron said. "And I'd serve her detention with Snape if I could."

Hattie was caught sitting between Ron and Percy. Hermione was on Percy's other side, and the rest of her companions were on the other side of Ron. Hattie's ideal position would be between Ron and Dean. "Thanks Ron," she said, half-heartedly.

When Hermione helped raise their flashing "Go Gryffindor" sign, Hattie's mood didn't raise with it. Ron leaned over to Hattie as the players came out onto the field. "I've heard Jordan's commentary is brilliant," Ron said.

Hattie focussed in on the game, but only felt herself tensing up more. The seeker, Ken Towler, just hovered in the air and stared at the ground. Fred and George thought he was rubbish, and Hattie noticed he was pretty inactive in practices as well. He was lanky, and always looked like he was about to fall off his broom. She was frustrated just watching him.

After Angelina made her first score (Hattie had Ron yelling in her ear), Hagrid squeezed in to join them and watch the game. Hattie had taken Hermione and Neville to meet Hagrid like she promised, but he still was most familiar with Hattie and Ron. Hattie sighed when he squeezed between her and Ron instead of between her and Percy, but he wanted to be able to talk to both Hattie and Ron and that was the best location. She had to wedge herself against Percy to give Hagrid enough room.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid said. "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Towler looks like he's sleeping though."

"What's that yeh have in yer hands, Hattie?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh," Hattie said. She almost forgot about the letter. "I got a letter from my cousin this morning."

"She had to pry it out of Malfoy's hands," Ron said, proudly.

"And got a detention in the process," Percy added, less proudly.

Hagrid laughed softly.

"Dudley named his owl after you," Hattie asked. "I almost forgot to tell you!"

"Did he now?" Hagrid said. "Wha's the bird like?"

"Well, he always eats Neville's toast," Hattie said.

"He's a bugger," Ron said. "It takes Hattie and me to get the letters from him. He thinks it's some stupid game or something."

"He's nothing like you, Hagrid," Hattie said. "But I thought it was the thought that count."

"Yeh tell 'im I'm flattered," Hagrid said.

"If I get my Aunt to invite you over during the summer, will you come?" Hattie asked.

"O' course I would, Hattie," Hagrid replied. "I could even take yeh all ter Diagon Alley again."

That's when Lee Jordan announced the presence of the snitch. Towler almost fell off his broom suddenly hearing the mention on the snitch, but it disappeared again before either Seeker managed to even get near it. Hattie had seen the glint of the snitch. It was exciting. She leaned forward to try to see it again.

"What did yer letter say?" Hagrid asked.

"It's an illustration of his owl clawing out my eyes while he's laughing," Hattie said, blinking away sudden tears to see the Quidditch field better. "My Aunt and Uncle must be fighting again."

"See, that owl's not like you at all," Ron said.

"Sorry ter hear that Hattie," Hagrid said.

Hattie felt more relief seep in as Hagrid's big hand touched her back lightly. She was used to her Aunt constantly fawning over her, with her thin fingers trying to fix her hair or straighten her blouse, or even tight hugs when either of them were upset. She had friends, she had tons of friends here, she adored having Ron around, but she didn't get a lot of physical contact. She supposed she didn't really realize it was missing until Hagrid touched her lightly.

She was going to thank him, but she spotted the glint of gold floating around by the Gryffindor goalpost. Everyone was off watching the players by the Slytherin goalposts (it looked like Katie Bell might score), except for Towler who continued to linger in the sky half-asleep.

"There's the snitch," Hattie hissed to Ron.

"Oi, Towler!" Ron said. "The snitch!"

"Towler!" Hattie shouted too.

Hagrid cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting too while Ron and Hattie pointed towards the goalpost. The snitch hovered there, seemingly laughing at the incompetent seeker. When Dean, Seamus, and Neville joined in, Percy suddenly spotted what they were all yelling about.

"Sonorus," Percy pressed his wand to the side of his neck. He spoke with his voice magnified, "Ken Towler, please direct your attention to the Gryffindor Goalpost!"

Of course, it directed everyone's attention to the Gryffindor goalpost. However, Ken Towler had barely moved since the beginning of the game, and he was much closer than the Slytherin Seeker. They watched as Ken Towler gracefully swooped and caught the snitch before the Slytherin Seeker had made it halfway across the field.

Hattie got caught up in the celebrations as Lee Jordan announced that Gryffindor won the game. She was consumed in a hug by Hagrid and was surprised as Percy said, "That was a good spot, Hattie" and gave her a hard pat on the back.

As she walked back to the common room, cheering with Ron, Dean, and Seamus (Neville and Hermione were a bit more reserved), reality set in. She had to report to the Potions lab for her detention. "We'll still be celebrating by the time you get back," Ron promised. "The twins'll be thrilled it was you and not Percy that spotted the snitch."

"All right," Hattie said. "I'll be as quick as possible."

"Just not so quick that Snape gives you another detention," Hermione said.

They exchanged goodbyes and Hattie hurried into the dungeons. When she got there, Draco was already there sulking. Draco gave her a dirty look, but Hattie pretended that he didn't exist and sat as far away from him as possible, in the back left corner. Professor Snape was not present yet, but she didn't want to talk to Draco because Snape could walk in at any moment.

Hattie scanned the walls and, sure enough, there was her raspberry jam jar holding something deep purple and sticky that seemed to crawl along the edges by itself. Hattie was tempted to take it back, but she hadn't brought her bag down to hide it in. Plus, she wasn't sure what the purple thing was and if she could clean it out.

When Professor Snape came in, Professor Quirrell was close behind him. "One more cau-cauldron to c-clean," he said, "P-P-Professor Snape."

Professor Snape, clearly displeased, yanked the cauldron out of Quirrell's hand and slammed it down on a desk at the front. Professor Snape was furious about the outcome of the Quidditch game, possibly more so because of Hattie's interference. Quirrell eyed the cauldron carefully before looking back at Snape. Professor Snape glared at Professor Quirrell and there was silence between them, and then Professor Quirrell just left without a word.

"We've already discussed that your punishments shall be to clean cauldrons," Professor Snape said. "It is a task that must be done by hand because a simple scourgify will not be able to get off the potion's magical residue. I have tested each of these cauldrons personally and at most they will make is a spark when cleaning. It is nothing to be concerned of."

"Miss. Potter, if you aren't busy celebrating internally, please move to the desk at the front that has cauldrons stacked. Both of you are to clean out the cauldrons on your desks. I will inspect each of them to make sure they are clean, and then when you are done you may leave," Professor Snape said.

Hattie held her breath as she moved to the front. They worked in silence, using brushes with a dispelling charm on them. There were some sparks as they cleaned, something Hattie would have found amusing if her arm wasn't getting sore from scrubbing so hard. She was mentally cursing Draco for putting her through this, then she spent some time wondering if there was a spell that caused some sort of telepathy. She would have liked to have been talking to Ron during the process and finding out about how the celebrations were going. Were they talking about her brilliant spot?

It was then, as Hattie was scrubbing the cauldron at her fiercest, that one of the sparks turned into a bright light. For a moment she was surrounded by it, this complete whiteness. She could feel it consuming her, and for a moment it felt like a hug from her aunt. It was warm and consuming, but then the light started burning her skin.

She heard thunder starting. It was this great loud noise that shook her eardrums.

Then there was nothing.

She swam in an abyss blackness, the laugh from her nightmares haunted her, following her through it. She didn't think she'd ever escape. Her friends couldn't save her from it. No one could.

Someone was calling her. Someone was saying her name.

She was conscious again and the figures around her became clearer. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall loomed over her. Madam Pomfrey's wand was a lit, checking Hattie's eyes with it. "What happened?" Hattie groaned.

"One of the cauldrons you were cleaning had some volatile spells mixed in with it," Madam Pomfrey said. "I have no idea what is going through that man's head."

"Perhaps it blew some common sense into your own head," Professor McGonagall said to Hattie.

"I'm sorry Professor," Hattie said.

"You did hear what Mr. Malfoy called Miss. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey said, her voice low.

"I have no time for your gossip, Poppy," Professor McGonagall replied. "Although I did hear, yes, and I heard what he said to Mr. Weasley. I just think Miss. Potter needs to vent her anger into a more productive way."

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, flashing the wand in Hattie's eyes. "You've been unconscious all night, but you're doing much better now that you have some potions in your system. Your friends are waiting outside for you and you're well on the road to recovery," Madam Pomfrey said. "If Professor McGonagall has nothing else to add, it should be all right to send them in."

"I have nothing else to add," Professor McGonagall said. "I assure you, Miss Potter, that I will be having a word with Professor Snape about this. Detentions shouldn't result in students in the hospital wing. Detentions are to prevent people in the hospital wing.

"I heard you were the one who saw the snitch. While Percy's methods were unorthodox, your spot was... an excellent aid to the game. Perhaps you should consider trying out for the seeker position next year." Professor McGonagall continued, "I'll send your friends in on the way out."

When Professor McGonagall was out of earshot, Madam Pomfrey whispered, "At your age, McGonagall would have done the same thing to Malfoy if she had been in your shoes."

As Hattie's friends piled in, Madam Pomfrey moved away to give them some privacy. Hattie noticed that Neville was as pale as his pillowcase, and Hermione and Ron didn't look much better. "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"We could hear the explosion from the Gryffindor common room," Neville added.

"We thought it was something Fred and George did," Ron said.

"I wish it was," Hattie said with a chuckle.

"So one of the cauldrons you were cleaning exploded?" Neville asked, timidly.

"Yeah," Hattie said. "Snape said he checked them, but he must have just overlooked one."

"Overlooked one," Hermione said.

Hermione and Neville exchanged a glance. "You're only supposed to be in here for a few days," Hermione said. "Madam Pomfrey told us."

"I feel like I could come out now," Hattie said.

"That's just because you haven't seen yourself," Ron said. "Madam Pomfrey gave you a potion to regrow your skin."

Hattie felt her face. It was smooth like her scar felt, but she couldn't feel herself touching it. She was completely numb. "I remember," Hattie said. "I could feel it burning me. Can you tell?"

"It'll be fine," Hermione said. "I can get Madam Pomfrey to reassure you, if you'd like."

"How bad is it?" Hattie asked.

Hattie was used to being roughhoused with, and came home with countless scraps, cuts, and broken limbs from playing aggressively with Dudley. She needed stitches before when Dudley, he claimed accidentally, hit her with a putter when he was swinging, but she was standing behind him so she supposed it was, partially at the very least, her fault. But she didn't cry or complain. She dislocated her knee when Dudley pushed Hattie down the stairs in their house. Dudley, worried about his mother's reaction to Hattie's knee, tried to put it back into place for her. Hattie doesn't think she's ever screamed louder than at that moment.

She knew they had countless spells and potions that would fix her up. She had seen Neville healed from his potions melt down. She had heard about some of the things the twins had done to themselves. She wasn't at home on Privet Drive, with her Aunt driving Hattie and Dudley to the hospital, yelling at them both for being so careless, telling them they wouldn't think scars were cool forever.

Hattie suddenly felt her stomach jump from excitement, asking, "Do you think it'll fix my scar? Then no one would be able to tell I was Hattie Potter!"

"I've read that when Dark Magic leaves scars it cannot be removed," Hermione said. "You were lucky the cauldron wasn't making dark magic or your skin wouldn't grow back properly."

"Yes, but the scar would still be gone," Hattie said with a smile.

"In exchange for one covering you whole face," Ron laughed.

Neville suddenly asked, "Do you think Snape did it on purpose?"

"No," Hattie said. "He saved me, didn't he?"

"Actually, it was Professor McGonagall," Hermione said. "She was coming down to check you and she was the one who dispelled the explosion."

"No one's told us what Snape was doing," Neville said. "But he's not here in the hospital ward."

"And Malfoy's fine," Hermione said.

They suddenly went quiet as they saw Hagrid stumble onto the room. He looked sicker than Neville. "Hattie!" Hagrid said, dragging a chair with him so he could join the others at her bedside. "I was so worried abou' yeh."

"Honestly, Hagrid, do you think the burn scars look cool?" Hattie asked. "Maybe I could keep them."

"It looks like yer missin' half yer face," Hagrid said.

"It's true," Ron said.

"Your Aunt would probably have a fit if you came home like that," Hermione said.

"Snape did it," Neville suddenly said, furious. "Hagrid, I swear Snape did it. He was the one in control of the cauldrons and it was Professor McGonagall who saved her even though Snape was inches away."

"Rubbish," Hagrid said. "Snape was protectin' Malfoy from the blast. He probably couldn' dispel the explosion an' protect Malfoy. Yeh was lucky that Professor McGonagall came when she did."

"But we saw him try to get past that dog on Halloween," Neville said. "Well, we didn't see it, but we saw him sneaking that way and then he was limping and-"

"What are yeh talkin' about?" Hagrid asked. "What dog?"

"The three-headed one we saw in the room we're not allowed in," Neville said. "But we stumbled onto it by accident so I don't think-"

"Neville," Hattie hissed.

Ron and Hattie couldn't believe the amount of information Neville was spouting out to Hagrid. Neville's prejudice against Snape was getting out of hand. He hated Snape about as much as Hattie hated Draco, but she supposed it was justified considering the bullying Snape did to Neville in potions. Hattie and Hermione's treatment was more tolerable, but they didn't receive any positive feedback. They usually just received a sniff after he was certain there was nothing to criticize. Hattie was relived she was with Hermione in potions.

"Yeh mean Fluffy?" Hagrid asked Neville, though shot a curious glance at Hattie. "He's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –" His beetle eyes suddenly noticed all of them staring at him, waiting to hear more information. "The top secret thing," he finished.

"But Snape's trying to steal it!" Neville said. He hesitated before adding thoughtfully, "And he's trying to kill Hattie."

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "Snape jus' tried to protect a student. He wouldn' try an' kill another student! Now listen to me, Neville and the other three of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel!"

Hermione asked quietly, "Who's Nicolas Flamel?"

"Yeh all are so frustratin'!" Hagrid said, looking furious with himself. "I'm leavin' yeh to watch Hattie's skin grow and that's all yeh are gonna do. Yeh all stay away from that room, an' none of this meddlin', all right?"

"All right," Neville said, defeated.

"I wan' ter hear all of yeh say it," Hagrid said, standing up.

Hermione, Hattie, and Ron said in union, "All right."

And with that Hagrid left the room, looking all the more pleased with himself. Hermione turned to Hattie, "I'm going to go to the library and try to find out who Nicolas Flamel is. Do you think it's spelt with an 'h' or without one? 'Nicholas?' 'Nicolas?'"

"You could look up both," Ron said.

"I will," Hermione said. "I'll be back later, Hattie."

As Hermione left, Neville turned to Ron. He said, "You must be on my side in the Snape debate."

"Well, he is a greasy git," Ron said. "And I do think he's trying to take whatever the dog – Fluffy is hiding, but I don't know if he'd try to kill Hattie."

"But he did say he thought she'd be different, right?" Neville said. "What if he did know her before?"f

"Let's just drop the topic until Hermione gets back," Hattie said. "Tell me about the Quidditch celebrations! I suppose they're not still going on."

"No," Ron said. "They sort of stopped after we thought you had blown up. Fred and George were impressed with your spot though. Wood, too, actually. He wants to see you to try out for Seeker next year. Towlers is absolute rubbish."

"Professor McGonagall said the same thing," Hattie said. "I hope I can practice over the summer. I'm not sure my flying is up to standard."

"You can come over to my place," Ron said. "We can play teams with the Fred and George."

"What about Percy?" Hattie asked.

"He's a sore loser," Ron said. "Not much fun, especially since he and I are usually the losers and he blames me even though he's absolute rubbish."

The conversation ended as the door opened again. It wasn't impossible that Hermione had already discovered who Nicolas Flamel was, but it wasn't likely. However, it was someone else who walked through the door. It was Professor Snape, looking stoic and unreadable. He approached them, saying "I'd like to speak with Miss. Potter alone, if that's possible."

Neville looked like he was about to say no, but Ron cut him off, saying, "Sure Professor. We'll be back later with Hermione, Hattie."

Professor Snape sat down in the chair closet to Hattie's bedside. "Miss. Potter, I would like to apologize for my carelessness," he said, sounding as if he was reading from a piece of parchment Professor McGonagall wrote for him. "I had no intention of giving either of you or Mr. Malfoy a dangerous cauldron. I put Professor Quirrell's cauldron into your pile by mistake. I am incredibly lucky Professor McGonagall came down when she did, and I have discovered that she will hold it against me for as long she lives."

Hattie smiled. "Oh, I understand Professor. I heard you protected Malfoy from the blast and I believe you would have done the same for me if you could have. It is part of your job."

No matter how much everyone else seemed to hate Snape, Hattie just couldn't muster up the energy. There was something about his determination to stay unreadable when he was with her that softened him for her. He was hiding something that he knew about her. She doubted that there was any possibility that Professor Snape was trying to kill her. She thought, Quirrell, as laughable as that would be, was more likely to kill her than Snape was.

Snape stared at the girl as if she was lying to him. "Of course," he simply replied. He stood up. "I will leave you to your healing."


	12. Chapter 12: The Mirror of Esired

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!  
A/N: High Serpent King raised an issue that I've decided to post here in case anyone else is concerned about it. In regards to Hattie's nonchalant response to her burns, I in no way meant to undermine the severity of burn victims. Hattie stayed light-hearted because she knew it would grow back. I've added a couple of paragraphs to the previous chapter to make her thoughts more clear as to what she's feeling. I did not mean to sound disrespectful in my portrayal.  
Also, this current chapter took forever to write. I have no clue why.

Chapter Twelve: The Mirror of Esired

"I always feel like I'm dying when I walk down to the dungeons," Neville said, wedging himself between Hattie and Ron for warmth. "It's so cold, it's like my life is being sucked out of me. And Snape, of course, is sucking the life out of me."

Hattie buried her nose in a green scarf she had made with her Aunt two Christmases ago. She wanted a maroon one, but her Aunt said it would clash with her hair and refused to buy the yarn. Her Aunt explained to her that the green yarn brought out the green in her hazel eyes. "Just dress properly," Hattie said. "There is no sense in being dramatic."

After the accident, Professor McGonagall had written a letter to Aunt Petunia explaining Hattie's injury. Hattie managed to talk Professor McGonagall into downplaying the entire incident. Hattie wasn't surprised that she hadn't received a reply, but she felt sick about the whole situation. Her Aunt knew she had gotten into enough trouble to get her into detention. She only hoped the accident wouldn't make Aunt Petunia regret sending Hattie to school, or worse, taking Hattie out of school.

"I'm looking forward to going home for Christmas," Neville said. "It'll be nice to get a break from Snape."

"It'll be nice to get a break from you," Ron said, shoving Neville off of him. "Get off of me. Hattie's right, just dress warmly. Where's Hermione? She'd let you hang off her."

Ron just kept his battered winter coat on him in the dungeons. He was worried about his scarf dipping in the cauldron and losing it. The sleeves were too short on his winter coat anyway; it was Charlie's when he was Ron's age.

"I don't know," Neville said. "She's probably still in the library. Did you know she's recorded how long it takes her to get from room to room? It's so she's never late."

Hattie separated from Ron and Neville, instantly feeling the cold, to get to her desk. Neville was quite warm despite his complaints, but Ron said he did expel a lot of hot air. The master of speaking hot air, Draco Malfoy, had only learned from his detention that Hattie was easy to provoke: "I do feel sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Hattie just bit her lip. She'd never tell Ron, but she thought of Percy lecturing her. Percy was clearly right instead of the twins. Malfoy was just trying to get a rise out of her, and she promised herself she wouldn't react. She imagined Percy on one side of her and her Aunt on the other side, both glaring at her to stay calm and be brilliant. She didn't bother to imagine Snape and McGonagall. Wherever she went, their eyes narrowed in on her, reminding her to contain her anger.

Hermione came in just as class was about to begin, like Neville said. She broke off her conversation with Dean Thomas, who she walked in with, to talk to Hattie. She whispered to Hattie, "I've been doing some extra research."

Hattie whispered back, "Did you find out something about Nicolas Flamel?"

"No," Hermione whispered. "But-"

That's when Snape began talking, shooting Hermione and Hattie a dirty look. They both shut up completely, but Hattie could just feel the tension building in her. She had to know, but when Hattie asked after they had started mixing and murmuring was slightly more acceptable, Hermione said she'd talk to her about it afterwards, and then cast some sort of clinging charm to keep her scarf hooked to her clothes.

Snape began patrolling as they began adding ingredients to their potions. Hattie was distracted, of course, but she didn't think Snape would notice since Hermione was so careful and interested. She would hand Hattie something and Hattie would sprinkle it in.

Snape looked in their cauldron first, and then looked up at Hattie to complain about something. But he stopped, his dark pools staring into her eyes as if there was something for him to find there. Hattie was just about to break eye contact to look at Hermione, when Snape said, "Miss. Potter, you cannot wear that scarf in here. The wool from the yarn could react with one of the ingredients."

"I have it charmed to cling to her clothes, sir," Hermione said.

"Nonetheless, Miss. Granger, it is a safety hazard," Snape continued.

Hattie shrugged. "All right, sir," Hattie said.

Hermione dispelled the scarf and Snape moved on as Hattie began unravelling it. Hermione nudged Hattie to look over at the other Gryffindors. Parvati was also wearing a scarf, uncharmed. Dean was wearing one, but Hermione charmed it for him when they walked in together. Lavender Brown was actually wearing pink gloves. When Hattie turned the other way, she noticed Draco was wearing a Slytherin scarf. He even sneered at Hattie when he noticed she was looking.

After class, Hattie didn't bother putting her scarf back on. As soon as they were away from the dungeons she'd be warm again. "What was with Snape telling you to take off your scarf?" Neville asked, wedging himself between Hermione and Hattie.

"Did you see Lavender Brown?" Ron asked. "She even had mittens on."

"I thought maybe they were enchanted or something," Hattie said. "Do our house scarves have enchantments on them?"

"Even if they did," Hermione said. "Dean was wearing one his mom made for him. That wouldn't have any enchantments on them."

"Plus," Ron said, "Snape would never put down Malfoy."

"Hattie and I are going to take a quick run to the library," Hermione said. "We'll run into you two later?"

Ron and Neville stopped walking. They exchanged glances. "All right," Ron said.

Hattie watched as Ron and Neville walked to where Hagrid seemed to be carrying a gigantic tree. She decided, however, that whatever Hermione had to tell her would be more interesting, especially if she didn't want Ron and Neville to hear right away. She hoped it wasn't something girly, like the things that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil talked about.

When Ron and Neville were out of earshot, Hattie asked, "Why couldn't Neville and Ron come? What news did you have to tell me?"

"It feels like it's a private thing," Hermione said, "So I didn't want to be the one to tell them. I found something about your parents."

"My parents?" Hattie asked, watching Peeves harass some second years. "What did you find?"

Hermione held the door to the library and let Hattie set in first. They instantly lowered their voices to meet Madam Pince's strict standards. "Just let me show you," Hermione said.

Hermione led Hattie into some of the musty, back stacks. Hattie's eyes scanned the spines of the books. They were all dated by year. She saw 1941-1942, 1942-1943, and so on. She ran her fingers along the spine until she saw Hermione pull out a green volume, dated 1976-1977. It didn't scream or even pulse when she opened it. Hattie tried to look over her shoulder as Hermione flipped through the pages. She wasn't going to let Hermione stall any longer by making her move to a table.

"Here it is," Hermione said.

It was a yearbook. Hermione pointed to Hattie's mother, Lily Evans. "Hermione..." Hattie started, staring down at her mother who looked up at the two girls with a smile and a wave.

"I didn't recall us having to take pictures for the yearbook," Hermione said, "So I looked into it and there's a club that gathers random pictures of every member of staff and of the student body so that their yearbook picture is an 'action-shot.'"

"So I could possibly have a yearbook photo of me perpetually sneezing?" Hattie asked, her eyes burrowing into her mother.

"I highly doubt that," Hermione said, "But if you look at the background of your mom's picture, and then..." she pointed to another picture "You look at the background of your dad's picture, you can see they're in the same place. I even had them moving together when I was looking at it, but they're staying in place for you, I think."

Hattie breathed in deeply, trying to keep her tears at bay. "Look at them," Hattie said. "I do look just like my mom."

Before she went to Hogwarts, Hattie had only seen pictures of her mom in Aunt's Petunia's scrapbooks, and she had to sneak those out of her Aunt's closet when her Aunt was out with Dudley. She had never seen a picture of her father before. But these pictures, these pictures were moving and they were older than Hattie.

"Are there other pictures of them?" Hattie asked.

"Well, yes," Hermione said, "But there's one in particular I want to show you."

Hermione handed the yearbook to Hattie, and as Hattie watched her mom and dad smiling up at her, Hermione pulled down the 1971-1972 issue and began flipping through it. Hattie closed the yearbook in her hand and propped it under her arm.

"Here it is," Hermione said, shoving it in front of Hattie.

Hattie saw her mother around Hattie's own age. Her mother looked deeper in thought this time, with a book in her hand. She flipped to look at her father again who looked, like the previous one, to be having a good time. Hattie flipped back and forth watching her parents. After a few minutes of Hattie watching her parents again, Hermione asked, "Do you see anything?"

"Aside from my parents?" Hattie asked.

"Look at the backgrounds," Hermione said.

"Well they are different in this one," Hattie replied.

"So whose background matches your mother's?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Hattie said.

"Perhaps you should look," Hermione said.

"I'm not going to look through the entire study body," Hattie said.

"Maybe you should look for familiar names," Hermione said.

"Hermione just tell me," Hattie said.

With a huff, Hermione took the book out of Hattie's hand and flipped the page over. Hermione turned the book to face Hattie and she pointed to a young Severus Snape. He looked distant, his face more hollowed out, and he held a book in his hand, but Hattie noticed a shy smile on his face.

Hattie couldn't help but allow his small smile to spread onto hers. "So they were friends," Hattie said.

"Apparently," Hermione said. "At the very least, they knew each other. I wouldn't have noticed except she wandered into Snape's picture at one point to comment on the book in his hand."

"Are there more pictures? Have you flipped through them all?" Hattie asked, closing the other yearbook and clutching it to her chest.

"Well, I wanted to tell you as soon as I noticed," Hermione replied. "We can pull them out and look through them together, if you'd like. Madam Pince won't let me take them out."

"What if we say they're for me?" Hattie said.

Hermione smiled. "It might just work," she replied. "It's worth a try."

They piled the seven issues of the yearbooks in Hattie's arms, the years that her parents would have gone to Hogwarts. They chatted idly about school as they walked back to Madam Pince's desk. When they reached it, Hattie set the books down on top of it.

"Miss. Granger," Madam Pince began, "I mentioned previously that yearbooks are not to be removed from Hogwarts library."

"Madam Prince," Hattie replied. "Hermione has informed me of your policy, but she was trying to take them out to surprise me for Christmas. These volumes have pictures of my parents in them. I only want the standard check-out period, two weeks, so I can review them over the holidays and possibly weep myself to sleep out of joy. I assure you that they will be under the best care as I have no intention of doing anything to insult my parents' memory."

Hattie had gotten used to persuading people. She had to sweet-talk her Aunt Petunia to get things to go her way, but she was also used to the more physical form of persuasion that she had to use with Dudley. As much as she hated using her dead parents as ammunition, she decided that if she was doing it to get closer to them, they wouldn't be as offended about it.

Madam Pince kept her straight face, her small eyes darting between Hermione and Hattie. She checked the dates on the spine, mentally calculating if those were the years that Hattie's parents would be in Hogwarts. "All right, Miss. Potter," Madam Pince said. "I will allow it, but you will have to fill out some paperwork in case anything does happen."

Some paperwork turned out to be the size of a small mountain. Madam Pince kept pointing out places for Hattie to sign and date, and Hermione eagerly watched the signatures over Hattie's shoulder.

As they were walking back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione admitted, "I can't wait until I can take out Restricted Books for assignment. Not just the information, but the experience of having Madam Pince glaring at me but not being able to do anything about it."

"I'm amazed she let me take them out," Hattie said. "She must have thought I would have gone to someone else for permission."

"Or maybe she was worried we'd spend more time in the library looking at them together and being loud," Hermione said.

"We can get a little loud, can't we?" Hattie said.

"When Neville and Ron join us, yes," Hermione said with a smile. "You're a very vocal studier."

"I have to say things aloud in order to remember them," Hattie explained.

"Of course," Hermione said. "That's completely reasonable."

Hattie hesitated outside of Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady watched them, waiting for them to say the password. "Hey Hermione," Hattie said. "Thank you for finding these for me. It means so much to see my parents like this."

"Moving, you mean?" Hermione asked. "Sometimes it still surprises me to find the author watching me read his book."

"No," Hattie said with a laugh. "Not like that, although that is nice too. I mean, like how I am now. They're my age and they're in school and they're happy."

"I suppose you've generally seen pictures of them when they were older," Hermione reasoned. "Wedding pictures and things like that?"

"I haven't seen any pictures. Not until now," Hattie said. "My mum and Aunt didn't get along much."

"Oh?" Hermione said. "Because your mum was a witch?"

"I don't know," Hattie said. "My Aunt doesn't really talk about it. That would make sense, I guess. My Aunt doesn't really like people who are different. And I overheard her talking to my uncle, something about not making the same mistakes again. I guess my Aunt stopped talking to my mum when she went to school."

"That's terrible," Hermione said. "I'm glad my parents are so supportive."

"I'm glad my Aunt is too," Hattie said. "And Dudley isn't being entirely intolerable about it."

"So you're going to tell Ron and Neville then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Hattie said. "I think having company while I'm looking through the pictures will help to keep my spirits up."

With an awkward laugh, the two girls made their way back inside to tell Ron and Neville what Hermione had discovered. They found the two huddled over a game of wizarding chess. Neville looked concerned, but his face didn't display defeat just yet. It did, however, light up when Hermione and Hattie entered the room.

"Snape took five points from Gryffindor because Ron tried to slug Malfoy for being a prat," he exclaimed, finally being the one with news.

"I hate him," Ron replied. He thought for a moment before he continued, "Both of them. Merlin, Malfoy got it easy with Snape as his head of house. McGonagall hardly favours us like Snape does his students. I've probably lost just as many points to McGonagall as I have with Snape."

Ron's frustration, however, didn't come out on the chessboard. He was still strategic and, Hattie decided, winning. Neville just couldn't take advantage of Ron's distraction. "So what were you two doing?" Neville asked as Ron's pawn smashed his bishop.

"Clearly something too secret for us," Ron said.

Hermione nudged Hattie. Clearly Ron's mood wasn't just because of Malfoy and Snape. Hattie wouldn't have noticed if Hermione hadn't nudged her like that.

"She found pictures of my parents," Hattie said. She placed the yearbooks on a clear spot of the table Ron and Neville were using for their chessboard. "She wasn't sure if I wanted to keep it private or not."

"Why would you want it to be private?" Ron asked, clearly disgusted.

Hermione cut in for Hattie, "I was worried Hattie might get... emotional," she explained. "I didn't know how often she had seen her parents and I know she doesn't like us seeing her upset."

"Clearly," Ron said to Hermione, "Hattie is fine with it. Let's see these pictures."

Hattie offered Hermione a smile and a shrug, and the four spent the remainder of the evening hovering over the yearbooks, looking at not only her parents, but Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and the staff portraits, most of which were not flattering. The four of them were surprised Hogwarts even had a yearbook with ridiculous pictures like the ones inside, but they reasoned aloud that it fit the light-hearted Hogwarts atmosphere that Dumbledore liked to promote.

As the four parted ways to go to their dorms, Neville got Hattie's attention to talk to her privately. "I'm sorry you're going to be here for Christmas, Hattie," he said. "I wrote home to see if I could stay, but mum and dad want me to see the family."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Hattie said, incredibly flattered.

Neville looked sheepish as he replied, "Well, ever since Great-Uncle Algie dropped me out of a window, I'm not too interested in family events. I thought maybe if I said I wanted to spend time with Hattie Potter, they'd let me stay."

"You really didn't need to tell me that last part," Hattie replied, not bothering to hide her disappointment. Hattie didn't like being used, especially for a fame she didn't want nor like.

Neville hesitated for a moment, possibly considering what he had just said. "I just wanted you to know that you can sleep in my bed while we're away. I won't tell anyone you've snuck into the boys' dorm and that way you can hang out more with Ron," he said. "I've shared a room with my sister for ages. I'm not sure I could sleep well in a room alone."

Hattie recalled Neville writing letters about as often as she did, but she thought Neville was just writing to his parents. It never occurred to her that he had a younger sister, and Ron hardly ever wrote to his younger sister. "Well thanks Neville," Hattie replied. "I think I might just do that. And I didn't know you had a sister. You don't talk about her much."

Neville seemed disappointed, but Hattie got the feeling that it wasn't because she didn't know about his sister. "Oh, well, I do," Neville said. "You'll meet her soon enough, I guess. I really should be going to bed for tomorrow. Goodnight Hattie."

"Goodnight," Hattie replied, watching her friend saunter to his dorm.

She went upstairs to immediately ask Hermione about the mysterious sister, but Hermione hadn't heard anything about her either, and Hermione was, in Hattie's opinion, much less self-centered than Hattie and Ron. She'd be the one to know about a mysterious relative.

"Well, Ron talks about his siblings all the times, and he has a heap," Hattie said. "And I talk about my cousin all the time and I'm barely even related to him. Why wouldn't Neville mention a sister?"

Hermione shrugged in her bed. "Well, we never asked," she replied. "And maybe he's competitive with her like Ron is with his siblings. Maybe right now he's finally out of her shadow because they're not in the same environment all the time."

"Yeah, but Ron complains about that all the time – and rightly so, I couldn't handle that many siblings," Hattie said. "You don't have a secret sibling, do you Hermione?"

"Of course not," Hermione replied. "And we'll find out about Neville's sister next year. Now can I please get to sleep?"

Much too soon for Hattie, Ron and Hattie watched Neville and Hermione board the Hogwarts Express home for Christmas. Hermione and Neville admitted they may not write much, partially because the winter weather made it hard for the owls to deliver letters and partially because they would be busy, but they both wanted a letter if any progress was made on either Nicolas Flamel or Snape and Fluffy.

Ron and Hattie highly doubted they would find anything out on their own, mainly because they were lazy and planned on doing nothing but playing wizard's chess and watch Fred and George torment Percy. Neither of them wanted to go near the library, although Hattie would have to return the yearbooks before the Christmas vacation was over.

And that is what they spent their holidays doing. Hattie told Percy that Neville offered up his bed for her. She talked to Ron about it, and they decided that Percy would find out anyway, so if they asked permission first he would be flattered enough to let them get away with it, and Percy did.

Hattie was disappointed to find that the boy's dorm was much like their own, but Neville had left a duvet that his grandmother had given him, and Hattie instantly fell in love with the extra weight and warmth the duvet gave her. She would have to pick up one for herself next year.

When Hattie went to bed on Christmas Eve, she wasn't looking forward to the following morning. She could barely sleep, wondering if her Aunt would bother to send her anything, and if she did, would the owls be able to deliver it? Her Aunt never replied to Hermione's letter about the raspberry jam, and in the darkness of the dorm room under Neville's heavy duvet Hattie wondered if she would even have a place to go home to.

But when she awoke the first thing she saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of Neville's bed. One had to be from her Aunt, who else would have gotten her something anyway? Hattie scrambled to put on her bathrobe and check if one of the presents were from her Aunt.

"Merry Christmas," Ron yawned and put on his own bathrobe.

"You too," Hattie replied, checking the tags on the presents.

And sure enough, at the bottom of the pile, was a large parcel from Aunt Petunia. She would recognize her Aunt's writing anywhere. She pulled off the card and tore it open. The cover of the card was a snowman in a snowstorm. She couldn't read what the greeting would have been because her Aunt had written over the entire inside of the card, even though it meant she was writing over the scripted Christmas greeting.

"My dearest Hattie,

First of all, Merry Christmas. I hope you are warm in that grand school of yours, and I hope the Weasley boys are doing their best to keep your spirits warm too. Molly told me that they were staying at the school while she, Arthur, and Ginny visited their second-eldest in Romania. I am so happy that you are not alone for the holidays.

After the Hogwarts Express left when I dropped you off in September, Mrs. Molly Weasley and myself exchanged information so we could keep in touch. I must have looked quite unstable as she told me she knew strategies to avoid Empty Nest Syndrome.

We visited each other throughout the year (and I must tell you, I am not sure I feel comfortable with you 'Flooing' anywhere – it seems a little inefficient and ridiculous). Dudley, of course, made sure he was included and has befriended their daughter, Ginny. You must not tell him, but I think he is quite taken with her. They even exchanged gifts, and I am supposed to tell you that in with the box of jams is a chocolate frog he wants you to have.

Oh dear, I am running out of room. I am so glad you have befriended boys like the Weasleys if only as an excuse for me to stay friends with Molly. She is not like the other neighbours, you know, and while I find her dependence on magic a little frustrating at times, she is quite the woman. Your Uncle, of course, hates that I am even communicating with her, but if she comes over she is always in her 'muggle disguise' and she makes it difficult for Vernon to complain.

I have heard from your letters that you have other friends, and I am glad to hear that. Dudley, too, seems to have quite the group of friends from school, but he always wants to come along when I visit Molly. I am not sure what he will do with himself when Ginny goes to Hogwarts next year.

Be sure to tell your friend Hermione that she has excellent penmanship. I was very impressed with her letter to me."

At this point in the letter, Hattie has to flip over the card to see the rest of her Aunt's letter to her:

"Also, be sure to share the jams with your friends at school. I am sure you haven't been able to do any Christmas shopping while at school, and I thought the jams would be a nice treat. I can't imagine magically made jams being better than good-old-fashioned 'muggle jam.' There just isn't enough heart in it. I promised Molly that her boys would get to try some, so keep my promise, my darling!

I am truly sorry for not being able to write you more letters. We will talk about it more when you come home. Oh, I can't stand the thought that you're only half-way through your year. I wish you could have come home for Christmas.

As always, you have my love,  
Your Aunt Petunia.

P.S. I hope you are not forgetting to be brilliant. I haven't received a lot of letters regarding your marks, only that one about the detention. I hope you are not hiding poor marks from me."

Hattie turned away from Ron for a moment, trying to keep the tears in her eyes and not out in the open. She didn't tear open the present right away, since she already knew what it was, so she moved onto the others hoping to keep her emotions in check.

She opened Hagrid's flute and was absolutely flattered that he spent the time making something himself. Ron looked over as Hattie blew the flute and chuckled.

"Watch out for that lumpy parcel," Ron said, turning pink. "It looks like something from my mum, but I don't know why-"

"Apparently my Aunt and she have gotten quite chummy," Hattie said, wiping an eye with the sleeve of her bathrobe.

"Really?" Ron asked. "I guess I should start reading her letters instead of depending on Percy to tell me the news."

Hattie laughed, and she began to unwrap Mrs. Weasley's present. "Every year she makes us a sweater," Ron said, unwrapping his own gift, "and mine's always maroon."

"My Aunt won't let me wear maroon because it clashes with my hair," Hattie explained. "That's really nice of your mum though."

Ron held up his sweater to find it more of a wine-purple. "Burgundy," Ron said. "Great. It looks like your Aunt has influenced my mum."

Hattie's sweater was an emerald green, and it came with a large box of homemade fudge. "My Aunt prefers me in this shade of green," Hattie replied. "They must have gotten the yarn together."

Hermione and Neville both sent Hattie and Ron sweets, but they decided that Neville and Hermione must have discussed it. Hermione sent them both Chocolate Frogs, while Neville sent them Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. They were just about to gorge themselves on Neville and Hermione's gift until Ron pointed out another parcel by Hattie's bed.

"Hey, you have one present left," Ron said.

Hattie unwrapped the invisibility cloak as Ron excitedly explained the details of it. He was more flabbergasted when Hattie put it on and almost disappeared completely. That's when Ron pointed out that a note had fallen out of the cloak.

Hattie seized the letter, and she failed to recognize the loopy handwriting:

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you.  
Use it well,  
A Very Merry Christmas to you"

Hattie scanned the letter once again and handed it to Ron who was feeling the cloak. "Snape," Hattie said. "It must have been Professor Snape."

"This isn't Snape's printing," Ron said. "It's too happy."

"Maybe he was faking it to throw us off his trail," Hattie said.

"I don't think Snape would give you something that suggests we go wandering around late at night. That's what we're going to do, right?" Ron said.

"Of course that's what we're going to do," Hattie replied. "But Snape went to school with my mum and dad. Maybe he held onto it for them."

That's when the dormitory door was flung open by Fred and George Weasley, and Ron quickly hid the cloak in his bathrobe pocket. Neither of them had any intention of having the cloaked abused by the twins. If Hattie showed it to them, they'd be using it all the time.

"Merry Christmas!" one of them said.

"Hey, look – Hattie's got a Weasley sweater, too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other with a G. They explained that the letters were on their sweaters so they wouldn't forget their names – "Gred and Forge" and Hattie decided not to trust the letters on their sweaters to decide who was who. They talked Hattie and Ron into putting their sweaters on over their pyjamas.

"How'd you end up with a Weasley sweater?" the one with an F asked.

"Doesn't anyone read mum's letters?" Percy asked, sticking his head through the door, looking disapproving. "Mum felt the need to show Mrs. Dursley the ropes of having an emptying nest."

The one with an F tried to get Percy to put on his mustard-coloured sweater (with a large blue "P" – for Prefect, they explained), while the one with a G complained because Hattie hadn't opened her Aunt's parcel yet. "You can't leave any gifts unopened on Christmas," he explained.

With the Weasley boys watching, Hattie unwrapped the jams from her Aunt. While unwrapping, Hattie explained the situation with the jams and how they were supposed to try them. However, on top of the jams she saw a chocolate frog with another envelope attached to it. It must have been Dudley's.

While the boys examined the jams, possibly trying to decide why they were such a big deal to Hattie, she opened the letter from Dudley. He only signed his name to the Christmas card without adding the standard "With love" or "From", but she saw a pictured taped to the inside. It was a static photograph of her Aunt Petunia and her Mother as children. She pulled it off the card and looked at the back of it.

The back of the photograph read:

"Petunia and Lily, 1969"

Hattie couldn't hold it in any longer. She shielded her eyes from the Weasley boys, hoping they wouldn't notice. Her Aunt's letter, Hagrid's handmade flute, Mrs. Weasley's handmade sweater, and now Dudley stealing a photograph from his mum for Hattie, it was all too much for Hattie.

"Are you all right Hattie?" Percy asked.

Hattie held her head in her hands, trying to decide how she could leave the room without causing too much of a scene. She knew when she talked she'd only cry harder, so she couldn't exactly excuse herself or tell them she was fine. The boys exchanged looks without Hattie noticing, Ron shaking his head to his brothers who wanted him to comfort Hattie.

It was a blue sweater with a G that eventually held Hattie tightly. She buried her wet face in the thick wool, crying harder. "It's okay Hattie," Fred said, taking the picture from her. "You're just a little homesick. That's all right."

He held up the picture of his brothers to see. Percy and George nodded, a reasonable reason for a girl to be upset, but Ron turned away from Hattie and the photograph.

It wasn't long until Hattie was all right again. The three boys simply chatted idly about other presents they received and about how much they were looking forward to the feast until Hattie began to join into their conversation and stop crying. She excused herself to change out of her pyjamas and to wash her tear stricken face. She took her picture back from Fred and buried it in a pocket. As she left the room, she heard Fred and George telling Percy he wouldn't be eating at the Prefect table: "Christmas is a time for family," one of them said.

She put her Weasley sweater back on after she washed up. Her Aunt was right. The red from her eyes mixed with the green from the sweater brought out the green in her eyes even more than the green scarf she wore. She knew herself, however, once she started crying it was easy to start again. She cursed herself for being so wimpy, and she decided it was not a day to be alone with her thoughts. However, she did sneak another glance at the picture of her Aunt and her mother before transferring it into her jean pocket.

At what the Weasley twins dubbed the "brunch table" they all tried the raspberry jam Hattie's Aunt sent over on the different toasts. Fred felt it was best on the white bread, but George thought the taste came out best on the brown bread. (It was clear now that Fred wore the "G" sweater and George wore the "F" sweater.) Percy preferred dipping his crusts into his own jar. Ron stated no opinion.

Upon seeing Hagrid on the lunch shift, Hattie took one the raspberry jam jars and brought it over to her friend. "Hey Hagrid," Hattie said, leaning on the High Table. "Thank you so much for the flute."

"Yer welcome Hattie," Hagrid said, looking sheepish. "I whittled it meself."

"Well it's fantastic," Hattie explained. "My Aunt sent over jars of (my favourite) raspberry jam for me to give out to my friends. So here's one for you, I'm sorry it's so small."

"Tha's all right Hattie," Hagrid replied, his large hand covering the entire jar. "Thank yeh."

"See there is even little raspberry's decorations blown into the glass," Hattie said.

Hagrid held the jar up to his eye to see the raspberry decorations, his mouth open slightly. At this moment, Professor McGonagall slunk by and snuck a peak at what Hagrid was looking at. "That's quite pretty, Miss. Potter," she said.

That's when Hattie had an idea. It wasn't a great idea. Most would argue it wasn't even a good idea, but it was the best idea she had. "Can I give you one, Professor McGonagall? My Aunt Petunia sent over an entire crate for me to share," Hattie said. "It's not out of line, is it?"

"No, Miss. Potter," Professor McGonagall replied. "It's not out of line. That's very generous of you to share. I hear the Weasleys gossiping about it being your favourite."

After Hattie gave Professor McGonagall a jar of jam, and after she finished eating lunch with the Weasleys, she excused herself from the group. Hattie did decide that she didn't want to be alone, but she wouldn't be alone. With a jam jar in her hand, and her sweater keeping her warm, she wandered down to the dungeons. She knocked on the door to Snape's office before entering.

If Professor Snape was surprised that Hattie Potter was at his door, his face didn't reveal it. "Miss. Potter," he said. "Are you planning to get a head start on potions?"

"No, sir," Hattie replied. "I came with Christmas greetings. You do celebrate Christmas, sir? I can say 'Holiday Greetings' if that suits you better."

"Nothing suits me better," Snape replied, drearily. "I suppose you want a Merry Christmas in return? Next I'll have the entire Gryffindor Tower giving me Christmas greetings."

"Actually, sir, I received a parcel from my Aunt. It has my-"

"Yes, yes," Professor Snape replied, "She sent you your favourite strawberry jam. Professor McGonagall was telling everyone. I suppose you want to give me one?"

"It's raspberry, sir," Hattie replied, containing her frustration. "I thought it would be a good token to show there are no hard feelings for you almost accidentally blowing me up. And I am only offering this jam jar because it's the same style of jar that you took from Hermione, Ron, Neville, and myself when we conjured the fire inside of it, and I noticed, sir, that you already had it holding something... useful, I guess. So if you have no interest in the jam I am sure you appreciate the extra jar."

"Let me see it," Professor Snape said, coolly.

Hattie held out the jar to him, and his long, spider-like fingers swept it up. He looked unimpressed as he examined the raspberries blown into the glass.

"All right, Miss. Potter," Professor Snape replied. "I'll accept your Christmas gift. But only because I find strawberries horrid and raspberry was a pleasant surprise." He examined the glass once more before turning back to her. "Is that all, Miss. Potter?"

Hattie watched Snape's face, hoping for something to reveal that he gave her the cloak. His face stayed stoic, his eyes locked onto hers as if he was looking for something too. "No, sir," Hattie replied. "I was wondering if you knew my father? I believe you went to Hogwarts-"

That's when emotion cracked into Snape's face. It twisted into a look of disgust. "No," Snape said, shortly. "Please excuse me, Miss. Potter. I have papers to review and jam to sample."

Hattie felt more curiosity than disappointment. Clearly, he was hiding something. "Okay, sir," Hattie replied. "Merry Christmas."

Professor Snape merely nodded and closed the door to his office. Hattie took her time wandering back up to Gryffindor tower, and then she and the Weasleys wandered back down to have a snowball fight on the grounds.

Hattie was blown away by the Christmas dinner. The fabulous celebration almost made up for the fact that she was in the school instead of home with her Aunt. It was certainly more entertaining and Hattie had lots to observe and taste.

After the dinner, they went back up to the Gryffindor tower. Hattie wanted to break in her new Wizarding Chess Set, but Ron was determined to play Percy first, a chess match that lasted the rest of the night. Hattie watched the Twins break in the toys they received from the crackers, and eventually both of them challenged Hattie to a chess match. They connected two boards and somehow managed to fabricate rules for a three-way match. Ron defeated Percy before Hattie finished her own game, and he excused himself to go to bed. About an hour later, George declared stalemate, and Percy declared that the stalemate was because it was a stupid idea.

Hattie was quiet getting ready for bed because Ron was already curled up in his bed. She burrowed underneath Neville's duvet, trying to fall asleep. Her thoughts whirled throughout the events of the day. Eventually, her thoughts wandered to invisibility cloak. It had been her father's. She had something of her father's. "Use it well," the note had said.

"Ron," Hattie whispered.

Ron didn't stir.

Hattie got up and put her bathrobe on.

"Ron," Hattie repeated.

Again, nothing.

Hattie picked up the invisibility cloak. She decided to try one more time.

"Ron?" Hattie asked in her normal tone.

But again, he didn't stir.

Well, she had to try it now. She checked the clock, but it was now after two in the morning. She had gone to bed hours ago, and the other Weasleys would surely be in bed. She walked into the common room with the invisibility cloak in her hand. She decided she'd throw it on in the common room in case Ron came looking for her.

But Percy was awake, writing a letter. As she tried to go back into her dorm, Percy noticed her. "Oh, Hattie," Percy said. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Yes," Hattie replied mechanically.

"I hope you're not worrying about Ron," Percy said. "He's just being a prat because he doesn't know how to handle girls when they're upset."

Hattie wasn't worrying about Ron, but now she was. She didn't, however, have any desire to talk to Percy about it. He wasn't usually the best judge of character of the Weasleys and she didn't want to be given wrong information. She'd ask Ron directly.

"What are you doing?" Hattie asked, pulling her bathrobe tighter around her.

"I'm writing a letter to mum," Percy replied. "I don't know what the rest of them are going to do when I graduate from here. They're useless at writing to mum."

"Maybe Ginny'll be better," Hattie replied.

"I hope so," Percy said. "I won't always be here to take care of them." Percy looked up from the note to push his glasses up against his nose. He smiled at Hattie to see her watching him, but it faded into a look of confusion. He asked, "What's in your hand?"

"N-nothing," Hattie replied.

"It's not something Fred and George gave you, is it?" Percy said. "I may be friends with you, Hattie, but you know I take my duties as prefect very seriously and I will confiscate anything you have that is not allowed in Hogwarts."

Hattie tried to decide how persistent Percy would be. Hattie concluded that he wouldn't give up until he knew what it was. Hattie sighed. "I got it for Christmas," she said, showing the invisibility cloak.

Percy tried to hide his amazement at the cloak. "And I suppose you were going to use it to break rules," Percy said, feeling the fabric.

"I just wanted to peek in the restricted section of the library," Hattie said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

Hattie shrugged. "Knowledge?"

"Well, I did want to do research for my Muggle Studies paper, but Professor Burbage didn't see why I needed specific spells from the Dark Arts to compare it to Muggle's weaponry development," Percy said.

"Wait, you want to come with me?" Hattie asked.

"If you must insist to break certain rules, I better go with you to make sure you're not breaking more," Percy explained. He lowered his voice, adding, "Plus, the extra research would really help my paper. I'm afraid I've written myself into a corner."

So Hattie and Percy bundled up under the invisibility cloak and moved off in the direction of the library. Percy kept the invisibility cloak pulled tight around them, keeping a (Hattie thought, somewhat unreasonably) quick pace. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him bumping into her time to time and his arms circled her to keep the invisibility cloak pulled tight.

When they entered the library, it was pitch-black. Percy cast a quick Lumos to light his wand, but he had to keep it out of the invisibility cloak or the light from it would also be invisible. Hattie could see his severed arm clutching his wand hovering across the titles in the restricted section. The titles didn't reveal anything to Hattie as they were often in other languages or they had no titles at all.

As they stopped walking, Hattie considered it could just be Percy's breathing, but she thought she could hear a faint whispering coming from the books, as though they knew what she was up to. She reached out for a large black and silver volume, and she began pulling it out with her hand still concealed within the invisibility cloak.

"Now Hattie," Percy whispered. "Some of these books will have charms on them, so let me check the ones you're looking through."

As Percy spoke, Hattie stopped pulling at the book, hoping he hadn't noticed that she started looking already. However, the heavy book was already more than halfway out of the shelf, and it toppled out of its place and landed open on the floor.

The piercing, bloodcurdling shriek that spewed out from between the pages made Hattie and Percy clutch onto each other from fear. The book continued shrieking even after Percy tried to shut it with his foot. "Let's just get out of here," Hattie shouted over the scream.

"I can stop it," Percy said.

She could feel the cloak shift as Percy leaned over to examine the book, so Hattie reached out in an attempt to pull him back out. "What if someone comes?" Hattie asked, getting a grip on what she hoped was his arm. She pulled hard as she said, "Come on."

Percy started, "Merlin, Hattie, I can solve-"

The sound of the door to the library creaking open over the screams of the book silenced Hattie and Percy. They saw Filch slink in carrying a lamp, peering through the darkness to try to see who was disrupting the restricted section of the library.

Percy put a hand on her shoulder to start her walking, but just as they walked through the doorway of the library, Filch stuck his head out the library door. They froze, as if Filch had somehow spotted them through the cloak. Filch said, "You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library – Restricted Section."

Hattie felt Percy's grip on her shoulder tighten as they heard the silky voice of Snape's reply: "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

As the figure of Snape stepped out from the shadows, Hattie felt one of Percy's hand tighten the cloak around them, and another tighten around her hand. Percy whispered hoarsely in Hattie's ear, "Run!"

Percy pulled Hattie behind them as they ran down what felt like endless corridors. Hattie didn't know if it was their heavy footsteps or if it was Percy's harsh whisper, but she could hear Filch and Snape following them. Hattie dared not to speak in case her voice gave them away. Right now, they could be any student with a quick pace and a heavy step.

Percy pulled Hattie into what looked like an empty classroom; she only looked around the room for a moment before she felt Percy release her hand and the cloak tighten as he peeked through the doorway. Both curiosity and comfort made Hattie follow suit.

Professor Snape and Filch stopped outside the door, looking both ways. "We lost 'im," Filch said.

Snape looked right through Hattie and Percy. "Continue looking down the Hallway," Snape said. "I will check the classrooms in case he's hiding."

Filch moved around the corridor, holding a lamp far out in front of him. Snape moved into the direction of Hattie and Percy, with both of them backing up on instinct. Snape flung upon the door, causing both Hattie and Percy to flinch. With a flick of his wand, the lights came on in the room.

That's when Hattie noticed a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. Hattie peered at the inscription carved around the top: "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." When she looked away from the inscription, she noticed Snape was reading the inscription too.

He held his hand out to the mirror, pushing it up against the glass. His eyes didn't look or linger around the room, they stayed glue to the mirror as if he could just walk right into it. Hattie felt Percy frozen against her, as Snape's expression melted from his natural twisted expression of hatred to something more human – sorrow, or perhaps regret.

Footsteps could be heard moving down the corridor, and that seemed to break the spell the mirror had cast on Snape. "I will be back," he whispered to the mirror. "I have to find Quirrell if he's lurking about."

Snape hurried out of the room, snuffing out the lights with a flick of his wand. Hattie heard Percy exhale as soon as Snape's footsteps faded into the darkness. "Merlin, Hattie," Percy said. "This is the last time I let you go on one of your adventures. Come on, let's go."

"You sound a lot like Ron when you're nervous," Hattie observed. She added, "Aren't we going to check out the mirror?"

"No," Percy whispered harshly. Hattie was certain he would be shaking his finger and glaring at her if she could actually see him. "We're going to go back to Gryffindor Tower and I'm going to pretend this night never happened."

Hattie hesitated for a moment. She may not know what made Percy tick, why he had this desire to control things, but she knew he looked at people like Aunt Petunia did. He liked knowing everything about everyone. When George and Fred were gossiping, Percy was the first one to hear the news, even if he was pretending to be working on a paper. Hattie wondered if his mum was the same way, and if that was why Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Petunia got along so well.

"Don't you want to know what Professor Snape saw?" Hattie asked.

"No," Percy said, though he sounded unsure.

"You aren't curious at all?" Hattie asked.

"No," Percy repeated, more firmly.

"Can I at least look into the mirror first?" Hattie asked. "Before we leave?"

"There're mirrors in Gryffindor Tower," Percy said.

"None that Snape talks to," Hattie said.

"That's only because Snape doesn't come to Gryffindor Tower," Percy said. "No matter how much Raspberry jam you share with him."

"Well, Percy, I'm looking," Hattie said, walking out from the invisibility cloak to look at the mirror.

There she was, reflected in the mirror, red-faced and tense, but she wasn't alone. She checked over her shoulder, but there was only Percy, who has taking off the invisibility cloak and looked into the mirror too. She looked back in the mirror to check the other people. On the one side of Hattie was Aunt Petunia and Dudley, both of whom looked pleased to see her. Standing right behind Hattie was a woman, waving and smiling. The woman could have been Hattie in a few decades, except for her striking green eyes. Beside the woman, on the side opposite of Aunt Petunia and Dudley, was a man. He put his arm around the woman. He was tall and thin, with untidy black hair and glasses. Hattie peered past his glasses to see her eyes, her hazel eyes. They were her parents. Hattie began to tear up as she noticed her mom had started crying, smiling, but still crying.

"Do you see this?" Hattie whispered to Percy.

Percy was about as close to the mirror as Hattie was. "Yes," Percy replied.

Hattie looked passed her parents, and it looked as if years of Potters and Evans were standing behind them. "You see my parents?" Hattie asked, wiping her eye on her sleeve.

"What?" Percy asked. "No," he sounded frustrated.

"What do you see?" Hattie asked, confused.

"I see myself as the Minister for Magic," he replied. He finally turned away from the mirror to look at Hattie. "Why? What do you see?"

"My family," Hattie said. "My parents, my Aunt, relatives I've never known."

Percy looked back to the mirror and stepped back. "Your family?" he asked.

"Yes," Hattie repeated. "Everyone. They're all with me."

Percy's eyes lingered on the inscription of the mirror again before turning back to Hattie. She watched his eyes calculate what the mirror was showing them, and she turned her head just in time to notice a group of redheads walk into the reflection. Hattie decided not to speak the new addition to the mirror.

"Hattie," Percy said, "You've been feeling really homesick this Christmas, right?"

Hattie let her eyes drop sheepishly to the floor. "Yeah, I guess," she said.

"And have you been thinking more about your parents now that you're at Hogwarts?" Percy asked.

Hattie nodded, adding, "Did I mention the cloak came with a letter saying it was my father's?"

"I think this mirror shows us what we desire most," Percy said. "You want to be with your family – you want them all together with you."

Hattie hated the way Percy, her least favourite of the Weasleys, just managed to peer into her soul. "If that's true," Hattie said, "It's kind of lame that your deepest desire is to be Minister for Magic."

Percy scoffed. "You're too young to understand what that position means," Percy said. "Maybe it reflects my desire to change things."

"More like your desire to control things," Hattie muttered.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," Hattie said.

The way Percy's eyes narrowed into Hattie suggested that he heard her just fine, but he changed the topic. "Fine," he said, "Time to go back to Gryffindor Tower."

Percy held out the invisibility cloak for Hattie to go under. Hattie frowned. "Don't you want to know what Snape sees?" Hattie asked.

Percy sighed. "Yes, but I don't think it's worth the risk," he said.

Hattie said, "We'll be under the cloak. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Snape tears the cloak off of us and, furious from us witnessing an extremely private reflection, expels us from Hogwarts," Percy said.

"How would he see us?" Hattie asked. "We're under an invisibility cloak."

"Maybe one of us sneezes or something," Percy said. He shook the cloak. "Come on, let's go."

Hattie looked back to her family watching her and wondered if the Percy in the other reflection watched her too. She wanted to know what Snape saw. What if it was what she saw? What did he want to come back too? She knew she would be coming back. She had to see her parents again.

"I am coming back," Hattie stated, watching her relatives waving to her in the mirror. "So you can stay with me now or you can wonder about me sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower later."

Percy put a hand on Hattie's shoulder. "Merlin, you're persistent," he said. "All right. But we won't wait for long because Snape might not come back."

"Okay," Hattie said.

"And we'll be under the cloak the entire time," Percy said.

"Okay," Hattie agreed.

Percy and Hattie found a corner where they could see the mirror, and Percy made sure the invisibility cloak covered every part of them. They sat in silence, just in case Snape came back. Hattie found herself dozing off from time to time against Percy's Weasley sweater.

She drifted in and out of light dreams where should would walk into the mirror. Percy nudged her awake whenever her breathing got too heavy or melted into, what Aunt Petunia would consider, very unladylike snores.

And the last time Percy nudged her awake, he had his arm around her back and he covered her mouth, just in case. And there Snape was, looking again into the mirror, his hand pressed against it. It seemed like Percy had woke her up after Professor Snape had started talking.

"It's horrible," he said. "A constant reminder of a miserable childhood."

He hesitated, as if there was another person speaking to him, "And of the mistakes I've made."

He sighed before continuing. "And there's his eyes staring out at me, unless she continues this horrid habit of wearing green. Must she insist on wearing green-"

"Severus," another voice.

Hattie would have jumped if Percy wasn't keeping her down. Albus Dumbledore, looking true to his chocolate frog card, stood as if he had been there the entire time.

Professor Snape turned to Professor Dumbledore. "You weren't going to tell me about this?" Professor Snape asked. "You were going to keep something like this from me?"

"They're just shadows, Severus," Dumbledore replied.

"They're still a comfort," Snape replied, sternly. "She's still a comfort."

"But it's hollow," Dumbledore said. "And it's only temporary."

"You are implying that I will feel worse later," Snape said.

"No," Dumbledore replied. "Well, I suppose you would, but I meant that I am moving the mirror, and you should know it will be much more difficult to get to after now."

Snape turned to give the mirror a forlorn look before turning back to Dumbledore. "I suppose you want me to avoid this mirror in the future," Snape replied.

Dumbledore gave a nod, his eyes sparkling sympathetically. "Yes, Severus."

Professor Snape exhaled. "Of course, Albus," he replied.

Snape opened his mouth to continue, but Dumbledore spoke first, "Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my office where voices do not echo down the hallways."

Snape nodded and started to move, but when he realized Dumbledore wasn't following him, he turned around. Dumbledore waved his hand. "Go on ahead, Severus," Dumbledore said, "I have to finish something else first."

Percy and Hattie tensed up as Professor Snape looked curiously around the room, before giving another nod and walking out of the room. While Professor Dumbledore's shoulders relaxed as Snape left, Hattie and Percy stayed stiff.

"Miss. Potter," Professor Dumbledore said, turning to where Percy and Hattie were hidden. "Mr. Weasley, you can take off your cloak."

Percy didn't hesitate when he pulled the cloak off of them. Hattie heard Percy's knees crack as they both stood. Percy dusted off his pants, but Hattie stayed still, certain they would be expelled for snooping on Snape. Even the soft smile on Dumbledore's face couldn't relax Hattie.

"It's my fault, sir," Hattie said, stepping forward. "I convinced Percy to come with me and then I convinced him to stay with me to see what Snape-"

"Professor Snape," Professor Dumbledore corrected.

"To see what Professor Snape saw in the mirror," Hattie finished.

Percy seemed surprised that Hattie was so quick to take the blame. Hattie thought maybe the twins were quick to pass any blame onto anyone else, and her act was something Percy was unused to.

Dumbledore kept his smile on and looked from Percy to Hattie. "I can trust that both of you will not tell anyone what you've seen here tonight?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "I wouldn't want to read about this in the Weasley's Christmas letter."

Percy and Hattie exchanged glances, both of them certain they would be given more information about the purpose of the mirror. They both nodded furiously. Percy replied, "Of course, sir," and Hattie replied less professionally with a, "I won't tell anyone!"

"The problem with witnessing your desires coming true in this mirror is that they become addictive," Professor Dumbledore explained. "It makes us inactive," Dumbledore's eyes rested on Hattie as he continued, "Either through lingering on the past instead of overcoming the past for the future," Hattie noticed his eyes dart to Percy, "Or through simply not acting to achieve what one sees in the mirror."

Dumbledore hesitated before continuing, possibly simply for dramatic effect: "It's dangerous to focus only on the goal without considering the steps to get there, especially if those steps are unreachable. This mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

Hattie and Percy nodded, and Hattie wondered if Percy was as confused as she was. What did Dumbledore think she was going to do? Spend the rest of her winter holiday staring at her family in a mirror? She had the Weasley family right at her fingertips. Her Aunt was just waiting for her to get home to shower her with affection and attention. Hattie's face relaxed into a frown. Perhaps her homesickness was unnecessary and it certainly was embarrassing.

"It does not does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that," Dumbledore finished.

Both Percy and Hattie nodded again, somewhat stunned by the gentle lecture they received from breaking many of the school rules.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "Do you mind waiting in the hallway while I have a word with Miss. Potter? You may toss on the invisibility cloak if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Okay, Professor," Percy said. "I'll have the cloak on Hattie, and I'll tap you when you step out so we can walk back to Gryffindor Tower."

"I can escort her," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I wouldn't want you to be late for your meeting with Professor Snape, sir," Percy replied, using a voice Hattie imagined him using in front of the bathroom mirror when pretending to be the Minister for Magic. "I don't mind waiting and escorting her back to Gryffindor Tower."

Dumbledore chuckled. "All right, Mr. Weasley," he replied. "Thank you for being so considerate."

Percy slunk out of the room and shut the door behind him before he put the invisibility cloak on. Hattie was certain that Percy stayed out of the room, but she was also certain that he had his ear propped up against the door.

"Percy Weasley is the last person I expected to find lurking around at night with you, Hattie," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

Hattie offered a weak smile in reply. "I'm afraid I didn't give him much of a choice, sir," Hattie replied. "I don't have plans to... taint any of your prefects in the future. And I plan to leave Percy alone too. I'm getting tired of his lectures. There's one waiting for me in the hallway, I am sure."

"Professor McGonagall would be happy to hear that," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I have also heard that you've been giving out delicious raspberry jam, too. Professor Snape admitted to me that he was surprised he received one."

"Well, sir," Hattie said, "I wondered if perhaps he gave me the cloak. He knew my mother, and I've decided it was possible that he knew my father too. He denied it when I asked, but he also denied knowing my mother which I've-"

"Hattie, I sent you the cloak. Your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it. Your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here," Dumbledore said.

"Oh," Hattie replied. She was disappointed that Snape wasn't involved, but she was excited to hear something of your father. "So I inherited some of his restlessness?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It seems that way," he replied. "And your father certainly kept close ties to his friends, much like you have started to do."

Hattie relaxed. She reminded herself not to get emotional. Her Aunt was waiting for her to come home. "I haven't heard much about my parents," Hattie replied. "And, sir, it means a lot that you would return the cloak to me, knowing that I may get into trouble. So thank you, sir."

Hattie thought Dumbledore's smile turned a bit sad, and Hattie wondered how well he knew her parents. "I am afraid I will have to ask you for a favour in return," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Of course, sir," Hattie said.

"Could you allow Professor Snape to have his privacy in the future? " Professor Dumbledore asked. "I am afraid your presence has made him uncomfortable."

Hattie felt her frustration rise within her. "That's not fair, sir," Hattie replied. "I will leave Professor Snape alone, but you're giving me just enough information to make me want to know more about him."

"That information is for Professor Snape to give," Professor Dumbledore replied with a sigh. "I am sure he will tell you when he is ready." When Hattie opened her mouth, Dumbledore continued, "And I do not think there is anything you can do to hurry the process along."

"Can I ask one thing, Professor?" Hattie asked.

"I expect it won't be just one thing," Dumbledore said.

"Of course," she replied, somewhat sheepishly. "I suppose you were invisible the entire time? You knew Percy and I knew what the mirror did, or else you would have explained it before giving your warning."

"I was," Dumbledore said.

"Did you wait with us?" Hattie asked. "Do you have your own cloak?"

"I don't need a cloak, Hattie," Dumbledore replied. "But yes, I waited with you. I was worried what would happen if both you and Mr. Weasley fell asleep, and Professor Snape came back in to see one of your limbs hanging out from underneath the cloak. But Percy stayed awake the entire time, making sure you were all right."

Hattie smiled to herself. It was nice to know she could depend on Percy. She pulled her thoughts away from Percy and continued, "Was Professor Snape talking about me in the mirror? I'm afraid I've been wearing a somewhat excessive amount of green, and it turns my eyes hazel eyes back to green, perhaps not as striking as my mothers, but they're no longer my fathers. He asked me to remove my scarf while everyone else was allowed to keep theirs."

Dumbledore hesitated before replying.

Hattie continued, "I thought it was better to ask you, sir, instead of bothering Professor Snape about it."

"I suppose it is better to ask me," Professor Dumbledore replied. "But if I answer, won't it only make you want to ask more questions?"

"Well, sir," Hattie said. "You don't have to answer. Your hesitance in answering means that even if you are unsure who he was talking about, it's possible he was talking about me."

Dumbledore laughed. "I can see why you and Miss. Granger get along so well," he replied. "So now you will leave Professor Snape's business alone?"

"All right, sir," Hattie replied. "I won't probe further, but I'm not happy about it."

"I wouldn't expect you to be," Dumbledore replied, his eyes giving a sparkle.

Sure enough, when Hattie walked out of the door, Percy swooped the invisibility cloak around her and they began walking back to Gryffindor Tower. Percy whispered, "Did you ask Dumbledore what he saw when he looked into the mirror?"

"No," Hattie replied. "I didn't even think about it."

"I guess it's kind of a personal question," Percy replied.

"I bet he sees himself in one of those great Weasley sweaters," Hattie said with a laugh.

Percy scoffed. "I will never desire to be in one of those Weasley sweaters. I bet when Fred and George look into it, they see me in one just a bit too small."

"I wish we had an opportunity to find out what everyone else would have seen," Hattie said.

"They probably wouldn't tell us," Percy said.

Percy took of the cloak to say the password to the Fat Lady, who scolded them for being out and about so late. When they stepped in, Percy stretched and handed Hattie the invisibility cloak. "Well that's the last adventure of the famous Hattie Potter featuring Percy Weasley," Percy said. "I'll be sure not to invite myself along next time."

"Percy," Hattie said. "I just wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier today. It was a little silly of me to get worked up over a photograph."

"Oh don't worry about it," Percy said. "Fred's been bragging all day that he was the Weasley boy that stepped up to comfort Hattie Potter. You're like practice for when Ginny gets here. She cries a lot more easily than you do. She cries when she's happy, she cries when she's arguing with us, she cries when she's sad."

Hattie wasn't sure if that was supposed to make her feel better. She felt a little marginalized, but at least no one was upset about her being upset, except Ron. Was Ron really upset?

"Good," Hattie said. "Dumbledore and the mirror made me realize that I shouldn't linger on the past."

"What do you suppose Snape saw?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Hattie said. "But I want to know."

"But we're not going to tell anyone else about this, right?" Percy said. "If Fred and George catch wind it might as well be in the Weasley Christmas letter. Plus, I'll never hear the end of it for breaking a rule."

"And Ron will be hurt I took you instead of him," Hattie added.

Percy nodded. "Right, so it will be our secret."

"Yeah," Hattie said, suddenly feeling most of her prejudices against Percy Weasley lifting. "Our secret."


	13. Chapter 13: Nicolas Flamel

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!

A/N: I do plan to continue writing Hattie & the Chamber of Secrets (I already have some of my twists thought up), but I will be posting the first chapter of CoS at the same time as the last chapter of this work, so you can easily move between them without having to add me to Author Alerts. (Updates will mainly be on Sundays.)  
Instead of replying directly to Tamira's review, I've decided to do a little write-up with her answer in case anyone else is curious about Neville Longbottom in the Hattie-Verse. You can find it on my LiveJournal under "Hattie Potter Notes" if it's not the most recent post.  
Thank you again to everyone who reviews! It's wonderful to hear your thoughts, regardless of what they are! (And thank you to everyone who just watches or favs, anything helps to motivate me!)

Chapter Thirteen: Nicolas Flamel

When Hattie finally went back into the boy's dorm, the sun was peeking in at her through the window. Ron, too, was watching her, sitting up in his bed, with a Quidditch magazine he got for Christmas open in his lap. He asked, "Where did you wander off to?"

"I tried to wake you up," Hattie replied.

"And where did you go?" Ron asked.

Hattie shrugged. She wasn't sure she wanted to break her promise to Dumbledore. Of course, if she confided in Ron it had the potential to strengthen their friendship, but she couldn't tell anyone else. If she told Hermione, Hermione would possibly discover something Hattie hadn't thought of, but if Hermione or Hattie accidentally brought it up later Ron would be furious. Telling Neville, she decided, would be absolutely useless. He was vulnerable to spewing out information when frustrated, so he was not the best confidant.

"I just went to the Restricted Section of the library, but I dropped one of the books and it started screaming. So Filch came running trying to catch me but I was invisible so he didn't. Then Snape came and I came back here," Hattie said.

"Sounds exciting," Ron said, his eyes skimming the magazine.

Hattie shrugged again. "I ran into Percy after I got back," she said. "He says you're being a prat because you don't know how to handle girls when they're emotional."

"I'm not being a prat," Ron said.

"That's what I told him," Hattie replied.

Ron turned the page of his magazine as if that settled things, and Hattie decided that it did. As she pulled back Neville's duvet to crawl underneath it, Ron spoke up again: "Why were you out so long?"

"I fell asleep in one of the rooms I was hiding in, waiting for them to pass," Hattie said. "They could hear my footsteps and thought I was just ahead of them."

"Well next time you go, wake me up," Ron said.

Hattie promised she would, but the next few nights she was tormented by nightmares. The dreams were similar to the dream she had when she napped beside Percy. She'd wake up with her heart pounding in her head, and she'd listen to Ron's steady breathing in the bed across from her to keep herself calm.

One night she woke up from the nightmare. She couldn't fall asleep and remembered her promise to Ron. She woke him up and they wandered around the school under the invisibility cloak. The school was dead quiet. There were no sightings of Filch or Mrs. Norris or even Peeves. When she thought hard about it, she couldn't remember if the Fat Lady had been in her portrait, but she supposed it didn't really matter.

Then they stumbled onto the Forbidden Room. Ron hesitated outside the door. "Maybe Fluffy can't see through the invisibility cloak," Ron said. "We could just open the door and see if he spots us."

"And if he doesn't?" Hattie asked.

"Maybe we can try for the trap door," Ron said.

"And if he does?" Hattie asked.

"We shut the door and run," Ron laughed.

Hattie nodded and they opened the door, but Fluffy wasn't there. Only the Mirror of Erised sat in the middle of the room which looked much larger without Fluffy. Hattie could feel her skin crawling as they both approached the mirror. Hattie grasped at her heart as she saw her parents and Aunt Petunia watching her from the mirror. She felt her lungs fill with thick air, as if she was suffocating.

"Is that your mum and dad?" Ron asked. "And your Aunt?"

Hattie was taken aback. "Yes," Hattie said. "You can see them too?"

"Of course," Ron said. "Come on."

Ron held out his hand and Hattie took it. They pressed their free hands against the mirror as if it had been discussed before and walked through. Her parents hugged her and held her close. While she was in her mother's arm, she saw her father shake Ron's hand as if they were old friends. They talked, everyone except Hattie, but their voices were as if Hattie was listening to them from underwater.

Her Aunt's voice became clear as she took Hattie's hand. She said, "Come along."

Ron grabbed her other hand, as if he needed it to go, and she and her Aunt stepped out of the mirror. Hattie's hand got stuck with Ron's. He was trapped in the glass. He banged with his free hang, the mirror throbbing with every pound. Hattie tried to pull him out. She heard herself saying, "I'm not going to let you go" over and over.

Then the mirror cracked.

Hattie pulled harder and she yelled at her Aunt to help but she did nothing and everything seemed to move slowly. Her hand freed as the mirror filled with a flash of green light. Ron and her parents didn't scream or cry out, they just disappeared into the light. She felt her Aunt grasp onto her as a high voice cackling with laughter filled the air.

Hattie woke up, drenched in sweat. She heard Ron's steady breathing. She took deep, gaping breaths to try to calm herself, to remind herself that she was awake. Usually the nightmares only featured Hattie, her Aunt Petunia, and her parents, but the closer it got to school starting the more the dreams featured Ron, Neville, Hermione, and even Percy once.

She never took the cloak out to sneak around the school at night. She feared she'd find the mirror again and she'd be trapped in an endless dream.

Hattie couldn't tell Ron the details of her dreams because it would require telling him about the Mirror and ultimately about Percy. She knew she could tell a version of the dream without Percy, but then she would be breaking her trust with Dumbledore as well.

After a nightmare, if Hattie's heart was beating too quickly to fall asleep, Hattie would wrap up in Neville's duvet and wander down to the common room to read. If it was early enough, Percy would still be working on an assignment or something similar.

Hattie worked up the nerve to tell Percy about the dreams, and he told her it was just a fear of losing her friends like she did her parents.

"And what about the ones where I only lose my parents?" Hattie asked.

"They're just reflecting the trauma of losing your parents," Percy said. "You've been finding out more about them at school than you ever would have at home. It only makes sense that your subconscious is reflecting your trauma. They're not telling the future, that's ridiculous."

After a particularly rough nightmare, a few days before the next term started, Hattie came down again with Ron's Quidditch magazine to read by the fire in the common room. She had begun bringing books to read (she gave up searching for Flamel at night because those books put her right back into sleep) for the nights when Percy wasn't there.

But Percy was there, and he looked under more pressure than usual. When Hattie scanned the room, she noticed the twins sitting up with textbooks open around them and parchment scattered across a table. Fred, she assumed, looked up when she entered. "Hattie!" he said, "Have you come to distract us from our work?"

"You two don't need any more distractions," Percy added.

"Don't be ridiculous," George said. "Sit with us, Hattie."

"They left all their winter vacation homework to the last minute," Percy said, "And they expected me to be too tired to put up much of a fight and just give them the answers."

"Nonsense," George said.

"If we were doing it at the last minute," Fred started.

"Then we'd be doing it tomorrow night," George finished.

"Well, I won't be much help," Hattie said.

"Let me be the judge of that," Fred said. "Come on, sit with us."

So Hattie carefully sat in a chair adjacent to where they were working. She pulled Neville's duvet tighter around her, tucking her legs and toes underneath it. As Fred and George bantered back and forth about their assignments, Hattie skimmed over the open pages in the textbooks, looking at the illustrations and glossing over the text. Their Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook looked most interesting as an image of a werewolf snarled out from the textbook.

But she decided to pull out Ron's magazine before either of the twins asked her questions that she clearly wouldn't know the answer for.

"So we hear you've been having nightmares," Fred said, tossing aside a potions textbook.

"Because someone doesn't understand the notion of privacy?" Hattie asked, shooting Percy a dirty look.

Percy, however, was too busy working on whatever assignment he had to do to notice Hattie.

"Perce can't be doing that great of a job comforting you if you keep having them," George said.

"It has nothing to do with him," Hattie said. "It's all to do with my... subconscious or whatever."

"Of course," Fred said, shooting a smile at George.

"Right," George agreed, giving a similar smirk in reply.

"But I do have experience in comforting a one Miss. Hattie Potter," Fred said. "Perhaps you should explain the dream to me."

Not only did Hattie not appreciate her emotions being trivialized, but she also had no desire to explain a dream that would reveal far too much about her character and about her adventure with Percy that was to be a secret.

"No," Hattie said, sternly.

"I think she doubts your abilities, dear brother," George said.

"I think she doubts your sincerity," Percy said.

"Moi?" Fred said, pointing to himself. "You think I'm being insincere, Miss. Potter?"

Her cheeks flushed from anger. "I think," she replied, upturning her nose, "That you're being a prat."

George laughed, slapping his brother on his back. "Apparently she knows you too well, Fred," he said.

Fred's smile looked a bit forced, but Hattie had turned back to Ron's Quidditch magazine and didn't notice. "We're just playing around," Fred said. "If it were serious, you know you could tell us."

Percy let out a harsh laugh from his corner of the room. "Now you're really joking," he said.

"And what if this was serious?" Hattie asked. "You've already made fun of it."

"Oh, lay off him, Hattie," George said. "He was just teasing you. He didn't mean for you to take offense."

"So by making fun of the fact that nightmares bother me enough to talk to Percy about them, I'm supposed to feel better about having them?" Hattie reasoned. "Not to mention that fact that by making fun of that you two also make fun of the fact that Fred comforted me before, which meant a lot to me. That completely..."

"Undermines," Percy suggested the word.

"Yes," Hattie said, "That completely undermines your..."

"It completely undermines Fred's original comfort," Percy said, turning to his brothers – Fred in particular. "And perhaps the nightmares Hattie has been having is about something that you comforted her about. So not only have you undermined the seriousness she feels towards the nightmares, but you have also undermined one of the few comforts she had."

"Well I didn't mean to undermine anything," Fred said as a stubborn statement, not as an apology.

"We just thought she'd appreciate a bit of a laugh," George said.

"At her expense," Percy said.

"You'll have to excuse me," Hattie said, standing up. "I think I'm going to try to sleep again."

George gave Hattie a sympathetic look while Fred and Percy kept fierce glares at one another. So Hattie left without another word. The nightmares were better than watching the stability of the Weasley brothers collapse in front of her. It reminded her too much of when her Aunt and Uncle fought, leaving her and Dudley to listen to them upstairs. When Hattie went back up Ron stirred. "You all right, Hattie?" he asked, still sounding asleep.

"Your brothers are fighting," Hattie said.

"Did they take Percy's prefect badge again?" Ron mumbled underneath his sheets.

"No," Hattie said, thinking 'I wish.' "Percy tried lecturing Fred for not taking anything seriously and Fred... I don't know just stood his ground, I guess. I started it though."

"Don't worry about it," Ron said, stretching and sitting up in bed. "It happens every time we have a funeral. How's the magazine?"

Hattie smiled, feeling herself relaxing. "Pretty good," she replied. "I should adopt a favourite team, though, right? Who's the best?"

"The Chudley Cannons are obviously the best," Ron said.

"Even though they can't win?" Hattie asked, with a laugh.

Things got better once Hermione and Neville returned to Hogwarts. She didn't tell them about the mirror, but it felt better to sit back in the library with them, trying to research Nicolas Flamel (or look up dirty words in the dictionary, which is what Ron and Hattie did to pass the time while Neville and Hermione did real work).

Hermione and Neville filled them in on what their holidays were like. Neville explained that his holidays were a complete disaster. His parents wanted him to show off some of new spells in front of the family, which made him nervous, so in the process of trying to levitate the turkey, it exploded, leaving dressing all over the walls and his family. His family's laughter didn't comfort him, and Hattie and Ron were careful to hold their tongues as well. In an attempt to make Neville feel better, Hattie complimented Neville's duvet and shared her remaining jars of jam with Neville and Hermione. Neville was determined to save his for later in the year, but Hermione was too curious to wait (and Neville ultimately ended up trying hers.)

One day after the term had started, and after Hattie reluctantly returned the Hogwarts yearbooks, the four were busy working in the library at their usual table. They all had schoolwork to do and had temporarily given up the search on Nicolas Flamel (though Hermione still disappeared some evenings after dinner to continue looking). Hattie snuck the chocolate frog her cousin sent her into the library, and she broke off a leg under the table and gave it to Ron. She pulled out the card, hoping for something good. It was Albus, again.

"You know," she whispered to Ron holding up the card, "Dumbledore was the first card I ever got."

Ron skimmed the card, perhaps trying to decide what to reply. Suddenly his face lit up. "Hattie," he said, not bothering to whisper. "We've found him!"

"We found who?" Hattie asked.

"Nicolas!" Ron replied. He shouted, "And we found him before Hermione! Look at this Hermione!"

And Ron, Hattie, and Neville were promptly kicked out of the library by Madam Pince. Hermione managed to weasel her way into staying, explaining that she would be quiet without the three of them bothering her. (Hermione took the Albus card as well.) "Thanks Ron," Neville said, "I was doing research for my potions paper."

"You don't need research for that paper," Hattie said. "You need a miracle."

That's when Malfoy skulked out of the library with Goyle and Crabbe close behind him. "Who's Nicolas Weasley?" he asked. "Your banker who's giving your family another loan?"

"No, he's the milkman your mum had to have an affair with to conceive you," Hattie snarled back.

Hattie and Ron had been looking up synonyms for "sex" in the monstrous thesaurus the library had.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Draco shouted, pointing his wand at Hattie.

She had barely even noticed him armed, and now her legs were stuck together and she fell, hard onto the ground. She did, however, swing her joined legs at Malfoy's legs. Draco fell to the ground. Ron and Neville raised their wands as their heard footsteps rushing towards the corridor. Goyle and Crabbe fled, leaving Malfoy shouting, "Aren't one of you lugs going to help me up?"

Another hand offered Malfoy help up. Its thin fingers were unmistakable. "I suppose I can help you up as I take five points from Slytherin and another five points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape said.

Hattie didn't feel surprise when she saw Snape on the scene. She seemed to pass him more frequently in the hallways, and sometimes she'd catch him out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned to face him, he'd be gone or busying himself with another student or Professor. She felt like he knew their desire to know about Nicolas Flamel and what Fluffy was hiding. Even worse was how she felt like he knew about her confrontation with the mirror and how she stayed to see what he saw.

"That's not fair," Ron said. "Malfoy started it."

"And it seems Miss. Potter finished it," Professor Snape coolly replied. "As usual, Miss. Potter allows her temper to get the better of her."

"Professor Snape, I had nothing to do with this," Malfoy said.

"I suppose Miss. Potter's friends hexed her to incriminate you, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape replied.

Hattie, Ron, and Neville's mouths dropped. Was Snape honestly going to give Malfoy a reason to get away with this?

"Exactly!" Malfoy replied, his face twitching into a wicked grin.

"Well, I do not see Miss. Granger with them," Professor Snape replied, "And I doubt them capable of such a scheme on their own."

"But she insulted my mum!" Malfoy said.

"After he insulted Ron's family," Neville replied.

"I suppose I shall just give each of you a detention," Professor Snape replied, "To be fair."

None of the four remembered to mention Crabbe and Goyle. Even Malfoy would have made them share the detention if he had considered it. They were all just surprised that Professor Snape had distributed punishments evenly that they said nothing at all.

Within the day Hermione had discovered who Nicolas Flamel was and what was hidden in the Forbidden Corridor. "The Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione declared.

Of course, she had to explain what, exactly, the Philosopher's stone did, which brought more excitement to Hattie, Ron, and Neville. "So Snape wants to live forever," Neville said.

"We don't know it is Snape who is trying to steal the stone," Hattie said. "If anyone is trying to steal the stone at all."

But the other three were less convinced of Snape's innocence and of the thought of no one wanting to steal the stone. If no one wanted to steal the stone, then why put it in a Forbidden Room and under a three-headed dog? Plus, it certainly seemed like a stone anyone would want to have.

The next morning in Defence Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Hattie, Ron, and Neville passed a note back and forth listing what they'd do with a Philosopher's stone if they had one.

As Hermione snatched the note up and wrote "I'd pay for you three to pay attention" Professor Quirrell snatched up the note from Hermione. Everyone in the class noticed how the paper shivered in his quivering hands. "And w-what's this, M-Miss. G-Granger?" he asked. "D-Doesn't look t-t-to me like W-Werewolf n-notes."

It was painful listening to Professor Quirrell speak. Hattie was tempted to help him finish his sentences, or at least give him the name of a speech therapist. Whatever he had seen in the Forbidden Forest must have given him quite the fright. Apparently, it didn't stop him from picking up notes.

"A list of what I'd do if I had infinite money and infinite time," Hermione explained, plainly.

Hattie was relieved that they hadn't written anything on the note specifically about the Philosopher's Stone, only about what they'd do with it. They did, however, have a few points taken away from Gryffindor for not paying attention. But it was better than getting another detention.

The days passed quickly closer to the Quidditch match. George teased Hattie, telling her that Ken Towler needed all the help he could get. Percy assured Hattie he'd be there to announce to Towler if she did spot it. He didn't want to show her how to use the spell herself, in case the twins discovered how to use it. They were the last people who needed a spell to make them louder.

On the day of the match, Hattie, Ron, Neville, Hermione were quickly joined by Dean and Seamus in the stands. "Clearly," Dean explained, "We need to be by Gryffindor's MVP to see all the action."

Dean then had to explain to Seamus what MVP stood for, as it was apparently not terminology frequently used in the Wizarding Community. Hattie had to wave for Percy to spot her, and even after he took some time out to talk to his Prefect friends. He even chatted after the game had started.

Ron tugged on Hattie, saying "Stop looking at Percy and watch the – Ouch!"

Malfoy had poked Ron in the back of his head. Of course.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there," Malfoy said.

Hattie wanted to pound the smirk he shared with Goyle and Crabbe off of Malfoy's face.

"Just because we have one detention lined up Malfoy," Hattie snarled, "It doesn't mean I'm not going to try for another."

"You're not going to have any detentions with me, Potter," Malfoy said. "My dad is making sure Hogwarts doesn't threaten my safety with another poorly monitored detention. And if your muggle guardian had any brains, she'd be trying to do the same for you. Lucky for me she doesn't."

It was true, their detentions kept getting postponed due to trying to arrange one where Draco felt safest. Hattie hadn't realized how much pull his father, Lucius Malfoy, had until this moment. He didn't seem to be happy unless Draco's detention only required petting bunny rabbits, and only ones without nails. Draco kept bringing up his last detention with Hattie, but he didn't need to exaggerate.

Snape seemed more furious each time Lucius came to stomp around on Hogwarts ground. They couldn't tell if Snape was furious at himself for being careless, or if he was furious at Lucius for making a scene, but they ultimately decided he was possibly furious for both reasons. He tended to take out his frustration by criticizing their potions more. Neville and Ron had their cauldron emptied once before they had even started. Snape claimed they left it empty for too long and now the water was room temperature instead of lukewarm. Even Hattie and Hermione were being criticized. Snape constantly complained that Hattie was letting Hermione do too much work, regardless of how much work Hattie actually contributed. Each time Neville was more certain Snape was going to steal the stone, but Hermione assured Hattie (privately in their dorm room at night) that it was just the anger talking, not that she blamed Neville for being upset.

Hattie stood out of her seat to do anything to Malfoy, but it was then that Percy came to sit with them. He simply put a hand on Hattie's shoulder, forcing her to sit back down. "You'll never learn, will you?" Percy sighed.

"I am trying," Hattie said, frustrated. "He's just SUCH A LITTLE SNOT!"

"Potter, are you talking about Longbottom?" Malfoy asked, casually.

Hattie turned around. "No," Hattie said. "Longbottom is worth twelve of you, Malfoy."

"That makes you a large snot," Ron added.

Hattie turned back to the game before Draco could retort, but she wound Professor Quirrell's hideous turban in the way. "I can't see anything," Hattie complained to Percy. "Should I move?"

That's when it hit Hattie, a piece of the puzzle she didn't even realize was missing. Professor Snape told his reflection of desire that he was looking for Professor Quirrell. He thought Quirrell was searching through the Restricted Section – but why? And it was Professor Quirrell who handed Snape the cauldron, knowing Snape was too mad about the Quidditch loss to think clearly. Why else would Quirrell have given him a cauldron at that moment, when he knew students would be handling them? It was careless, more careless than someone nervous would be.

And it was possible that Quirrell knew that Hattie and her friends knew about the Philosopher's Stone. If he knew what the note implied... but why would he try to kill Hattie then? She didn't know about the Philosopher's Stone then.

So, Hattie decided, he was either looking through the Restricted Section to find a way to harm her, or he was trying to find a way to get to the Philosopher's Stone (perhaps trying to find a way to overcome Fluffy?) and he worried about Hattie in the process.

Hattie grabbed Ron's arm. "Ron," she said in a harsh whisper. "It's Professor Quirrell."


	14. Chapter 14: The Man with Two Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!

Chapter Fourteen: The Man with Two Faces

Hattie didn't spot the snitch. She was too distracted. And of course Ken Towler was useless. Ravenclaw took the win. No one really blamed Hattie. Everyone was too busy blaming Towler for not paying attention. He was busy waiting for Percy or Hattie to yell at him where it was.

Hermione, Hattie, Neville, and Ron sat in a corner away in the Gryffindor common room away from where everyone was sulking. They kept their voices low, as if they were just mourning the game loss. "So you really think Quirrell has something to do with this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Hattie said. She had plenty of time during the Quidditch game to piece together her lie. "I heard Professor Snape talking to Filch when they were chasing me under the invisibility cloak. They thought I was Professor Quirrell."

Hermione gave Hattie a suspicious look, but continued, "So what should we do?"

"Get the Stone first?" Neville asked. "Hagrid would probably let slip how to get past Fluffy."

"We could confront him," Ron said. "Quirrell might just turn over. Maybe he's just the grunt for someone else!"

"Like Snape!" Neville said.

"Snape is the one trying to catch him," Hattie said. "How can Snape be the mastermind?"

"That's what he wants you to think," Neville said. "He's been putting on show to make it seem like he's innocent. That way if Quirrell tries to point the blame to him later, he can deny it easily."

"I think we should tell a Professor," Hermione said.

Hattie began, "But if Snape can't catch Quirrell-"

"Because he doesn't want to," Neville said.

"This is useless," Ron said. "We should just confront him. Or take the stone ourselves like Neville said."

The debate raged until they realized almost everyone had already gone to bed. The four agreed they would go to Hagrid in the evening tomorrow to find out how to pass Fluffy. If he let slip how to defeat the dog, they would try to take the stone, but if they didn't, then they would confront Quirrell directly.

"But what do we do when we get the stone?" Hermione asked Hattie while they were going to bed.

"I don't know," Hattie said. "We could confront him when we have the stone because then we'll be invulnerable. That sounds good."

"The stone doesn't make you invulnerable," Hermione explained. "It simply extends one's lifespan."

"Then we'll use the stone as leverage," Hattie said. "We can threaten to destroy it or something."  
"I still think we should tell a Professor," Hermione said.

"But if Neville's wrong and Snape is trying to catch him already, what can anyone do?" Hattie asked.

"But then what can we do?" Hermione said. "He's already almost killed you."

"We'll just use the stone as leverage, like I said," Hattie replied. "You'll know how to destroy the stone when we get it, right?"

"But what about Nicolas Flamel?" Hermione asked. "And his poor wife. We can't just end their lives-"

"New assignment," Hattie said. "Figure out a way to make it look like you've destroyed the stone. Perhaps you can whip the invisibility cloak over it or something."

Hermione nodded. "Okay," she replied. "I'll just have to work with something approximately the same size and research ways in which one could, in theory, destroy the stone so I don't do something that clearly wouldn't destroy it."

But the following day hardly changed anything. There was still no set date for the detention. Snape took five points from Gryffindor for Neville yawning when making the potion. He said it was being careless, which meant that Lucius Malfoy had recently been on Hogwarts grounds.

At dinner, Hermione was absent. She had been pressuring them to start studying, and Neville supposed she took a quick break to get together some studying notes. They discussed going to see Hagrid after dinner and what they would say to make him slip the information about Fluffy.

Hermione suddenly sat down between them. "All right, Hattie Potter," Hermione said. "This may very be the only time I say this, but you were right."

"I was right about what?" Hattie asked.

"I told Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, "But she asked me how I knew about the stone and assured me it was well protected. I think there's more than just Fluffy protecting the stone. She insinuated that other Professors had assisted as well."

"You told her about Quirrell too?" Hattie asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I thought she was going to laugh at me. I think we should reconsider confronting him without the stone. It's entirely possible that his entire persona is just a ruse to stop people from suspecting him."

"Do you go to anyone else?" Ron asked, his voice showing his frustration.

"I wanted to go to Dumbledore," Hermione said. "But Professor McGonagall informed me that he's temporarily out of Hogwarts. Actually, this part is sort of exciting."

"What is?" Neville asked. "Where did Dumbledore go?"

"He's visiting Hattie's Aunt," Hermione replied. "Professor McGonagall either let it slip, or she didn't think it was a secret."

"Why would he be visiting Aunt Petunia?" Hattie asked. "Do you think she's all right?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Hermione said. "They would have told you if something was wrong. It's probably just about the detention because Lucius Malfoy is making such a fuss about it."

Hattie relaxed. That made sense. Everything was fine. "That sounds right," Hattie said.

"So it's up to us," Neville said, "to defeat Quirrell."

"It looks like it," Hermione said. "But I think we should tell Hagrid as well."

The four trudged up to Hagrid's hut later in the evening. There was no smoke curling from his chimney, and there was no light escaping from the window. They knocked on the door four times, one round for each of them, but Hagrid didn't come to the door.

As they were walking back to the common room, Neville asked, "Should we try tonight anyway?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's pointless," she said. "How are we going to get past that dog?"

"I mean, in confronting Quirrell," Neville said.

"No," Hermione said. "I don't like the idea of talking to him without the stone."

"I still think he's useless," Ron said. "Fred and George said he was a leaf before he met those vampires."

"My ears feel like they're burning, George," Fred said. "How do your ears feel?"

"Mine do seem to burning as well, dear brother," George replied.

"Why are our ears burning?" Fred asked. "Is Percy not around to bother, Hattie?"

"Ron was just referring to some nonsense you two said about someone else," Hattie said. "We don't need your help."

"I was telling her what you two said about Quirrell," Ron said. "He was a wimp last year, right?"

"Well, we picked on him last year too," George said.

"He was always good for a scare," Fred said.

George started, "But Percy had him as a teacher-"

"But he was definitely a wimp," Fred said.

"Why do you want to know?" George asked. "If you're planning to try to squeeze marks out of Quirrell-"

"Not that you'd have to worry about that, Hermione," Fred said.

"-then you may want to talk to Percy," George continued. "He could be a bit of a stone, so you'll want to talk to Percy before you try to squeeze blood out of Quirrell."

"What are you trying to do?" Fred asked.

The four exchanged looks. They seemed to be waiting for Hattie to respond. "Nothing," Hattie replied. "Let's go talk to Percy."

The six of them crawled through the portrait hole, and they found Percy on his way out.

He gave them a weak greeting and tried to shoo them out of the way. "Going out on your rounds, Prefect Percy?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Percy asked. "Please let me through."

"All right," Fred replied, moving out of the way.

"Wait," Hattie said, following him back through the portrait hole.

"What is it?" Percy asked. "I'm going to be late."

"I'll walk and talk," Hattie said. "You've had Professor Quirrell before, right?"

"Yes," Percy said, "For two years, but Professor Burbage teaches well too."

"How much has he changed since he came back?" Hattie asked. "Was he always nervous?"

"Well, he was never too confident," Percy said. "You could tell by the way he acted around the other Professors and when you talked to him privately. It took a while for him to warm up to anyone. It would have been easy for anything to shake his foundations like whatever he saw did."

"Was he a stone?" Hattie asked. "You know, you can't squeeze blood from a stone?"

"I don't know what you mean," Percy said. "I know the saying, but what do you mean by blood?"

"Was it easy to pressure him to do this or that? Would he change marks if he was pressured enough?" Hattie asked.

"Are you having trouble in Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Percy asked. "You don't have to do something stupid. You know I am I willing to help you if you ever need it."

"No, it's not that," Hattie said, frustrated, wishing he had just answered the question. "But was he easy to intimidate?"

Percy suddenly stopped walking and faced Hattie. His blue eyes peered through his horn-rimmed glasses and into her. "I don't know because I never intimidated him," Percy said. "I don't know what you're up to, Hattie Potter. I know what you're capable of, and I hope you're not doing anything that will put you and my brother in danger."

"I'm-"

"I don't want to know," Percy said. "I don't want to be forced along on another one of your adventures. Once is enough for my lifetime. But you have to be careful. Not everything at Hogwarts is a safe place. And potions and spells can't heal all your wounds. You have to promise me that you will be safe, if not for your sake, then for Ron's sake. He may be a little stubborn, but he'd follow you off a cliff and I hope you're not leading him off one."

"I promise," Hattie said. She hoped she sounded convincing.

Percy nodded. "All right," he said, watching Hattie carefully. "Now I really have to get going."

"Thanks," Hattie said as Percy rushed off in a huff.

Hattie rushed back. So Quirrell had low self-esteem. Of course he'd be after the power of the Philosopher's stone. "We should to talk to him," Hattie said, once she was back in the Gryffindor common room. "Maybe if we just go talk to him he'll crack. I'll go in by myself, and you three can hide outside of his office door to step in if he tries to escape or strike me. We'll have the element of surprise, but also the possibility that he'll just surrender."

"Do you think Snape hasn't tried this?" Hermione said. "I'm sure he's tried talking to the man."

"Yes," Hattie said. "But Snape's all about intimidation. I figure I play up curiosity more, wanting to know what he trying to do it. What he's planning to do with it. Then while he's admitting it to me, you we can all vouch that he's going to try to steal the stone. One of you could even run and get Snape while Quirrell is telling me all about it."

"This plan is rubbish," Ron said.

"It could work," Neville replied. "If you make him comfortable, he might be more willing to speak."

They didn't spend the evening deep in discussion again. They only talked about where they would stand and Hermione suggested things for Hattie to say to Quirrell. Hattie tried not to think about Percy's warning. If she noticed that Quirrell was about to snap, she would flee the scene with her friends before he would attack and go to Dumbledore. At this point, Hattie decided, going to any of the other Professors would be useless.

Hattie went upstairs to pull the invisibility cloak out of her trunk and came back downstairs once it was folded into one of her pockets. Hattie knew all four of them wouldn't fit under the cloak. She volunteered to be the one out in the open, and if she was about to get caught, they could pull her under the cloak, huddle together, and squat down to keep their feet from being seen.

"If there's something we could hide behind," Hermione said, "That would be best. Anything we could hide a foot or a leg behind would work best. So keep your eyes open while we're walking."

Once the extent of their plan had been discussed, Hermione brought out the study notes. "But Hermione, the exams are ages away," Ron complained.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

They reviewed their notes until the last student, a yawning Lee Jordan, disappeared into his dorm room. They knew Percy was still out and about on patrols, but he wasn't due back for a few hours, a few hours they couldn't wait.

Hermione, Neville, and Ron went under the cloak, and Hattie walked ahead of them. They only pulled Hattie under the cloak once, when another prefect wandered by. Luckily, the prefect seemed disinterested and didn't notice Neville's disembodied sneaker on the floor. Hattie knocked on the door to Professor Quirrell's office.

The delay in him coming to the door was so long that Hattie considered leaving. She knocked a second time, and he came more quickly to the door. Professor Quirrell looked a bit healthier than he had for the past few days, with a lot more colour of his face, but he was still wearing his ridiculous turban. He was also wearing a dark garment with a large hood. Hattie supposed the hood needed to be large to cover the turban. Hattie recognized a light smell of alcohol on his robes, but not on his breath. "Ah, M-Miss. W-Weasley, is it?" he asked.

"No, it's Miss-"

"C-Come in," he said. "I sup-suppose you c-came by earlier and I w-wasn't here. D-Did you w-wait and f-f-forget that c-curfew had p-passed?"

"I must have," Hattie said, stepping into his office and looking around.

His office looked like it hadn't changed at all since he taught Muggle Studies. She thought it looked like Dudley's room, if Dudley bothered to keep his toys intact. He had stacks of VHS tapes, an old TV with built-in VCR, various cassette tapes, CDs, players, handheld video games, torches, and movie memorabilia. She noticed various movie posters hanging on his walls, some of the titles she could read were _Jaws_, _Empire of the Sun_,_ Blacula_, _Night of the Living Dead_, and_ Dawn of the Dead_.

However, when Hattie turned around to face Professor Quirrell, she noticed he had closed the door. She had to suppress a small amount of terror. Had her friends snuck into the room behind her? Or were they waiting outside the door?

"Are you having t-trouble with D-Defence Against the D-Dark Arts?" Professor Quirrell asked, smoothly dropping into a chair at his desk. "I w-would hate to s-say if you w-would s-spend m-more t-time p-paying at-attention and less t-time t-talking you'd b-be f-fine."

"I was going to ask you about Muggle Studies," Hattie said, but asked quickly. "Are you a Romero fan?"

Something lit up in Professor Quirrell's pale blue eyes. "Yes," he said. "More his earlier stuff. I think they're excellent representations of Muggle personalities. Most Muggle-raised students ask about Spielberg first."

"Well, everyone loves Spielberg," Hattie said. "So it seems silly to ask. I've only seen _Dawn of the Dead_ though, countless times. My cousin and I would watch it whenever my guardians were out and about."

"I suppose you just liked the gore," Professor Quirrell said.

Hattie nodded, noticing Quirrell dropped the stutter, and his one eye stopped twitching. "I also like Franny," Hattie said. "She's pretty awesome. She's not rubbish like a lot of the other females in horror films. You know she and Peter were supposed to die originally?"

"Yes," Quirrell said. "They were both supposed to commit suicide! But Romero thought it would be too depressing and that this represented a sign of hope. I admit Franny is a very interesting character in terms of feminine players in horror films and in films in general, but what struck me was the representation of Peter. Romero does some interesting things with African-Americans in his films." Quirrell leaned back in his chair as if he was considering the film. He continued, "Don't even get me started on the representation of consumerism."

"Consumerism?" Hattie asked.

"Well, the fact that Muggles mindless consume products. I suppose we do too, to a degree, trying to have the best Nimbus and all of that," Quirrell began to explain. "But I'm afraid I'd keep you well into the morning talking about it, and I teach a whole unit on film in Muggle Studies. Or I used to teach a whole unit on film. I don't know what Professor Burbage teaches."

He seemed a little disappointed for a moment, as if he had forgotten how much he liked Muggle Studies. "What's _Blacula _about?" Hattie asked.

She skimmed his desk quickly. There were mainly just student parchment and quills, but she did notice a harp on his desk.

"It's a movie from the blaxploitation period in film," Professor Quirrell said. "The film takes the image of Dracula and uses it to play with the idea of African-American savagery to reveal White-American savagery. It's fairly typical in terms of the messages, but it's got that degree of horror-film cheese that I appreciate. _Foxy Brown_," he pointed to a poster slightly obstructed by a bookcase, "is another film from that movement."

He laughed lightly, "But I suppose you didn't come to talk about film. What did you want to know about Muggle Studies, Miss. Potter?"

Suddenly Quirrell grew pale, as if there was a great strain on him. Hattie could feel the air thicken as if it was trying to suffocate her. Quirrell's eyes dimmed slightly and she saw him bite his lip.

"I was wondering if it was worth taking it," Hattie said. "Since I was raised in a Muggle household, but it sounds worth taking if Professor Burbage's teaching is anywhere near yours."

Professor Quirrell clutched a paper on his desk and for a moment his eyes seemed glazed as if he wasn't actually listening. That's when Hattie clutched her forehead. Her scar started burning lightly, as if someone held a lit match too close to it.

Professor Quirrell's distraction faded as quickly as it started, and he released the paper he had been clutching. He smoothed it out methodically, asking, "Are you sure there isn't something else you wanted to discuss, Miss. Potter?"

It could have been her imagination, but Hattie thought she heard someone whisper, "_Meddler_..."

"Well, yes sir," Hattie replied. "I was doing research for one of your Defence Against the Arts classes, and I stumbled onto something called the Philosopher's Stone. Now is something that offers that much power considered Dark Arts? It's not harming anyone, but it does have the potential to-"

"No," Professor Quirrell replied, sharply. "It's not. What made you think about the Stone?"

Hattie hesitated. "I smuggled a Chocolate Frog into the library, and the name Nicolas Flamel was on a Chocolate Frog Card. So I looked up who Nicolas Flamel was and the Stone came up."

The pain on her scar intensified as if the lit match was pressed against her forehead. She winced. It must have been the pain that made her hear, "_Liar_..."

Hattie continued, pressing a few of her cold fingers against her scar, "Obviously a Stone like that would be intriguing to own, don't you think? To have all the time and money in the world, to have all the power to pursue all the things you wanted to do-"

"Miss. Potter, if you're insinuating that I-"

It suddenly felt like something with sharp claws was burrowing into her head from her scar. The pain was so excruciating that she felt like she couldn't see at all. She gasped from the pain.

The voice hovered clearly in the room now: "_Kill her_..."

Even if Hattie could see, she wouldn't have been able to find the voice: "_Kill her_..."

Professor Quirrell stood up. "Sorry, Miss Potter," he said, taking a cassette player down from a shelf. "If we did things my way, we wouldn't have to do this."

"What?" Hattie asked, her head in her hands. "Your way? I don't understand. Why would you-"

"Look at me, Miss. Potter," Quirrell said.

Hattie raised her head and forced her eyes open. She saw Quirrell unravelling his turban. His face was unreadable as he did this act, which only made Hattie feel more nervous. He was bald and no cloves of garlic came tumbling out. Hattie would have wondered if a magical monster caused baldness, if her thoughts hadn't been clouded by the pain.

Quirrell turned around to show Hattie the withering face of Voldemort on the back of Quirrell's head. Hattie realized he was the source of her pain. She also realized he was probably the source of Quirrell's pain. She would have asked him why this had happened and if he did it willingly, but instead she brought about all the strength left in her body and tried to punch the face of Voldemort.

Professor Quirrell's arms flung back and, as if Voldemort's face was the controlling face, one of the hands grabbed Hattie's wrist before impact could take place, and the other hand gripped around her neck, lifting her out of her chair. The pain Hattie felt forced her to cry out, but her cry was swallowed by Quirrell's scream.

Hattie couldn't see that the door to Quirrell's office flung open. "Run!" Voldemort shouted. "Run Quirrell! We will get the girl later, get the stone now!"

It must have been some sort of propulsion spell that shot Hattie through the doorway of Quirrell's office and slam her against the wall outside. Hattie watched listlessly as Quirrell threw up his hood with burned hands and, after stumbling over something invisible, he rushed off in the direction of the Forbidden Room.

As Hattie's vision began to fade, she saw Hermione and Neville run to her out from behind a suit of armour, and she noticed Ron appear out of thin air. Even though it appeared as though her friends were yelling at her, Hattie felt an overwhelming sense of calm as she drifted out of consciousness.


	15. Chapter 15: Through the Trapdoor

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!  
A/N: A week late, hopefully not a dollar short. Let me know if this chapter is too confusing, I have mixed feelings about the structure.

Chapter Fifteen: Through the Trapdoor

Hattie hated that Madam Pomfrey had to put her through various tests before letting her see her friends. She kept telling Madam Pomfrey that Quirrell was attached to Voldemort and, while she flinched every time at the mention of his name, she assured Hattie that it was being taken care of.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you, Miss. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "And I have heard that your friends have organized themselves to see you. I'm only letting two of them in at a time so you are not over stimulated, but I believe they have chosen their pairs and times they are seeing you."

She continued, "Professor Dumbledore will not be seeing you until the evening, so you are free to see your friends first."

Ron and Hermione visited Hattie first. They each pulled up a chair on either side of Hattie. She carefully watched her friends. Ron looked very pleased with himself, and Hattie thought that was reason enough to create the very displeased expression on Hermione's face. Ron and Hermione started with casual conversation, asking how she was feeling and the like. She had a minor head injury (Hattie admitted to her friends that she still felt light-headed), and she had been unconscious for almost two days. They waited until Madam Pomfrey busied herself with a Fred-and-George related injury before moving into what Hattie wanted to hear.

Hattie's bed was in a corner of the hospital wing where no other students were kept. Hattie supposed Madam Pomfrey took Dumbledore's visit into consideration and wanted Hattie and Dumbledore to have privacy. Luckily, it also gave Hattie privacy with her friends.

"Hermione and I talked and I get to tell the story," Ron said.

"If he doesn't deviate too much," Hermione added.

"After you were knocked unconscious by Quirrell, Hermione and Neville panicked," Ron said.

"That isn't an exaggeration, Hattie," Hermione explained. "I am not ashamed to admit that I was upset. I thought Quirrell had killed you."

Ron said, "I heard you scream – I wanted to go in earlier, but Hermione and Neville didn't want you to get caught too soon – so I barged in and Quirrell tripped over me on the way out. I was going to latch onto him, but came to you instead."

"Because he was terrified of what Quirrell would to do us," Hermione said.

"Because I wanted to plan before we act again," Ron said. "Tactics, Hermione. So while Neville and Hermione were blubbering over your unconscious body – no exaggeration –"

"We thought you were dead," Hermione said. "Ron, if you continue I swear I'm going to Silencio you and then tell the story myself."

"You don't even know how to use that spell," Ron sneered.

"Well I am going to learn and I do have other spells to shut you up," Hermione said.

"Just stop embellishing, Ron, so I can hear what happened," Hattie said, aching from the tension.

Ron started.

...

"Ron, look at his blood," Hermione said, holding back tears. "Her head must have hit a crooked stone in the wall. I don't think she's breathing."

"Merlin," Neville said. "Look at her eyes. She's not moving. Ron, is she dead?"

Ron held onto Hattie's face by her chin. She hadn't closed her eyes and they looked glazed and limp. He was trying to think and couldn't hear what Neville and Hermione were rambling on about. As he thought, he realized he could feel a light breath on his thumb.

"She's breathing," Ron said. "Neville, run and get Madam Pomfrey. Bang on the door to the hospital wing if you have to. Hermione, go get Professor Snape. Don't start at the beginning, just tell him that Quirrell attacked Hattie and that we think he's gone after the stone."

Ron knew that Snape would be the Professor who would act the quickest. Snape was already suspicious of Quirrell, and he wouldn't ask too many questions before acting.

"Are you going to wait with Hattie?" Hermione asked. "Perhaps you should tell Snape and-"

"Professors believe you, Hermione. Just go," Ron said. "And you too Neville."

Hermione and Neville ran off in different directions. Ron knew that Percy was one of the Prefects on shift, so he shouted for him. "Perce!" he shouted. He wasn't worried about getting caught. He figured even Filch would be a relief at that moment. "Percy!"

...

"I should talk about what happened when I met Snape," Hermione said.

"Yeah but I see Percy before you meet Snape," Ron said.

"No," Hermione replied. "I probably met with Snape before Percy showed up."

"I will hear the whole thing, right?" Hattie said. "A quick digression to Snape shouldn't hurt."

With a smirk at Ron, Hermione continued.

...

Hermione rushed down to the dungeons. She could hear her own footsteps against the cobbled floors and she wondered if Filch would soon be close behind her. Before she even caught her breath, Hermione banged on the door to Snape's office, hoping he wasn't on patrols as well.

When there was no response at the door, Hermione knocked again, louder, and shouted for him: "Professor Snape!"

He came to the door almost instantly, his deep black eyes burrowing into Hermione. She didn't hesitate and started, "Professor Quirrell-"

"He's gone for the stone?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes, but Hattie-" Hermione said.

But Snape was already off down the hallway. Hermione walked quickly to catch up with him. "Sir, but Professor Quirrell knocked Hattie unconscious," Hermione continued.

"I am sure Miss. Potter is fine," Professor Snape replied, sharply. "So stop pestering me and tell Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore isn't here, sir," Hermione replied.

Snape cursed and said, "McGonagall then, Miss Granger. And hurry."

...

"Hattie doesn't want to hear about you rousing the staff of Hogwarts," Ron said.

"I don't think I even wanted to hear that Snape didn't care I was unconscious on the ground," Hattie replied. "But I do like that you tried, Hermione."

"Fine," Hermione said, continuing with an air of superiority in her voice, "Since my story is boring, we can go back to the hero Ron."

Ron, either not noticing or not caring about her tone, continued.

...

"Percy!" Ron continued shouting.

He heard heavy footsteps charging up the corridor. It could have been Filch, Snape, Madam Pomfrey, or Percy Weasley. And, thankfully, it was Percy. "Ron?" Percy said. "Merlin, what are you doing out this late and -- what's happened to Hattie?"

"Help me move her to the hospital wing," Ron said.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous," Percy said, leaning over Hattie. "We can't move her. Look at her position, we could make it worse. What happened?"

Ron quickly explained Quirrell, the stone, Fluffy, and their involvement in shutting Quirrell's plan down. "We thought we could solve it," Ron confessed.

"I knew she was going to do something stupid," Percy said.

...

Hattie interrupted, "Thanks for telling me that, Ron."

"Hermione told me to tell the truth," Ron said before continuing.

...

Percy said, "And getting you involved too."

"She didn't force us," Ron said.

"Us?" Percy said. "Of course, Hermione and Neville too. Where are they?"

"They're getting help," Ron said. "Hermione went to get Snape and Neville went to get Madam Pomfrey. I shouted for you."

"The mirror," Percy said, suddenly. "Wait here until Madam Pomfrey comes and stay with Hattie. Don't you leave her side, all right?"

"Okay," Ron replied.

Ron waited, and Madam Pomfrey arrived first, but Neville wasn't with her. "Mr. Longbottom isn't with you?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"No," Ron said.

"He said he would run ahead," she said, looking around. "But we must take care of Miss. Potter first. When Mr. Longbottom sees we're gone he'll know where to go."

Ron wanted to leave to go after Quirrell, but he remembered what Percy said. Madam Pomfrey levitated Hattie to the Hospital wing with Ron following behind them. For once, Madam Pomfrey let Ron stay to watch her heal Hattie. He was used to being shooed out, at least he always was when Neville Longbottom was hurt, but for once he could sit and watch Madam Pomfrey work her magic.

Hermione came after Madam Pomfrey had done all she could do, for the time being. She took a seat across from Ron, and she slumped down in her chair, exhausted. "Professor McGonagall sent me here," she said. "How's Hattie?"

...

"Well of course I was fine," Hattie said. "You're going to make me wait to find out what happened."

"Neville and Percy can tell it better," Ron said. "And Neville'll never forgive me if I steal his thunder."

"Then bugger off and send them in!" Hattie said.

"Don't you want to thank me?" Ron said.

Hattie smiled at her friends. Hermione looked frustrated at Hattie's impatience, but Ron seemed good-humoured about the whole thing. Perhaps his happiness was still feeding off of Hermione's frustration. "Of course," Hattie replied. "Sorry I guess I don't like being left out of the loop. Thank you, both of you," she squeezed Hermione's hand, "for everything."

"Oh, you would have done the same if it had been one of us," Ron said. "I'll send Neville and Perce in."

As they were leaving, Hermione looked back to Hattie and gave her a wave, but Hattie couldn't help but feel that Hermione looked concerned. Hattie's first fear was that she was in worse shape than Madam Pomfrey suggested, but she only felt a little sore.

Almost as soon as Ron and Hermione left, Neville and Percy walked into the room. Neville had an expression much like Ron's – triumphant and happy. Percy, however, looked like he was holding in the fury of a god. Neville took the seat where Hermione sat and Percy slumped down in Ron's old seat.

Neville beamed over at Percy, who ultimately sighed. "I'm supposed to start," Percy said.

...

After Ron had told Percy about the stone, Percy realized that the mirror had to be one of the objects preventing Quirrell from the stone. He knew his duty was to protect the students, and he felt guilty for leaving Hattie in the hands of his semi-unconscious brother, but this went beyond the school – what would Quirrell do with the stone? Would he threaten the safety of more than the students? He had to protect them – everyone he could. He knew the mirror would show him what he desired most, but would Quirrell be able to get the stone from the mirror? And, more importantly, would he be able to get the stone if Quirrell couldn't? He didn't, however, articulate these thoughts to Hattie and Neville in the hospital room.

When he threw open the door to the forbidden room, he saw the enormous dog. It was sleeping, the center head snoring deeply, and Percy noticed a device that persistently played music, (and he later was told it was a muggle ghetto blaster). He could feel the sticky breath of the dog as he snuck by, climbing over the thick limbs of him.

The trapdoor was left open, but as he looked down there was only darkness. He lit his wand and peered down, but saw nothing. So he jumped, it was the only thing left to do.

Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and then his wand slipped out of his clammy lands. And then there was the sickening CRACK as he landed on the ground. Percy pulled his broken wand out from under his rear. He cursed aloud. He began feeling the ground around him. He was surrounded by a disquieting darkness.

He felt the ground and the darkness around him. Everything felt smooth and moist.

"A plant," Percy said to no one in particular.

When Percy tried to get up from the plant, he suddenly realized his legs were bound. He blindly grasped at his legs and felt the hard vines tightening around him, pulling him deeper into the plant's grasp. His arm was already sinking into the soil. He tried to pull it free, but whatever distance he made, the soil seemed to pull him that much deeper under.

He felt the vines wrapping around his waist, his cheek cooling against the soil. He could almost taste the dirt. He used his other arm to try to pull the vines off of him, but the vines only wrapped themselves tighter. He felt one sticky vine creeping across his neck.

...

"I survived, obviously," Percy said, dryly.

"Way to ruin the mood," Neville said. "I'm taking it from here."

...

After Neville explained what happened to Hattie to Madam Pomfrey, she said she was going to owl Dumbledore immediately and then run to get Hattie. Neville told her he was going to run ahead and tell Ron she was coming.

But he didn't.

He thought that there was a possibility that he could beat Quirrell to the stone, so he ran ahead. He ran into the sleeping Fluffy, took a second out to examine the muggle device, and then hesitated above the trapdoor. He didn't admit this to Hattie in the hospital wing, but he secretly wished Hermione, Hattie, and Ron were there with him. He wasn't used to venturing into the unknown without them. He wasn't used to doing anything alone, not really. And here he was, about to jump down a hole to try to get the stone by himself.

He lit his wand and he jumped. As he fell he could feel his wand slipping through his fingers, and he tightened his grip on it. He landed on something lumpy and that made raspy noises.

"Percy!" Neville said.

Percy gasped.

"What are you doing down here?" Neville asked.

He moved his lit wand to Percy and saw the vines of the Devil's Snare around him. Neville cast a quick bluebell flames spell and pulled Percy away from the plant. Hermione had taught Neville the spell so he could place flames in a jar when it was too cold in his dorm room at night. He thanked her later (and Percy did too).

"Merlin," Percy said. "Thanks, but Neville, what are you doing down here?"

"Trying to stop Quirrell from getting the stone," Neville said. "Is that what you're doing?"

"Yeah," Percy replied. "Did you get Madam Pomfrey like Ron said you would?"

"Of course," Neville said. "I wouldn't leave Hattie like that, but we can't let Quirrell get away with the stone. Let's move forward. I hope there are more plants."

Their footsteps echoed as they walked deeper down the corridor and they felt like they were moving downwards. They could hear a gentle drip of water trickling down the stony walls. As they moved forward, they heard a soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming form up ahead.

And there they were, all those keys cluttering up the ceiling. Percy and Neville both stood, mouths agape, trying to see a crumpled wing or anything to see which key would unlock the door.

Percy took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "My eyes are rubbish," Percy said. "D'you see anything?"

"No," Neville replied. "Keep looking."

While they were busy trying to find the key, Professor Snape rushed in. "What are you fools doing?" he yelled, mounting the broom in the corner. "Take the remaining brooms and get out of here!"

Professor Snape kicked off the ground and swooped up the key in the blink of an eye. He shouted "Go!"

Neville wanted to go further and follow Snape, but Percy pulled him back. "We will wait by the Devil's Snare," Percy said, as Snape went through the door.

"But what if Snape needs our help?" Neville asked.

"Professor Snape is trying to protect us," Percy said. "And as a prefect, it is my duty to keep you safe."

"But what if Quirrell gets the stone?" Neville asked.

"Then we'll stop him at the Devil's Snare," Percy said.

Neville and Percy took their brooms and stood by the Devil's Snare. It didn't feel like they had been waiting long when Quirrell came running by. His arm bled profusely and it was limp at his side. He held a large mirror under his other arm, carrying it as thought it was a light book. He gave Percy and Neville one look, then stomped on the ground and shot upwards through the hole as if he was in flight.

Percy cursed again, but before they could fly after him, Snape pushed them out of the way and flew after Professor Quirrell.

...

"I wanted to fly after him," Neville said, "But Percy talked me into going into the hospital wing to meet up with Hermione and Ron. He said Dumbledore would take care of everything."

"And Dumbledore will," Percy said, though Hattie couldn't help that he didn't sound as confident as he usually did.

"So you haven't heard anything yet?" Hattie asked.

"No," Neville said. "Classes were cancelled the next day as well. Madam Pomfrey told us, in confidence, that they're doing a search of campus and through the Forbidden Forest."

"Would he still be on campus?" Hattie asked.

"Dumbledore thinks so," Neville said with a nod. "And he'll find him."

"Do you mind if I have a word with Hattie alone, Neville?" Percy asked.

Neville looked confused. "What would you have to say that's a secret?" Neville asked.

"He's just going to lecture me," Hattie said, though she hoped there was something else.

"Well then he better lecture me too," Neville said.

"I've already lectured you enough," Percy snapped.

Neville stood up, uneasily. "I saved you, you know," Neville said. "I deserve to know whatever you're telling Hattie."

"I am eternally grateful for you saving me," Percy said. "And you deserve to know, but forgive me, you are not going to know."

Neville looked more disappointed than angry. "All right, Percy," he said, defeated. "I'll be back later, Hattie. Ron's gonna bring his Wizard's chess."

"Thanks Neville," Hattie said.

Neville shuffled out of the room and Percy moved to his seat, as if it was a better position. "I am not even going to get started on how moronic you were being by going after Professor Quirrell, especially after I specifically told you not to," Percy said. "But the mirror that Neville spoke of, it's the Mirror of Esired. It was what was at the end of the passage, why else would Quirrell have taken the mirror?"

Hattie suddenly realized that none of them knew that Voldemort was attached to the back of Quirrell's head. But she had told Madam Pomfrey, certainly Madam Pomfrey had told Dumbledore. Perhaps that is what Dumbledore wanted to talk to Hattie about. She decided to hold her tongue when she was with Percy. If she was going to tell anyone aside from Dumbledore, it would be Hermione, Neville, and Ron.

"You're right," Hattie said. "Do you think he can only see himself with the stone?"

"It must be what Dumbledore said," Percy said. "Professor Quirrell is lingering, he is unable to achieve his goal because he can only see the accomplishment."

"Is that why they're searching the school? Do you think the stone is actually somewhere else?" Hattie asked. "Do you think Quirrell thinks the stone is actually somewhere else?"

"No," Percy said. "I don't think the stone is anywhere else. But I think he's trying to find the answer and the answer is here."

Percy was quiet for a moment, but he didn't make any motion to leave Hattie alone. She was getting nervous with him just sitting there with nothing to say. She started, "So the answer is definitely-"

"Merlin, Hattie, what were you thinking, dragging my brother into this?" Percy asked.

"It's not like I asked him to," Hattie said. "This isn't my fault."

"What if it had been him in that Devil's Snare?" Percy asked. "What if no one came to save him?"

"What if no one came to save you, you mean," Hattie replied.

"This isn't about me," Percy said. "I do not need another reckless kid twisting my brother into doing moronic things. It's hard enough keeping track of Fred and George-"

"Yeah, but they're just joking around," Hattie said. "This was serious, and Ron knew it was serious. I didn't ask him to follow me. I didn't ask him to get involved. He just did."

"Hattie. I have my OWLs in almost a month. I don't need to be thinking about whether or not you're out getting my brother killed," Percy snapped. "I don't even have a ruddy wand to practice with."

"If Ron is getting himself killed he is doing it because he wants to," Hattie said.

"Maybe you should stop getting into situations where you're in danger and Ron will stop following you into these situations," Percy said.

"Well, it's not like there's going to be another situation," Hattie said. "Dumbledore'll catch Quirrell, like you said."

And then he'll catch Voldemort, Hattie thought privately.

"Right," Percy said, though he didn't sound confident. "You're right. But if there is another situation, just stay out of it and keep my brother out of it."

"Okay," Hattie said.

"If Neville was here, I'd make you take the Unbreakable Vow," Percy said, "But he's not, so I guess I'm just going to have to trust you."

"I guess so," Hattie said.

"I know Fred and George are waiting their turn," Percy said. "So I'll leave my brothers to destroy whatever lesson you learned from our conversation."

Hattie wanted to retort something witty, but nothing came to her, and she was left alone in the hospital room. She worried for a brief, and possibly stupid, moment that perhaps she had pressured her friends into perusing Quirrell with her. Would she have really faced him on her own? Would she have still faced him if she knew Voldemort was on the other side of his head?

"Yes," she said.

"What's that, Hattie?" George asked.

Fred and George walked into the room. She decided that the one who spoke first was George, because the last time she had talked to Fred he was still upset with her. But he wore a smile nonetheless and Hattie couldn't help but notice he had a few chessboards under his arm.

"Nothing," Hattie replied. "Just thinking."

The two brothers sat down at her table and, like Percy implied, congratulated her on her latest adventure and the discovery of Quirrell's plan. "We just pull pranks," George said. "Rarely are we doing anything productive."

"I think whether or not we are productive depends on the point of view," Fred said. "I think we are being productive."

"As do I," Hattie said.

"Well, of course we are doing productive things," George said. "I didn't mean to put it like that. Either way, excellent work, Hattie."

After the twins pulled out details that the other three couldn't tell them, Hattie, Fred, and George settled down into a game of three-way wizard's chess. George and Fred had been working on some sort of structure so that they wouldn't get stuck in a stalemate like they had their previous game. Apparently they had been testing it with Lee Jordan.

Hattie's chess pieces, the pieces that she got from a cracker on Christmas, complained quite bitterly about these new rules. They explained that they hadn't complained the first time because it was Hattie's first attempt at chess and they would accept a degree of stupidity. But now they were forced to go through this again after they had gotten used to playing with Ron's civilized chess pieces.

Hattie also didn't like that the chess board was across her stomach, which made it very difficult for her to move her own pieces without moving the entire board. The twins explained that this was just one of the many obstacles of this type of chess, but it didn't stop the pieces from complaining.

It was a few hours later, after the twins and Hattie had a snack, that there was a pleasant surprise for Hattie. She almost did a double-take when she saw her, standing in the doorway.

"Aunt Petunia!" Hattie shouted.

And sure enough Aunt Petunia came charging over to hug Hattie. The chessboard fell over and the pieces scattered as Aunt Petunia pulled her to a tight embrace. "Oh, my darling," Aunt Petunia said, teasing her fingers through Hattie's dishevelled hair. "My sweet Hattie."

Aunt Petunia released Hattie. "Let me get a look at you," she said. "They say you're going to be fine and you certainly look healthy."

"I feel fine," Hattie said. "Much better than when Dudley hit me with a golf club."

"They don't use stitches here, I suppose," Aunt Petunia said. "Apparently your cut was a nasty–"

Aunt Petunia suddenly noticed Fred and George backing away from them, not out of fear, but to give her and her niece space. "Oh, you must be Molly's boys," she said. "Fred and George, is it? Well, you must be, unless there is only one of you and a mirror in here."

Hattie took a moment out introducing her to the twins, who were charming to Aunt Petunia. Hattie supposed they were used to charming their mother in an attempt to get out of trouble. Even if it didn't work for their mother, it certainly worked for Aunt Petunia.

"And where are your other friends, Hattie?" Aunt Petunia asked, straightening George's sweater vest. "I was hoping to meet Miss. Splendid Penmanship."

"I was only allowed to have two visitors at a time," Hattie said.

"I can get them if you'd like, Mrs. Dursley," George said. "It wouldn't take long."

"No, no," Aunt Petunia replied. "Rules are rules. I'll meet them during the summer. Do you boys mind leaving me with Hattie? We must talk about a detention she's facing."

"If you're planning to lecture her, Mrs. Dursley, it was the boy who started it. She was only standing up for her friends," Fred said.

"Plus," George continued, "Percy has probably lectured her more than Professor McGonagall has."

Aunt Petunia gave them a stern smile. "We are merely discussing the terms of her detention," she said. "But I will take your words into consideration nonetheless."

The twins nodded and left the room. Both of them looked back at Hattie, Fred giving a wink, and they darted out of the room. "I will have to tell Molly about how handsome her boys are," Aunt Petunia replied. "And so well-mannered as well. She said those two were the trouble-makers."

"They are well-mannered trouble-makers," Hattie said.

"Not handsome?" Aunt Petunia asked.

Hattie merely shrugged. Her Aunt had always teased her and Dudley about finding dates since they were young, too young, Hattie thought. It was not something that Hattie was interested in, nor was it something she cared to discuss with her Aunt. Hattie knew Dudley would be horrified if he knew what Aunt Petunia was saying about him "being taken with" Ginny Weasley. If she said the twins were handsome, which isn't something she considered, Aunt Petunia would already be planning the wedding, possibly to both Fred and George.

"How did you get here?" Hattie asked as Aunt Petunia sat lightly on her bed. "Not that I'm not happy to see you. I'm definitely happy to see you."

Aunt Petunia squeezed Hattie's hand lightly, and that's when the severity of the situation really hit Hattie. Voldemort was back. He wasn't really alive, but he was back. He had killed her parents, but he couldn't kill her. Did he want to finish the job? The smoothness of her Aunt's skin against Hattie's caused a strange mixture of comfort and fear. She needed to protect her Aunt.

"Professor Dumbledore brought me," she replied. "When he heard you were hurt, he thought I should see you. And he was right. I wouldn't have let him leave without taking me with him. Have you had to do that teleportation spell yet? It's very disconcerting, but I do prefer it to floo, I think."

"You've really embraced this magic thing," Hattie said.

"Remember that you haven't seen me in over six months," Aunt Petunia replied. "I have had time to consider things and consider who it is that I want to be. But we will discuss that later. Right now I want to address your discipline problem. Tell me the whole thing."

And Hattie told her about Draco Malfoy and about Professor Quirrell, down to the details in his office. She reiterated what happened to her friends while she was unconscious. "I know I've been reckless," Hattie said. "But I didn't know what else to do."

Her Aunt, clearly displeased with her nieces' actions, was quiet for a moment. She was proud of Hattie for trying to help, but at what cost? Maybe if Hattie had waited, Quirrell wouldn't have acted when he had. Maybe Dumbledore would have been able to catch him. Did she provoke him to act sooner?

"I think," Aunt Petunia said, "from now on, Hattie, you should leave these sorts of things to authority figures, to people with experience. There was a Professor who believed you. Perhaps you should have confided in him, instead of in a Professor who doubted you. I just don't want you getting hurt, Hattie. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Okay," Hattie said. "I'll be careful."

"That's not what I said, Hattie," Aunt Petunia said.

"I won't do it again," Hattie replied. "But-"

"No," Aunt Petunia said. "I cannot have you risking your life while there are countless people loitering around the school that are capable of solving or saving or protecting or whatever it is you feel compelled to do."

Hattie knew that if there was ever a situation that she felt she could help, and no one else was stepping up, she would. But she would say anything to make her Aunt relax. So Hattie looked into her Aunt's clear-summer-day blue eyes and Hattie lied through her teeth. "Okay," Hattie replied. "I will not do these things anymore. I'm done with them."

Her Aunt's shoulders softened, and she pulled Hattie into another hug. They chatted about Hattie's new school. Aunt Petunia admitted she was nervous about Hattie facing another potentially dangerous detention, but she decided that the school had been more than wonderful at healing her niece so far, and she felt Hattie may need another detention to keep her in line.

"You've gotten worse injuries just sitting in front of the TV with Dudders," Aunt Petunia replied. "I'm sure the school can handle it fine."

After Aunt Petunia began telling Hattie about her adventures with Molly Weasley (which was mainly shopping and cooking together), Hattie remembered something. "Do you remember Gringotts?" Hattie asked. "The goblin bank?"

Aunt Petunia exhaled. "Of course," she said. "I've been there again to convert some of my own money to the... wizarding currency when I've been shopping with Molly."

"Well, Percy broke his wand," Hattie said, "because of me, I'm afraid. Do you mind buying one for him? Or giving Mrs. Weasley the money for it? He has some important exams coming up and I don't know how he'll do them without a wand. I'll pay you back after the school year ends."

"I'm not sure Molly would accept it," Aunt Petunia replied. "But I can definitely try."

"Tell her it would mean a lot to me," Hattie replied. "It can be a birthday gift or something."

"I will do my best," Aunt Petunia said with a smile. "And I'll hold you to paying me back. Perhaps it's a good time to start learning about managing your money."

Too soon for Hattie, Professor McGonagall came by to take Aunt Petunia back to her home. They exchanged a tearful goodbye. "Just a few more months and you'll be with me again, my darling girl," Aunt Petunia whispered into Hattie's ear, before kissing her cheek. "Remember to be brilliant. I hear your exams are fast approaching!"

Professor McGonagall watched impatiently and finally walked out of the room with Aunt Petunia. Hattie relaxed. She was finally alone for more than a second for the first time this day. She laid her head down against her pillow and pulled the hospital bed sheets up to her neck. She wished she was underneath Neville's heavy duvet.

She was so close to sleep that she didn't even notice Professor Dumbledore sitting in the chair beside her. "Oh!" she said, sitting back up and rubbing her eyes. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"If you are exhausted, Hattie," Professor Dumbledore replied with a smile, "We can have this discussion later. I know I would never hear the end of it if Madam Pomfrey found out you were denied sleep because of a conversation with me."

"No, sir," Hattie replied. "I'm fine. But I told Madam Pomfrey that it's Voldemort. He's the one with Quirrell. I hoped she would tell you, but she said you were still out and – were you with my Aunt?"

Professor Dumbledore furrowed his brow. "Madam Pomfrey thought that perhaps your visions of Voldemort were merely potion-induced nightmares," he replied.

"No," Hattie replied. "I am positive Voldemort is on the back of Quirrell's head. I had never seen him before that moment, but I knew in my gut it was him. I just knew. He looks like a monster, Professor Dumbledore. And I am not entirely sure that Professor Quirrell is pleased to have him there."

Professor Dumbledore rested his chin on his thumb, the rest of his fingers stroking his beard in thought. "This changes things, Hattie," he replied. "If you are positive-"

"I am positive," Hattie replied. "It wasn't – it couldn't have been a dream. I've been having nightmares and I never saw his face in them."

"Hagrid has been reporting dead unicorns in the Forbidden Forest," Professor Dumbledore replied. "He must have been drinking the unicorn blood to stay alive. Have you told anyone else of what you saw?"

"No," Hattie said. "I didn't know if Madam Pomfrey told you and... well, I didn't want to scare them, sir."

"Are you afraid, Hattie?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Hattie said, firmly. "Not that I know what I'm facing. They couldn't touch me. If I had known then-"

"Did you tell your friends about the mirror?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Hattie replied. "I wouldn't have known where to begin. Why did Quirrell steal it?"

"There were challenges before the stone," Professor Dumbledore replied. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom faced the first two, but there were more after that. The mirror is the final task. Only one who wants the stone, but doesn't want to use it, can get it out of the mirror."

"They must have known that the mirror was the key, but knew they didn't have the time to waste staring at it," Hattie replied. "Is that why you believe they are still here?"

"They wouldn't be able to get the stone out of the mirror," Professor Dumbledore replied. "It's possible they've broken it in search, but I don't imagine they will leave the grounds in case the mirror was a red herring. And I wish it was."

"There's been no sign of them, then?" Hattie asked.

"None," Professor Dumbledore replied. "We've been doing minor searches throughout the Forbidden Forest, but-"

At that moment Hagrid walked in, pulling Draco Malfoy by the arm into the hospital wing. Draco seemed to be putting all of his weight into Hagrid to make himself more difficult to pull, but Hagrid didn't seem to notice at all. "Excuse me, Professor," Hagrid said, "But I overheard this one braggin' ter Ron Weasley about not havin' ter face a detention 'cause of his father." Draco tried to hide his form behind Hagrid's massive one. "An' that was after he insulted the Weasley family," Hagrid added.

For once, Dumbledore looked exhausted. Lucius Malfoy was one thing that Dumbledore did not want to deal with. "Well, then if Mr. Malfoy has recovered enough courage to threaten Mr. Weasley, he likely has enough courage to face his detention," Professor Dumbledore replied. "You can expect to face your detention in five days, where you will report to Hagrid's hut at eleven o'clock. I will personally send a letter to your father explaining why you will be serving your detention."

Draco opened his mouth to complain, but Dumbledore continued as if reading Draco's mind, "Miss. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom will all be serving their detentions with you."

"So I'd keep yer trap shut around them," Hagrid said, "Since yeh'll likely be paired with one of 'em."


	16. Chapter 16: The Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!  
A/N: Thank you Tamira for noticing the mistake in Aunt Petunia's age & to HittingXHighXnotes for catching a Canadianism. I've (finally) corrected both mistakes. I think I'm going to seek out a Beta for the CoS. I can't catch everything on my own. One chapter after this and we're done! Thanks to everyone who reads, watches, favs, and/or reviews!

Chapter Sixteen: The Forbidden Forest

Dumbledore excused himself after that conversation, and he promised that he would talk to Hattie once there was more information. He assured Hattie that she would not be left out of the loop, but it didn't stop her from feeling out of the loop.

But their detention was postponed several weeks by Lucius Malfoy. However, with Professor Dumbledore involved and a witness to Draco bragging about not having to take a detention, Lucius eventually allowed the detention if there was proper supervision. Hattie worried the supervision would be Filch since he would ruin her first detention with Hagrid.

Hagrid, however, kept insisting that they come visit him in his hut. Hattie and Ron just assumed he wanted to retell the glory of catching Draco (which he did, privately to them, more than once), and declined so they would have more time studying with Hermione and Neville in the library. Once the detention date was set, Hattie promised they'd come early to visit.

At breakfast the morning of their detention, Neville was the only one with any raspberry jam left, and he refused to share with Ron. "The reason why yours ran out so quickly is because you always lop as much on as possible," Neville explained. "See, I smooth mine out so every corner is filled with jam, but I never overuse it. That's why I still have some jam left."

Neville stopped Hattie from dipping one of his crusts into the jam. "And you leave crumbs in the jam," he said to Hattie. "And while I thank you for sharing this with me, I want this to last until the end of the school year without your crust cooties."

"Why won't your Aunt send more, Hattie?" Ron asked.

"She says I'll never finish it by the time the year ends, and then it's one more thing to drag back," Hattie said. "She doesn't realize how quickly we can finish off a jar if we share it."

"Well, I admire Neville for his ability to save it," Hermione replied, dipping a knife into his jam and smearing it onto her toast.

"You're letting Hermione share?" Ron asked. "Come on, Longbottom. I thought we were friends!"

"Hermione shared hers with me," Neville replied. "I believe you said something along the lines, 'Crack open your own, Longbottom. This one's all mine.' Plus Hermione understands how to conserve her jam."

Hattie and Ron had gone through her own last jar before Neville was even half-way through his own, and he had his own open for a week before that.

"See if I'll help you study for your potions exam," Ron said.

"I help him study with his potions exam," Hermione replied.

"Well, I'm there too," Ron said.

"We're all there," Hattie replied.

Despite Voldemort and Quirrell on the loose, things were pretty much back to normal. Exams felt like a few breaths away, in reality they had less than two weeks, and Hattie was beginning to get more nervous. She was pretty sure it was her nervousness from exams that caused the nightmares.

Her nightmares always featured the mirror. Sometimes she'd see Quirrell in the mirror, but once he stepped through the mirror it was Voldemort, and he would reach out to strangle her. Sometimes she'd wake up, but she'd still be in a dream. Through the window in her dorm room she'd see the mirror on the school lawn. She'd go downstairs to see the mirror. Everyone would be on the other side of the mirror, all of her friends, just waiting for her. When she walked through she woke up. The mirror was never inside the school. It was always outside of the school, surrounded by trees and the lawn.

After the nightmare she'd pull the comforter off of her bed, much lighter and cooler than Neville's duvet, and she would sit in the common room. Her scar would be throbbing, and she'd always be alone, so she'd pull out study notes Hermione made for them and study. Sometimes Hermione would come down and sit with her, but it was only if she woke up and didn't find Hattie there.

They spent the day studying. Hermione watched Hattie carefully while Hattie drew endless circles onto a piece of paper. Hattie worried more about the detention as the day progressed. They'd be outside where her nightmares were. She seriously hoped it wouldn't be Filch with them.

Hattie looked at Ron's study notes. Even he was getting serious about exams looming. His look was pensive, and he had little-to-no doodles on his notes. He was focussed, for once. Hattie wanted to see if he'd procrastinate with her, but she felt guilty even thinking about distracting him.

"Hattie," Hermione said. "Do you want to go with me back to Gryffindor Tower? I left a textbook there I need and I thought you'd like the break."

"Sure," Hattie replied.

Neville and Ron barely even acknowledged that they were leaving. Hattie knew if this was a few weeks ago Ron would have been upset for not being offered the break, but now he was focussed on studying. Hattie doubted they were half as worried about the detention as she was.

"Are you all right Hattie?" Hermione asked when they were out of the library.

Hermione knew Hattie had been having nightmares, but she never pried to ask what the dreams were about. Hattie appreciated Hermione's silent company. "I think so," Hattie replied. "I'm just worried about this detention, I guess."

"Because of the last one," Hermione said.

"Because of Quirrell," Hattie admitted. "I've barely left the school since the... incident, aside from Professor Sprout's greenhouses. What if the detention is outside?"

"Nothing will happen to you," Hermione replied. "I overheard the teachers talking, the staff is split between patrolling the forest with you, Neville, Ron, and Malfoy patrolling inside of the school. So you will have lots of people around."

Hattie chuckled nervously, and she nodded. So they would be in the forest. "You're right," Hattie said. "It's ridiculous to be worried."

"There isn't any other reason for you to be worried, right?" Hermione asked.

"No," Hattie said. "I don't think so. Not really."

"I hate to pry Hattie," Hermione started.

"You love to pry," Hattie said.

"Okay fine," Hermione said. "But something's bothering you."

They said the password to the Fat Lady and stepped into the common room. There were quite a number of people in the common room studying, Percy Weasley being one of them. "Hey Hattie," Percy said. "Thank you for the early birthday present. I went out today to pick it up."

"Oh you're welcome," Hattie said. "What did you end up with?"

Percy held out his wand for Hattie to see. "11 inch vine with Dragon Heartstring," he said.

"Oh mine's vine too," Hermione said. "I love the detail in the wood."

"I hadn't noticed," Percy replied, looking at it.

"But it works fine?" Hattie replied.

"Yes," Percy said. "It's brilliant. I met your Aunt too, she came with us. I met your cousin after because mum wanted me to stop by the house."

"Yeah, he's a bit of a lump," Hattie said.

Percy shrugged. "Seemed friendly enough. So detention tonight?"

"Yeah," Hattie said.

"Feelin' all right?" Percy asked.

Hattie looked at Hermione while saying, "Feeling fine."

"You sure?" Percy asked.

"Was this a plan?" Hattie asked. "Drag me up here and both of you ambush me about my feelings?"

"You said you were worried," Hermione said.

"But I'm not now," Hattie said.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"I'm not Draco Malfoy," Hattie said. "I'm fine. Professor Quirrell could be out there with that thing, but people will be with me – people who are capable of protecting me. It'll be fine."

"What thing?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Hattie asked.

"The thing that Quirrell is out there with," Hermione said.

"Oh, the mirror," Hattie lied. "That's what I mean."

"The mirror that Quirrell took," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Hattie said.

Hattie was determined not to tell them about Voldemort until completely necessary. She had taken what her Aunt and Percy had said into consideration. She didn't want to drag her friends into a potentially dangerous situation. But what if it was more dangerous that they didn't know?

"Voldemort is on the back of Quirrell's head," Hattie said quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Volde-"

"Don't say his name," Percy hissed.

"You-Know-Who is on the back of Quirrell's head," Hattie said. "He wanted Quirrell to kill me, but Quirrell didn't or couldn't. I don't know."

"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Hattie asked.

"Yes," Hattie said.

"Merlin Hattie," Percy said. "This is serious."

"I can't believe I told you before Ron," Hattie said.

"You shouldn't go on this detention," Percy said. "No one should. If You-Know-Who is out there it could be really serious."

"He's attached to Quirrell's head," Hattie said. "And I think Quirrell has a lot of control still. He couldn't even touch me. I have to go on this detention. Malfoy will never let me live it down if I don't do this."

"Don't be dense," Percy said. "I'm going to talk to Ron."

"No, I have to tell him," Hattie said. "We'll keep our guard up, Percy. Don't worry."

"You've said that to me before," Percy said. "I have absolutely no confidence in you."

"Well I don't care," Hattie said, "about what you think of me."

Hattie rushed downstairs with Percy and Hermione close at her heels. They left the library so Hattie could privately tell Ron and Neville about Voldemort. "On the back of his head?" Neville asked. "Did he have any hair?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"She didn't want to worry us," Hermione said.

"No hair," Hattie said. "Completely bald."

"What did you do?" Neville asked.

"I tried to punch Volde-," Ron, Neville, and Percy flinched, "You-Know-Who," Hattie said.

"You tried to punch one of the most powerful dark wizards in the face," Ron said. "You're a wizard! Whip out your wand!"

"What did he do?" Neville asked.

"Quirrell grabbed my hand and tried to strangle me," Hattie said. "And I wasn't thinking Ron! My scar was burning and I did the first thing I thought of."

"We will need to practice our curses," Ron said.

"I know," Hattie said. "Summer project?"

"Are you still going to go through with your detention even though You-Know-Who is on the loose?" Hermione asked.

"Well he's trapped on Quirrell's head," Ron said.

"If Hattie's going to be out there," Neville said, "I'll be there."

Percy scoffed.

Ron shot Percy a dirty look. "I'll be there too," Ron said.

"How did you know it was You-Know-Who?" Neville asked.

"Hattie, I just thought of something," Hermione said.

"I just knew," Hattie replied. "I think I always knew what he was, but my mind never formed a complete image for my dreams. Maybe because I was so young?"

"Hattie," Hermione repeated.

Neville nodded fiercely as if he knew exactly what Hattie meant, but he didn't interrupt Hermione to articulate his thoughts.

"What?" Hattie asked.

"What if they're using you to lure him out?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that," Percy said. "He's supposed to protect us."

"It makes sense," Hermione said. "They have everyone patrolling the forest. With more students in the forest, he might not be able to tell which one is you through the darkness. I'm not saying we'll be in any more danger, but that would explain why they want us to go through the forest."

The other four remained silence, thinking about Hermione's suggestion. It was possible, sure, but would they risk something like that, especially after what had happened during Hattie's last detention? They certainly didn't need Lucius Malfoy storming the castle again. "Maybe they think I'll get into trouble anyway," Hattie said, "so they figure they might as well do something like this."

"It can't be that," Percy said, sounding uncertain. "It's unethical."

Hermione turn from Percy to Hattie. "We can't know what the staff is thinking," Hermione said. "This is a possibility, so we will have to be on our guard just in case."

"We?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Well, of course I am coming to," Hermione replied.

So Hattie, Ron, and Neville went to serve their detention with Hermione and Percy trailing behind them. They noticed Fang loitering outside of Hagrid's Hut, whimpering, and an excessive amount of smoke leaking out of the chimney. The house seemed to be breathing by itself, but Hattie was too nervous to really consider it. Hagrid hurried out, but any excitement on his face that showed through his bushy beard faded when he saw Percy.

Hattie said, "Percy and Hermione are anxious about us journeying into the forest with Quirrell on the loose. So they insisted on coming along. Percy thinks I'm a bit dense and is only here to protect Ron, but I'd like to think that Hermione genuinely wants to protect all of us."

Ron's ears went red with the mention of Percy's concern about him.

They had decided not to mention their knowledge of Voldemort. Hermione decided it was possible that Dumbledore hadn't told the entire staff. Since Madam Pomfrey didn't believe Hattie, other staff might not believe her word either. Quirrell was a large enough threat on his own, the staff didn't need any more motive.

Hagrid nodded. "Yeh'll be going into the Forest," he said. "Both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall will be accompanying yeh along with meself and Fang. I'll talk with them ter see if yeh two can tag along, but don't get yeh hopes up."

"What did you want to tell us?" Ron asked.

Hagrid stammered. "Erm, just about the forest," he said. "I was worried yeh would get hurt out there without me."

Hattie noticed a bit of a nick on Hagrid's nose. She also noticed his cheeks, or what she could see of them, were red. "Is it hot in your hut, Hagrid?" Hattie asked.

"Just tryin' ter fight off a cold," Hagrid replied.

Ron and Neville filled the silence with idle conversation about school. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall arrived with Draco Malfoy. "Some tagalongs?" Professor Snape asked. "Surely your students are receiving enough discipline without leeching off of their friends', Professor McGonagall."

"Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall started, "We have put a curfew in effect for a reason. Percy, you are needed to perform your duties."

"Hermione told us what the detention was, Professor McGonagall," Percy explained. "I didn't feel comfortable leaving my brother at the mercy of Quirrell."

"So you left the first years at the mercy of your brothers," Professor McGonagall replied, peering at Percy overtop of her small, round glasses.

Percy looked taken aback, but he still stood his ground. "There are other Prefects to look out for them," he replied. "There are some first years who need me here. I am needed here."

Professor McGonagall looked Percy up and down, and then she turned to Professor Snape. "Do you have any objections?" she asked.

"No," Professor Snape replied. "No objections."

"Fine," Professor McGonagall replied. "Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Dumbledore will be patrolling out in the forest as well as us. We will be searching for Professor Quirrell in the forest, while Professor Babbling, Professor Vector, Professor Sinistra, Professor Kettleburn, Professor Burbage, and Filch patrol the school to make sure he doesn't sneak inside."

"I'm not going into that forest," Draco said. "You're directly leading us into a dangerous situation-"

"Professor Snape, Hagrid, or myself will be there," Professor McGonagall said, "And the other Professors are just a few wand sparks away."

"Why do we have to do this?" Draco said. "This is mental."

"It's to teach you some responsibility," Professor McGonagall said, "And perhaps even the value of teamwork since you will be with a Gryffindor student."

"Well, I'm going with Professor Snape," Draco said.

"Your father insisted that you be protected by someone else," Professor Snape replied.

"But you saved me last time," Draco said, and Hattie noticed a bit of fear in his voice. "He didn't say anything about not being with you to me."

Snape pressed his lips tightly together. "He thinks that it may be a flaw of mine to underestimate Quirrell," he replied.

Draco looked at Hagrid with an air of disgust, and he then turned to McGonagall, saying, "I guess I'll go with Professor McGonagall then."

"Miss. Potter, you're with me as well," Professor McGonagall replied.

"I'd like to be with Hagrid," Neville piped up.

"All right," Professor McGonagall said. "Because Mr. Weasley is so insistent on being with his brother, both will go with Professor Snape, leaving Miss. Granger to work with Mr. Longbottom and Hagrid. Are there any complaints?"

"I have a complaint," Draco said.

"Well, Miss. Potter has to come with me, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall replied. "So if you care to switch with either Miss. Granger or Mr. Longbottom, feel free."

Draco eyed up Hattie as if he was weighing her options. He turned back to Professor McGonagall: "I'll stay with you," Malfoy replied, reluctantly.

And with that, they moved into the woods. They were to shoot up green sparks every five minutes to let everyone know that nothing was wrong, and they were to send up red sparks if they stumbled upon anything and needed back-up. She was originally nervous that there was no explanation about what to do if they found something and didn't need back-up, but Hattie was comforted by the other sparks, counting the green sparks in the air as the sky above them darkened from the trees outstretching limbs.

It sounded like the entire forest followed behind them, and Hattie felt her shoulders tense with every snapping twig and croaking tree. She swore Malfoy was making as much noise as possible behind her just to freak her out more. If Hattie ever asked anything, even quietly, Professor McGonagall shushed her to keep quiet.

It was sudden. A harsh red light out from the trees and Professor Minerva McGonagall fell to the ground, paralyzed. As Hattie's wand went flying out of her hand, Malfoy fled and Hattie prayed to the God that Aunt Petunia worshipped that Malfoy was sending up red sparks.

Hattie herself was rooted to the ground. It wasn't a spell that kept her there, it was the sight of the Mirror of Esired. Her scar burned lightly as she gazed into the mirror. More than anything, at this moment, she wanted Professor Dumbledore to come running to save her. And that's what she saw in the mirror. She saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall come running, wands drawn, to save her.

Of course when she turned around they weren't there, except for a paralyzed Professor McGonagall. Seeing someone who Hattie always considered so strong now so helpless on the ground made her feel ill. Or maybe it was the increasing pain in her forehead.

"What do you see, Miss. Potter?" Professor Quirrell asked, stepping out of the brush. He had his wand held out in combat, his other arm was limp at his side. He was wearing the cloak with the large hood and it was pulled up again. "Do you see your friends saving you?"

"I see that growth on the back of your head peeling off," Hattie replied.

Professor Quirrell cast a quick "Silencio" before continuing: "I wouldn't want you screaming."

"I never had any intention of killing you, Miss. Potter," Professor Quirrell replied, coolly. "You weren't trying to undermine us, you just have a habit of being in the wrong place at the right time, like with the troll. But those 'noble' friends of yours are far too willing to face danger to protect you."

"But Voldemort thought that was too dangerous," he continued with a sigh. "Even though I thought killing you would draw far too much attention to us. Plus, it would be a tragedy for you to look like you were a victim of a Romero film. Lucky for us, the only person who wouldn't have risked his life for you was the one with you."

A voice muffled by the hood said, "Quirrell, they're coming..."

"She's not going to get it," Quirrell said. "Why would she want the stone?"

Hattie turned to look in the mirror and felt a new weight in her pocket. It was true. She wanted the stone. She wanted to face her irrational fear of the mirror. She wanted to know that she wouldn't step into it. She wanted to know if she could get the stone and save them all, but could she escape?

As Hattie scanned for a way to run, Quirrell continued, "You should know that when we met last, that if you could have heard anything aside from me screaming, you would have heard Voldemort laughing at her feeble attempt to use your pathetic muggle-force on him."

Voldemort said, more tense now, "She has it..."

Quirrell turned to Hattie, but she was already running through the brush, away from the wretched mirror. The pain from her scar made it hard for her to see where she was going, but she knew well enough to keep running.

She heard Quirrell shout something and soon she fell face-first into the ground. Her feet were bound together and she could feel the dirt against her teeth. Hattie pulled herself off the ground by her forearms, but Quirrell placed a foot on her back, forcing her back against the ground.

"Quick Quirrell," Voldemort hissed, "They're coming."

He cast another Incarcerous to bind the rest of her body. "I'm looking, Voldemort," he replied, checking Hattie's pockets. "Trust me, I don't want to suck on Unicorn blood for the rest of my days."

She noticed he avoided touching her skin, or even touching her harshly. He stuck to dipping his fingers into the folds of her fabric, checking her pockets. She felt her entire body tense as he pulled out the stone. "And there it is, Voldemort," Quirrell said.

"Now kill her," Voldemort ordered.

"I have no desire to burn my hands more," Quirrell replied, "and you will get much more satisfaction killing her yourself when you have your own body."

Voldemort hesitated before saying, "Until then, Potter."

Hattie felt the weight off her back and when she sat up, Quirrell already disappeared into the shadows. She tried shouting, but her voice still hadn't come back to her. She tried to twist herself out of the ropes, but the ropes would not shift off of her. She began wriggling back into the direction of the Mirror, hoping that she'd be easier to find with a massive mirror beside her.

That's when she saw a centaur. She couldn't believe it. It looked like a centaur toy Dudley had made her by ripping off the torso of one of Hattie's dolls and the head of one of her horse figurines and sticking them together with gum. She was, however, certain that this one wasn't stuck together with gum.

Unlike her toy, he had white-blond hair and a palomino body. His astonishingly blue eyes locked onto Hattie's throbbing scar.

"You are the Potter girl," he said. "Let me help you."

He lowered himself onto his front legs so that he could reach the ropes binding Hattie. He pulled, but they didn't shift. "And you cannot speak, either?" he asked. "I will take you back to your Professors."

She mouthed a thank you and the centaur lifted her into his arms. "You are most welcome," he replied. "My name is Firenze. The forest is not safe tonight. I am surprised you are alone."

Hattie wanted to say she was surprised she was all right. A few of Firenze's grand strides and they were back with a petrified McGonagall, the Mirror of Esired, and the staff and students of Hogwarts that were known to be in the forest. Even Draco was there, hiding behind Hagrid's great form.

"Hattie!" Hermione said. "Hattie, are you all right? Professor McGonagall-"

Firenze set Hattie down as Professor Dumbledore dispelled the ropes that bound her. Hermione grew silent, with her and her friends watching Hattie eagerly. Firenze hovered self consciously, looking behind him and up at the sky. It took Dumbledore several tries to get Hattie's voice back, and she watched Professor Sprout try to bring Professor McGonagall back to the world.

Hattie coughed as she regained her voice. It felt like her entire mouth had dried out. Firenze approached again. "This is where I leave you," Firenze said, "Now that you are safe. My apologies for being unable to help you earlier. I thought, perhaps, that the planets were wrong. They have been read wrong before, even by centaurs, but I fear they have told the truth this night."

Hattie thanked him, hearing her voice for the first time in what felt like hours. She wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about, but she knew she would discuss it all with Hermione later. Hattie wasn't even entirely sure what had just happened to her. Did Quirrell just protect her?

"Good luck, Hattie Potter," Firenze said as he left the group.

"I found your wand," Hermione whispered, placing it tightly in Hattie's hand. "We were so worried."

They watched as Professor Flitwick cast a charm on the mirror, and then lift it as if it was a small textbook. Professor Snape took it from Flitwick, Hattie decided he felt it was too awkward for Flitwick to carry, and carried it under his arm like Quirrell had originally done.

They were silent as they walked back to the school. Hermione held tightly onto Hattie's hand, and Hattie could feel her quivering. Hattie was too stunned to move much; most of her limbs felt stiff. Hattie knew Hermione had something to say because she kept biting her lip and watching Hattie carefully.

Hattie had to visit Madam Pomfrey to confirm that she was all right and there were no lasting effects. Professor McGonagall was still petrified, but she was on the hospital bed. They weren't sure what spell Professor Quirrell had cast that froze her like that, but they had tried Finite Incantatem, and Professor Sprout was collecting Mandrake Roots to concoct a restoration draught.

Madam Pomfrey wanted Hattie to stay overnight, but Hattie insisted she wanted to stay in her own bed surrounded by lots of people. Professor Dumbledore vouched for Hattie's health, and he agreed that it might be better for Hattie to be around her friends. But they were all sworn to secrecy. Dumbledore privately told Hattie not to mention Voldemort around school, but that he would talk to her about the situation later, after they revived Professor McGonagall.

The five of them sat in a quiet corner of the common room. No one else in the room seemed to notice that anything had gone wrong, so they were generally ignored in the common room. Neville started: "Did you see the centaurs?" he asked. "They were something. Kind of spacey though, talking about Mars being bright. I probably would have been frightened if they weren't so chummy with Hagrid."

"Chummy isn't the word I'd use," Hermione replied.

"Why did you take so long to find me?" Hattie asked.

"Draco put up the sparks as he was running," Percy said. "It was murder to find him, and then he couldn't remember how he got back to you. He said you were just standing there. Why didn't you run?"

"I just couldn't move," Hattie said. "And they knocked out my wand so I had no way of shooting sparks."

"So he has the stone," Ron said. "That's what this all boils down to, right? Quirrell has the stone."

"Both of them have the stone," Hattie repeated.

"Dumbledore will fix it," Neville said.

Percy sighed. "He will," he said, though less confident than Neville. "I'm going to study for my owls."

Percy walked away from them, stiffened. As soon as he was out of ear-shot, Ron said, "He was going mental when they couldn't find you."

"We were all scared, Ron," Hermione said.

"Quirrell said that they were lucky that I wasn't with any of you because you would have tried to protect me," Hattie said. "I don't think Quirrell wanted to kill anyone, but I don't know about-"

"You-Know-Who," Neville offered before Hattie could say the wrong name. "So He doesn't control Quirrell from the back of his head?"

"I think Hattie's survival is evidence enough," Hermione replied. "Even if He doesn't have control, You-Know-Who still influences him, but not enough to kill."

"But what could You-Know-Who have that Quirrell doesn't?" Neville asked.

"Confidence," Ron replied.

"We're safe then," Hattie said. "If... You-Know-Who is limited to Quirrell, and Quirrell doesn't want to kill us, then we're fine. They were after the stone, and they have it. Maybe we should just stay out of it, like Percy says. They'll be long gone now, right? Why stay around the people that were hunting them?"

"We were right, though," Hermione said. "They must have been using you to get Quirrell to come out."

"I don't want to think about," Neville said. "I don't like to think they'd use a student like that."

"Well they did," Ron said, folding his arms against his chest. "What do you think You-Know-Who's possession of the stone means?"

Hermione explained, "Hagrid said drinking unicorn's blood extends one's life, but at a great expense. Perhaps You-Know-Who drains Quirrell's life, and he is already living a half-life with You-Know-Who, so drinking the unicorn's blood would hardly mean anything to Quirrell because You-Know-Who already broke him. So the stone wouldn't provide another body for You-Know-Who, it would only help Quirrell survive with You-Know-Who on him."

"Quirrell did say something about You-Know-Who getting his own body," Hattie said.

Hermione exchanged a knowing look with Neville while Ron examined some freckles on his arm. "You better tell us everything that happened," Hermione said.

So Hattie quietly told them the whole story as the common room began to empty. She struggled, constantly saying 'Voldemort' instead of 'You-Know-Who' because of her memory. After Hattie finished, Hermione leaned back her chair and bit her lip, thinking deeply. Neville said, "He can't kill you, right?"

Hattie shrugged. "I guess he can try," she replied.

"But he won't," Ron said, confidently. "It's not possible, is it?"

"What if he tries to pick us off?" Neville asked. "Quirrell said we were the threat, not you."

"I read somewhere that the followers of You-Know-Who call him 'The Dark Lord,' but Hattie, Quirrell called him by his name, am I correct?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Hattie said.

"Quirrell must not be a follower then," Hermione said. "He must want something else from Vold-You-Know-Who, but what?"

"Maybe the money the stone gives?" Neville asked.

"Perhaps," Hermione said.

"I don't know if I'd sacrifice my life for money," Ron said.

The three knew that meant a lot coming from him. "Perhaps he wasn't sacrificing anything because he knew the stone would also replenish his life lost," Hermione said.

"But that's if they could get the stone," Ron said. "That's a huge IF."

"Nonetheless," Hermione decided, "I think we're safe for as long as You-Know-Who is restricted to Quirrell's body."

"And for as long as Quirrell doesn't want to obey him," Neville said, hopelessly.

"We'll be dead by next Tuesday," Ron said.


	17. Chapter 17: Norbert Norwegian Ridgeback

Disclaimer: I do not own Rowling's characters or work. This is just a super intense fanwork to try to suppress an unhealthy addiction to the series. It's a work of love, don't worry!  
A/N: And there we have the end! The first chapter of Chamber of Secrets has already been posted in case you want to check it out. Thank you so much for reading!

Chapter Seventeen: Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

Dumbledore told Hattie he would talk to her after her exams, and he assured her that she, her friends, and all the staff and students at Hogwarts would be safe. Hattie was reassured when, three days later, they were able to restore Professor McGonagall to herself. Professor McGonagall privately apologized to Hattie for not protecting her, but Hattie told her that she wasn't concerned and it could have happened to anyone.

It did, however, startle Hattie to see the powerful Professor fall to the ground, and how long it took for the other professors to revive her. Was there the possibility that she wouldn't get up?

A few days before exams began, Hagrid finally managed to get Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Hattie to visit him in his hut. Hermione didn't want to take a break from their studies (though Ron and Hattie did not mind), but they noticed Hagrid was getting progressively more stressed, and seemed to have a few cuts and scrapes on him. So they decided it was best to make a visit to see what was up.

When they went to Hagrid's hut, they noticed the same things as before: Fang was leashed up outside and the curtains were closed. Ron gave Fang a friendly pat as Hermione knocked on the door. Hagrid asked, "Who is it?" before he let them in.

Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Hattie were all squished up against each other as they entered. It was stifling hot inside, but that was the least of their concerns. What took up most of the room in Hagrid's cabin was a large, black dragon. "Yer all missed his hatchin'," Hagrid said. "Isn't he beautiful?"

The dragon gnawed happily on one of the beams in the ceiling, smoke curling out of its nostrils.

"Hagrid, dragons are illegal!" Hermione said. "You can't keep him here."

"I've bin wondering that meself," Hagrid admitted, sheepishly. "Norbert here has bin eatin' me outta house and home. I've bin neglectin' my grounds keepin' duties to make sure he's all right."

Ron looked at Hattie and mouthed, "Norbert?"

"Can you set him free?" Hermione asked.

"I want ter," Hagrid said. "But I'm worried he'll eat up the Forbbiden Forest."

"And you're running out of things to feed him?" Neville asked, tucking himself behind Hermione.

"O' course, he doesn't eat brandy an' chicken blood anymore," Hagrid said, "But this book I got outta the library, 'Dragon Breeding for Pleasure n' Profit,' has everythin' I need to know. He's steppin' up to larger beasts now, but I think he wants ter hunt 'em."

"You should go to Dumbledore," Hermione said. "I can't believe you haven't yet."

Hagrid's beetle eyes looked disappointed. "But I wanted ter show yer Norbert before I had ter get rid of 'im," he said.

"You waited this long to show us?" Ron asked, staring up at Norbert.

Norbert looked back at Ron as if he was deciding what piece of him to eat first.

"Well yer wouldn't come!" Hagrid said.

"We were busy studying for exams," Hermione explained, "We didn't know you were saving a dragon so we could see it. Now that we've seen him, we'll go to Dumbledore together, okay?"

"I mighta bin keepin' him for sentimental reasons as well," Hagrid said, looking up at Norbert teary-eyed. He patted Norbert's beefy leg. "He knows his mummy now, doesn't he?"

Norbert stared down at Hagrid, but Hattie couldn't be sure it was a look of affection.

"He'll be much happier free," Hermione said, sweetly, "and perhaps you will be able to visit... Norbert."

"O' course," Hagrid said, wiping his eye. "O' course, let's go to Dumbledore."

Leaving Norbert locked up inside his hut, they walked with Hagrid to Dumbledore's office. Hermione kept politely asking Hagrid questions about Norbert. Ron whispered to Hattie, "It's a miracle that monster hasn't burned the place down yet."

"I know," Hattie said, adding, "But it's also awesome looking. Dudley's going to be so jealous I got to see a real dragon."

Dumbledore decided it would be best to send the dragon to Romania, and he contacted the group that Charlie Weasley worked with to see if they had any way of transporting the quickly growing dragon. It was decided that the group would come immediately with equipment and wizards' equipped with the most effective spells.

As they all went back to the hut to wait for, Hattie suggested that they take a few pictures, to remember Norbert by. She also managed to keep a few of the pictures for herself to brag to Dudley with. The wizards arrived late in the evening, and Hagrid gave Norbert a tearful goodbye. Norbert, finally able to walk out of the cabin, gave everyone a suspicious look. However, the wizards still managed to bind Norbert, as he was still young enough to be easily contained. Hagrid cooed Norbert, and the beast actually seemed to relax as they built a crate around the dragon. They all waved to the Wizards and to the crate that held Norbert.

And they continued waving until the crate went up in flames. Norbert plummeted, Hagrid running to catch his dragon, but eventually broke free of the wizards' binding spells. Perhaps feeling cheated, Norbert flew away from Hagrid's outstretched hands and away from the other wizards. Two of the wizards chased after Norbert while another landed to assure Dumbledore that they would catch the dragon and bring it to Romania.

Hattie never heard from Hagrid whether Norbert had been caught. If she asked, he became choked out and asked not to discuss it. Hattie and her friends couldn't tell if this was because Norbert had been caught, or if it was because Norbert scorned Hagrid.

Hattie was relieved when the exams finally arrived. The pain in Hattie's scar had subsided, and she hoped it was because Voldemort and Quirrell were long gone. The nightmares, too, were shifting. She currently dreamed of writing the exam only to have the exam turn into the mirror, and it sucked her right in. But it was better than having her friends trapped behind it. She'd rather fall in alone.

Hermione had pressured them to study so hard that not even the sweltering exam rooms could stop Hattie from confidently writing the answers and waving her wand around. She didn't, however, appreciate Hermione nervously rambling about them afterwards. After Hermione saying her answers, Hattie wasn't so sure about the things she had done.

The morning after her final exam, Hattie received an owl. She was surprised to have a letter. Dudley had gradually stopped writing her to the point where she hardly expected to see Rubeus when the owls came swarming in. But she didn't write him either, so she didn't worry about it.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked, eyeing Neville's jam.

Hattie read the note:

"If you are not too busy celebrating the end of the term, please visit me at my office at your earliest convenience so we can discuss your most recent detention. The password to reach my office is 'Cockroach Clusters.'

Professor Albus Dumbledore"

She looked up from the note to see Dumbledore watching her from the High Table. He gave her a wink, which she took to mean she could finish her breakfast.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to me about the forest," Hattie replied. "I'm looking forward to it."

"And you'll tell us about it?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hattie replied. "Of course."

"We want to know what's going on just as much as you," Neville said.

"I know," Hattie said with a chuckle. "I know."

So as soon as she noticed Dumbledore disappear from the High Table, she left to talk with him. She tried to consider the questions she wanted to ask him, and one in particular weighed in her mind.

She knew the way to Dumbledore's office because of when they had gone with Hagrid, so when she approached the Gargoyle there were no surprises. She said the password and headed on up to Dumbledore's office, only to find it empty.

Hattie skimmed around the office. She noticed the portraits looking at her curiously, and she tried to match faces from her History of Magic textbook. She also noticed a phoenix on a perch by Dumbledore's desk. It cooed at her, and Hattie approached it cautiously.

She decided against touching it, the bird's feathers looked bright enough to be aflame, and examined the bird closely. The bird's amber eyes followed her as she circled it.

"Are you introducing yourself to Fawkes?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Is that its name?" Hattie asked, keeping her eyes on the phoenix.

"Yes, it's his name," Dumbledore said.

"He's beautiful," Hattie said.

"He's peaking," Dumbledore replied. "It's all downhill from here, until rebirth, of course."

"It must be nice," Hattie said. "Immortality. Speaking of which, have you found the stone, sir?"

Professor Dumbledore slumped down in his office chair with a sigh. "No," he replied. "Have you told your Aunt about what happened?"

"No, sir," Hattie replied. "She'd be too upset. Has Malfoy told his father?"

"Lucky for me, Mr. Malfoy didn't want to tell his father about what happened because he seemed cowardly in the process of running away in the event," Dumbledore replied.

"May I ask something else, sir?" Hattie asked.

"Of course."

She wanted to ask if they were using her, but Neville's comment ran through her mind. Did she really want to know if Dumbledore was using her? No. She knew they wanted to protect her, and perhaps she was safer hunting him out in the forest with half the staff of Hogwarts. It couldn't have been worse than wondering when Quirrell was going to barge into the school.

"Sir, why does Vol-, I mean You-Know-Who, why does he want to kill me?"

"First, call him Voldemort, Hattie. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself," Dumbledore said. "Second, I am afraid I cannot tell you the answer to that question."

"With all do respect, sir," Hattie said, "I am concerned about my Aunt. I don't want to endanger her, or my cousin I suppose, because I have some maniac after me."

"Your family is well protected-"

"How?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Do you remember how Professor Quirrell couldn't touch you, Hattie?" he asked.

"Are you trying to change the topic, sir?" Hattie asked. "And Quirrell could touch me, he held me down in the forest."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "No, Hattie. I assure you I am simply trying to explain," he said. "He didn't touch you to harm you. In the beginning, he burned his hands, am I correct?"

"You're right," Hattie said. "How did you know, sir?"

"I talked to Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Weasley in the hallway outside the hospital wing," Dumbledore said. "Apparently they saw his hands burned, and I reasoned out what had happened."

"So what had happened?" Hattie asked.

"Your mother died to save you. Voldemort cannot understand that a love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own essence on you, giving you some protection forever. It is in your skin. Quirrell, sharing his soul with pure hatred, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good," Dumbledore explained.

"But that doesn't mean my Aunt is safe," Hattie said, examining the freckles on her arm.

"You feel that your Aunt is in danger because she is with you, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.

Hattie simply nodded.

"When I took you to your Aunt's home, I cast a powerful charm which would protect you so long as you were in your Aunt's home," Dumbledore explained. "It not only protects you from harm, but it also hides your location from those who are looking to harm you. If you no longer consider your Aunt's home your home, then the charm disappears. It also disappears when you come of age, but hopefully we will have a more permanent solution by then."

"How come Dudley and I could hurt each other then?" Hattie asked.

"Well, part of his blood is yours," Dumbledore said, thinking, "and I suspect much of your serious harm was not intentional."

Hattie shrugged. "I guess," she said. "So long as it means my Aunt will be safe, I'll be with her."

"I believe your Aunt just recently said the same thing to me," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle caught in his eyes.

Hattie smiled, but she wanted to move on to more questions. "What about Quirrell?" Hattie asked. "Why did he want to protect me? Why didn't he kill Professor McGonagall – not that I'm complaining about it, of course."

Dumbledore chuckled a concurring, "Of course." He continued, "Quirrell is more complicated, and I am afraid I am not entirely sure what the man was thinking. If he had killed you and Professor McGonagall, then he would have simply been after power. When you confronted him in his office, what did you say?"

"We just talked about movies," Hattie replied.

Dumbledore nodded. "Perhaps that was all he needed," he replied, "a reminder of what fulfilled him before he shared a body with Voldemort. I imagine sharing a body with something like that would create a void inside of you, something constantly hungering for power. Perhaps you reminded him of something else that could fill Quirrell's own void: his appreciation of Muggle culture, an appreciation that completely contradicts with Voldemort's teachings."

Hattie's smile was a weak one. She had mixed feelings about Quirrell. She pitied him because of his stutter, but that was an act. Was this change in him an act as well? But part of her couldn't help but find him, at the very least, a bit likeable.

"I hope I did change him," Hattie decided.

"It's amazing how something so small can make a change so large," Dumbledore replied. "Did you find your concerns hindered your examinations?"

"No," Hattie said. "I suppose I just shrugged it off. I thought I'd be safe in the school."

"And you are safe here," Dumbledore replied, "Just as you are safe with your Aunt."

"Am I allowed to ask where the mirror is?" Hattie asked.

"You are allowed to ask," Professor Dumbledore replied. "It is no longer on school grounds. I did not want it to serve as a distraction. Why do you ask?"

Hattie simply shrugged. She didn't want to tell him about her nightmares. After how Percy analyzed them, she didn't like offering something so personal up for anyone to decipher. "Just tying up loose ends," Hattie lied.

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "Of course."

"I just have one more question," Hattie replied. "And forgive me for my curiosity, but what do you see when you look into the Mirror?"

"I see myself trying your raspberry jam," Dumbledore said. "You do realize that you neglected to give me one, and neither Professor McGonagall nor Professor Snape were willing to share."

Hattie laughed, doubting not only that he saw that in the mirror, but also that he even asked the other two Professors. "I'll bring one for you next year," Hattie said, "and thank you."

Professor Dumbledore pushed his glasses up against his nose. "You're welcome," he said, "and I'll let you know when we find the stone."

Hattie thanked him again and left his office with a final look at Fawkes.

She retold the information to her friends, the three of them listening wide-eyed. Neville was the first to respond: "But what about us? Are we safe?"

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Hermione replied. "It's two months at home and then we're back at Hogwarts – safe. He's more likely to strike Hattie first and, if she's unreachable, then he would go after us."

"But she is unreachable," Neville said.

"Well I am the muggleborn in this friendship," Hermione said, "he'll likely go after me first."

"That is not comforting," Neville replied.

"You should all stay at my place," Hattie said. "Although I don't know if the charm is for everyone under my Aunt's roof or if it's just me."

"First things first," Ron said, finally speaking up. "Does You-Know-Who even know who your friends are? Quirrell does, but does the leech on the back of his head know?"

"It's possible he doesn't," Hermione said. "He could just know vague names – it can't be easy hearing out of that turban. And it's not like he's able to take notes."

"Do we think Quirrell's going to ditch Voldemort," Hattie starting, noticing Ron and Neville flinch, "when he can get rid of him? Is that what we're thinking?"

Neville scratched his head. "I don't know what I'm thinking," he said. "I'm just worried."

"Neville, if both of them are struggling to be alive, hence the need of the Philosopher's Stone, I highly doubt they're going to come after us when we're with our parents," Ron said. "Neville, your parents are Aurors, you're going to be safe."

"Well then what about Hermione?" Neville asked.

Hermione gave Hattie a weak smile. Hattie hadn't actually considered Hermione's safety until this moment. Neville was right. She had muggle parents – dentists if her memory was correct. She was completely vulnerable, if Voldemort wanted to go after her.

"He's not going to go after us, Neville," Hermione said. "Right now he's on Quirrell, and Quirrell doesn't want to kill us. When he's off Quirrell, he'll be more focussed on rebuilding his army. He couldn't go after Hattie and, ultimately, us, without having an army behind him. If Dumbledore thinks... Voldemort is going to rise again then he will make sure we're safe."

Neville gave Hermione a hard look, and then he turned to Hattie. "All right," he said. "But I expect weekly updates, at the very least, from each of you over the summer. If anything seems fishy you let me know right away."

"And what are you going to do about it, Neville?" Ron asked.

"You said my parents are Aurors," Neville said, "I'm sure they'll be able to help us out."

The quartet avoided the subject of Voldemort and Quirrell for the remainder of the year. The Slytherin banners decorating the Great Hall only reminded them of their distraction of Voldemort and Quirrell – if none of this had happened, they could have focussed on getting points. "You would have lost them all again by pounding Malfoy," Hermione noted.

"And it would have been worth it," Ron replied with a nod.

Malfoy didn't look entirely pleased to be basking underneath the Slytherin banners. His smiled was forced, but Hattie noticed his pale skin seemed translucent. Perhaps the Forbidden Forest had bothered him more than they thought. When Draco noticed Hattie looking, he gave her a crude gesture, a gesture she returned with a glare.

Dumbledore began making his speech, and Hattie overhead Neville whisper to Ron, "Look at Snape, the smug bugger looks like he's on top of the world."

Snape did look like he was glowing, and Professor McGonagall looked as green as the Slytherin decorations. But the ceremony went on beneath the serpents, even after Dumbledore finished his speech. Hattie watched her friends talk and laugh over their meal. It didn't matter that they didn't win the house cup. The food was delicious, and she was surrounded by her favourite people in the world, except her Aunt who she would be seeing so very shortly. They were happy, and she was happy. Aside from bags beneath her friends' eyes, they seemed unscathed by the events of the year.

The worst part, she decided, was that she couldn't stop Quirrell. Was she just going to be a famous name? Would she ever achieve something of her own? She watched Neville spill a glass of something onto his lap. Hermione tried to help him clean up with a spell while Ron laughed at him, an eye on Hattie waiting for her to join in. Perhaps none of it mattered. Perhaps these friends were all that she needed. What was the point of being a name if no one knew the person behind it? She joined in, laughing at Neville while Hermione told them off.

Hattie was in good spirits for the rest of the year, even after she got her exam marks back. Hermione, of course, blew everyone else out of the water. Neville and Hattie's marks were mediocre at best. Ron squeaked by slightly better, with Neville's aid in Herbology bringing up their jointly bad marks in potions. They all received lectures from Hermione to study more and to try harder next year. "Hopefully we won't have an evil wizard after us next year," Ron said.

"Sometimes it felt like Voldemort was on the back of my head," Hattie admitted with a laugh.

And soon enough they were back on the train to head home, with all their clothes, textbooks, and plastic animals packed, and stumbled onto platform of nine and three-quarters at Kings Cross station. She accepted an invitation to visit Ron over the summer, and another one from Neville who was determined to have a party, as they went through the ticket barrier.

Hattie pulled her luggage, with Hedwig's cage balancing atop of it, trying to catch a glimpse of her Aunt among the crowd. Of course her Aunt's long neck allowed her to stand out of the crowd, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed giraffe that Hattie decided she loved dearly. Hattie ditched her luggage and a squawking Hedwig to run up to her Aunt and hug her.

"Silly girl," Aunt Petunia said, pulling Hattie close to her. "Go back and get your things, you wouldn't want anyone taking them."

But Aunt Petunia didn't release Hattie right away, with her bony arms tight around Hattie's shoulders. Hattie found her luggage retrieved beside her (it must have been one of the Weasleys – Percy she wondered?) and that she was surrounded by some of the Weasley family.

"Hello dear," the Weasley matriarch said with a smile, resting a hand on Hattie's luggage.

Hattie noticed, too, the young girl watching her cautiously – Ginny. Hattie smiled back and replied, "Hullo Mrs. Weasley, thank you very much for the fudge and the sweater."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear," Molly replied.

She seemed to want to say something else, but Aunt Petunia cut her off: "Hattie, we are going to give the Weasleys a ride home, and after that I really must talk to you, privately."

Aunt Petunia had fully embraced their Hagrid-enlarged car. The Weasleys' school belongings fit perfectly into the trunk, but Hattie didn't get a chance to see them loaded in as she was stuffed into the backseat. Fred, George, Percy, and Ron joined Hattie, squeezing tightly together. Ginny sat between Aunt Petunia and Molly Weasley in the front of the car, but she kept herself turned around to ask her brothers and Hattie about their school year.

Hattie noticed that even when Ginny asked her brothers something, her eyes were directly on Hattie. "Mum says you had a detention Ron," Ginny said. "She worries you're going to be like Fred and George."

"He wishes he could be like us," Fred said, nudging Ron, causing Hattie and Percy to move as well.

George and Fred had gotten in last, with Ron and Hattie in the center and Percy had gotten in on the other end. It turns out that Fred, George, Ron, and Percy combined were just a hint wider than Hagrid, and Hattie was wedged between Ron shoulder and Percy's armpit. Hedwig's cage was in Hattie's lap and Percy gripped the cage of his own owl, Hermes. Both owls squawked whenever Aunt Petunia took a turn too tightly.

"I wish you would shut up," Ron said, pushing Fred back. "Ginny, Percy wrote you a novel every week, we're not going to retell you everything."

"Oh I can't wait to go," Ginny said. "Was it fun Hattie? What did you think it was like?"

"It was great," Hattie said, lowering her voice to add, "until I got my marks back."

Of course, facing her marks was worse than facing Voldemort.

"We did way worse than you in first year, Hattie," Fred said.

"And look, we're turning out just fine," George continued.

"I can't wait to go," Ginny repeated.

The car ride was a repetition of the same conversation. Ginny couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, Ron couldn't wait until everyone shut up, Fred and George couldn't wait to turn something into a joke, and Hattie couldn't wait until she got out of the car. What did Aunt Petunia have to tell her? Percy seemed strangely quiet too. Did he know?

When the car finally came to a stop, Hattie leaned over Percy to look out the window. This was their house? She got out of the car and looked up the house that seemed to go upwards forever. It was crooked and it was wonderful!

"I love your house, Ron!" Hattie said. "I wish mine looked this amazing."

Ron didn't even look up at his house, but his ears turned red. "Try living in it," he mumbled.

Hattie noticed out of the corner of her eye that Ginny re-examined her house, perhaps imagining what Hattie's own house looked like. "Can you show me around?" Hattie asked.

"Later, Hattie," Aunt Petunia said. "We're going to talk while your friends settle in."

Hattie leaned against the car as the Weasleys walked back to their house. A few of the Weasleys, Ron, Ginny, and Fred looked back at Hattie, and only the latter offered a friendly smile. Hattie smiled back.

"So what are we talking about?" Hattie asked, dreading the worst.

"Hattie," Aunt Petunia started with a sigh, leaning against the car beside her.

That's when Hattie saw Molly Weasley wheeling Hattie's trunk, with Hedwig's cage in her hand, towards the Burrow. Hattie's heart began to race. "No," Hattie said, stepping away from the car to face her Aunt. "No, you're not leaving me here alone. I want to be with you! I don't care what Uncle Vernon-"

Aunt Petunia laughed softly, and she pulled Hattie tightly into a hug. Hattie felt like she was going to cry. "Hattie," Aunt Petunia said, "your Uncle and I... well we're going to try to be apart for a while."

"What?" Hattie asked, pushing her Aunt off of her. "You're leaving Uncle Vernon?"

"We're trying a separation, Hattie," Aunt Petunia replied. "I struggled a lot with it over the school year, and while I was willing to sacrifice Christmas this year I wasn't willing to sacrifice the summer."

Hattie started, "He asked you to-"

Aunt Petunia's shoulders drooped. "He did," she replied, "and I realized that as much as you may dislike your Uncle, you would never ask me to choose between him and you. And he did."

"I'm sorry," Hattie said. "I never meant-"

"Oh don't blame yourself," she replied, pulling Hattie close again and sniffling. "Please don't ever blame yourself. I consider you my daughter. You and Dudley are my world. I think I just realized that I just couldn't be with someone who asked me to put them before... well to put them before my world."

Hattie just held her Aunt tightly. She could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. She knew part of the reason why her Aunt loved her so dearly was because of her resemblance to Aunt Petunia's sister, but what her Aunt said still meant everything to her, especially after her year of feeling isolated from her.

"Molly is letting us stay for the summer while I'm apartment hunting," Aunt Petunia said. "Molly offered and I didn't want you spending the summer living out of a hotel. So be polite and thank her at every corner and don't complain about the chores."

Hattie found herself wiping her eyes as they separated and walked towards the burrow. "What about Dudley?" she asked.

"He'll come and go," Aunt Petunia said. "He loves being here, but he won't want to leave his father alone, of course."

"Of course," Hattie said, holding onto her Aunt's hand.

Molly invited them in for tea, and Hattie saw her belongings by the door. She noticed, too, that a few boxes were scattered about the house with words written on them. "Percy told us that you shared a room with Ron over the Christmas holidays," Molly said, putting a delicate, flowered teacup in front of Hattie. "So we can trust you to share a room with him, right?"

"Correct!" Hattie said.

She wasn't sure she wanted to share a room with Ginny. She seemed far too excited to get to know Hattie, and Hattie wasn't sure she could stand a barrage of questions while she tried to sleep. But with Ron it'd be fantastic. They could stay up all night sneaking chocolate frogs and talking about Quidditch.

The rest of the Weasley family who were present in the house were called in so that they could be told. Ginny had already been told and Percy, of course, already knew, but it was new to Ron, Fred, and George. Aunt Petunia would be staying in Bill and Charlie's room, and Dudley would share with her on the nights he stayed.

The family parted, allowing Hattie and to get settled in Ron's room. She'd be going back to Number 4, Privet Drive the following day to gather the rest of her things, but today was hers to spend breaking in Ron's room.

"This is going to be brilliant!" Ron said. "Come on, check out the room."

Hattie was taken aback by the bright orange of his room. His hair almost seemed to blend in with the rest of the room: camouflage. But Hattie didn't dare bring this up. "I don't think I ever realized how much you liked the Chudley Canon's until this moment," Hattie said.

"This is our summer goal," Ron said. "If you do not love the Chudley Canon's by the end of the summer, I have failed."

"What about learning curses?" Hattie asked.

Ron scoffed. "The twins can teach us some any day – this is my summer goal."

Over the next week Ron's room merged with Hattie's old one. Scattered around his moving Chudley Canon toys were Hattie's static animal figurines. Ginny had given her a moving Horse as a welcoming gift, which Hattie sheepishly accepted. Ron was determined to give her something as well.

Most of all Hattie loved walking down in the morning to the smell of breakfast (sometimes bacon and eggs, sometimes pancakes, sometimes something completely different) with a massive family mingled together over the table, eating and arguing and laughing and loving each other.

And she loved that her Aunt was there among them.


End file.
